To Hell and Back
by Gothic Rain
Summary: Chloe Saunders never could have imagined she could be sent to the deepest, darkest, most agonizing world for something she couldn't control, in more ways than one. She never imagined she would have to make the choices she had to in order to survive in her world of Hell, and she never ever could have imagined she would return to the land of the living where everything would be okay.
1. Only the Beginning

**To Hell and Back**

A Darkest Powers Fanfiction Story

**_By My Book of Demons_**

_Edited by Saunders2_

Disclaimer - This goes for the entire story, as I will only state it here: The Darkest Powers Trilogy belongs to Kelley Armstrong as does the Darkest Rising Trilogy. I do not own any of the characters or further preferences of the two series. I make no credit of this story as this was made for fan purposes only.

_Chapter One_

_There was once a time I believe that I would live happily in the world where there was no more running, a husband, maybe even a dog and some children. Those times I thought no matter what problems I would face as a supernatural-being I would still be happy... Those times are lost now._

_Reality isn't that way, not for my kind, and especially not for an overpowered teenage necromancer. The world is cruel, harsh, and terrible. That's just the way life is, and my life has now existed in Hell._

_Hell and Heaven were a common question among mortals - humans. They wondered too soon whether they would die and go to Hell or Heaven, maybe even the Divided (As ghosts on Earth). Many wonder if we just cease to exist, and allow our bodies to rot in the ground or be scattered across a land or held in an object as ashes._

_The truth though..._

_The truth is cold, and is kept away from the minds of mortals for a reason. It is better for them that is kept that way, and better cross their hearts they never become a sacrifice as I had become. For it was I who was too dangerous to live among the mortal beings on Earth, or at least that's the reason they believed justified their actions to send me down here._

_Mortals are meant to be weak, limited, and close-minded for the very reason they abuse it. The mortal ones who sent me to Hell are the very ones that prove this true, and now, I'm definitely too dangerous to live amongst man-kind again._

_Life is an allusion to mortals, they see it for the best in order to keep themselves going. While really, life is complex, hidden, and difficult. It is by their decisions that develops their ending path in life..._

_Or, you could be me, Chloe Saunders._

_No matter the case, one who isn't mortal realizes the world is undefeated and cruel, Hell is the same but the exception is that they don't place a curtain of lies to hide it. Hell is blunt, Earth is a mask._

_Either way, if one believes the world is a happy, wonderful, and sweet world they'll be the ones to get the worse in the end - just as I had._

_The world is Hell, Hell is Hell, and Heaven is another Hell._

_Everything always ends in Hell._

_I should know, after all, I was a human when I was sent to Hell. Betrayed by the very people I put my trust and faith into, and it had been my worst mistake and undoing. _

_I'm still paying for it, even now. The one thing however, that I will never forget, is the reason why I must keep what little humanity I have left._

_A ghost of a memory, yet one so beautiful and enduring, but haunted by the Hellish forces outside on Earth._

_I must return someday to save them... him... from them. Even if I have to break out of Hell, I will protect him._

_And that's how all this will begin, to hell and back, I will be the dark knight to the supernatural, and protect them from none other than the ones who banished me here. _

_It is a promise I swore I'll never break, no matter the consequences._

_This is my story, of a promise a swore to uphold and break, no matter the consequences._

_Let's start at the beginning then, the calm before the storm..._

"Hey Derek?" Chloe looked up at Derek's glistening emerald eyes, falling into their depths. "Yes?" Derek responded looking into her sapphire blue eyes, his hands entwined within his love's. Chloe turned away looking to the forest's leaves as they reflected off the morning sun's golden light.

"Do you think my aunt will ever approve of our relationship, o-of you?" She asked him turning back around to look at him, awaiting his response. He shrugged. "Though I doubt it, I will never stop loving you. No one can take you away from me." He smirked pulling her close into an embrace, Chloe's face blushing rose.

The blush faded as she tightened her arms around Derek. "And I will never stop loving you." She whispered in his ears. He grinned and brought her up to a kiss, it was short but loving. Chloe smiled and pulled away, lightly pulling his arm back towards the house.

"Come on, we should return, we don't want them to worry." She said quickly, hoping he didn't see through her lie but deep inside her, she already knew he had.

"You're worried about your aunt finding us together, aren't you?" He asked her, walking by her side. She sighed. "Yes, she makes everything so difficult!" She exclaimed.

"She's just overprotected." Derek replies.

"And you're not?" Chloe said playfully. Derek chuckled picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Derek! Hey! Put me down!" She was laughing, so it wasn't very threatening. "Derek!"

The boy just chuckled, continuing onward with his lover over his shoulder. Eventually Chloe gave up and eased unto Derek in a piggy-back. Derek turned and lightly kissed Chloe's hand causing her to blush and him to grin. When they were close to the house, Derek set Chloe down and headed inside, hands still entwined.

As they walked in they saw Simon and Tori arguing about what to watch on the TV, while Kit and Lauren were huddled in a corner, scanning book after book with barely concealed worry.

Lauren looked up to the sound of the door closing and scowled at Derek before returning to her book, and fortunately not noticing their adjoined hands. Chloe let out an unsteady breath before letting go of Derek's hand and heading out back, not having the energy to deal with the affects of her aunt Lauren on her. Derek came up behind her silently, though he didn't surprise her. She knew he would go wherever she went; do anything to protect her.

He didn't say anything, just watched Chloe as she sat down, crossing her legs before closing her eyes, focusing on controlling her power within.

Hours passed before they were called inside for dinner where Simon and Tori were already seated devouring mac and cheese. Derek soon joined in with them, grabbing triple of Chloe's proportion, and sitting next to her.

They ate silently, watching Kit and Lauren as they wrote things down from the books before them.

Derek cleared his throat, catching the adults' attention. "What are you guys doing?" He asked them.

Lauren was the one who answered, shooting a glance at Kit. "We've been looking up new ways to get Chloe's powers under control." She said returning to the book, not meeting Chloe's eyes. No one seemed to notice the sudden tension. The kids shrugged and returned to eating.

Ten minutes later, Chloe set down her plate in the sink and headed for the stairs turning back, she called, "I'm crashing early" before heading up to her room and instantly falling asleep the second her back hit her bed.

* * *

"Wake up." Chloe woke up to her aunt shaking her.

"What?" Chloe mumbled scratching her bed head.

"Get up." Her aunt whispered. Chloe crunched her eyebrows in confusion, but still sat up, seeing her aunt now at the doorway. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She said before disappearing out the door.

Chloe was still quite confused but left her bed silently and to the best of her ability walked without a squeak of the floor-boards towards her dresser. She pulled light blue jeans and a white T-shirt out before slipping them on and heading out the door without waking the currently snoring Tori.

When Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs her aunt Lauren was leaning against the base of the front door, which was currently open, letting in a stream of wind.

Chloe shivered and stepped down, letting her feet lightly touch the floor as she quickly went to the closet and grabbed a dark green jacket, before carefully following her aunt out the door.

When she was on the porch, she stopped, much to her aunt's irritation.

Nervously, she whispered, "Look, if this is about Derek and I-" Her aunt waved her hand dismissively and went down the stairs, waving for her niece to follow.

Though her aunt spoke only a few words, hushed attempts in getting her to be quicker and quieter, Chloe followed her into the woods, confusion and suspicion clearly written on her face. She was her aunt after all, and she wasn't certain she wanted to know what was going on in her head.

Soon, the two came to a forest clearing where Chloe spotted Kit. He was sitting on the ground cross-legged, his eyes closed, and appeared as though he were concentrating on meditation. He was muttering something that Chloe couldn't make out, and her brows scrunched up in deep confusion.

"What's this about-" Her words were cut off as she was pushed from behind, falling forward on her knees. It was then that she saw the ground beneath her, seeing the runes drawn into the damp earth with weird symbols inside. Candles lit the outside of the runes in a circle surrounding her.

Skeletal remains, blood, and human organs lay in a bowl in front of Kit as he continued to mutter words under his breath. Chloe began to panic, glancing at her aunt who stood behind Kit, leaning against a tree. Her blank stare in her eyes never left her niece, while Chloe mentally asked her for an explanation. Her aunt's face held no emotion at all, betraying nothing of what was going on.

Chloe didn't dare speak, for she wasn't sure if she could, as her body shook. Goosebumps rose, along with the hairs of her neck as the thunder echoed through the sky around them and the ground began to shake and slowly crack.

She looked up at Kit as his words grew louder, and they weren't in English. Instead, the language was what sounded like Latin. She couldn't understand a word he spoke.

"Dico vobis Regem abyssum inferni super genua mea ad te catena positus super nefandi daemonis anima. Duco regni iter ingredi debeat et ligulas dimittere, anima tibi sculptile. Amplectere orbe terrarum, inter homines ambulare iterum testor coram tuo Satana _I call unto you, Hell King of the abyss, upon my knees to take this child of thee and chain a demon upon her accursed soul. I draw a road to your realm, to enter and to leave, a soul engraved unto thee. Embrace the world of Earth, walk amongst the humans once more, I call upon your godly presence, Satan!_ " Kit shouted, his voice echoing through the grounds of the earth, the sky screaming above as though in protest.

The ground split and slanted downwards as trees broke, the sky roared, rain fell, and the ground began to burn beneath 16 year-old Chloe Saunders.

And then, everything went silent...

Five silent seconds passed before the ground's cracking started beneath her.

Four seconds passed before the roaring skies above started again, as though nature itself was protesting this act.

Three seconds passed before ghostly hands ripped through the earth's crust, grasping Chloe's arms and legs.

Two seconds passed before metal chains appeared out of nowhere holding the child captive, burning her skin with it's flaming hot grasp.

One second before Chloe's voice returned and she screamed at the adults she trusted, "W-what a-are y-you d-doing!"

Chloe froze hearing Kit say words she never thought she hear. "Disposing a monster," he responded, his tone icy.

"No!" She screamed, her stutter gone from disbelief. Her body began to burn as though she were on fire yet there was none. The chains dug into her skin, holding her fast as an invisible blade began slicing through every inch of skin on her arms until they were drenched in her ruby blood.

"S-stop! Please s-stop!" She cried, begging for the torture to end.

Screams that did not belong to her filled her ears until they bled. Her tears became blood, and her screams turned to shrill cry that was nothing more than agony. Her lungs filled in her blood- choking her, drowning her.

A blade then pierced through her back and stomach, through the ground beneath the surface before twisting, making her screams louder and glass shattering. It seemed to be pleased by the new height that her pain had escalated to, as it slowly began pulling itself out and disappearing back into the dark.

A hole opened up behind her, flames leaking out searching for her blood, in which she laid in a pool of. More ghostly arms reached out from the hole and grabbed her, pulling her, dragging her towards them. She continued to scream and writhe but the pain only grew, the chains burn increasing as they tightened, and the blood continued to flow through her wounds, leaving a sickening trail as she was dragged.

Then they stopped. Everything seemed to cease, except for the flow of her blood, leaking unto the ground where she now laid.

A blue light burst in front of her revealing a fiery beast-

Satan, the Hell King.

He brought his claws to her cheek, getting a good look at her, before reaching up above her brow and digging his claws deep into her skin, slowly dragging them down through her eye to her jaw, while she screamed in pure agony. "Colebantur, mortale. Nobis es nunc. _Be honored, mortal. You are one of us now._" The Hell King spoke, his voice supreme and otherworldly, belonging to another realm.

Out in the distance, or extremely close, she couldn't tell which, Chloe heard a familiar voice scream her name, though she couldn't match a face with the voice from her undying, never ending pain.

The King then moved behind her, the ground thundering with every step he took as he walked. He tore open her shirt, revealing her smooth, non-blood covered back. _"One of us." _He spoke once again, this time in English so Chloe would understand.

She could only stare at the ground as understanding dawned upon her blurry sapphire eyes, on her knees, digging her nails into the warm, blood drenched earth, as her screams echoing through the land, louder than the storm as Satan drew a symbol into her porcelain skin- the symbol meaning she belonged in Hell.

Looking up only slightly, she met the shocked expressions of her betrayers, and felt hate boiling in her heart.

It was then Chloe realized that others outside the runes couldn't see what she saw, what was happening to her. They could only see the cuts, blood, and burns that covered her body and watch as she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chloe screamed into the sky, her head thrown back as the demon king said goodbye, clawing down her arched back.

Satan then threw Chloe backwards, closer towards the hole, as the chains began to drag her backwards once again while Satan went ahead, leaping and disappearing into the portal, leaving Chloe knowing she was next.

Her screams were beginning to cease, and she heard her name again and recognized it as Liz's. Even though she heard it, it did not leave any note of reassurance in her scarred and bloody body. She knew that now, no one could save her. She was too far gone, branded to Hell, and was bleeding out fast.

Yet with her last strength, through brutal pain, she glanced up to see Liz's horrified face, unknown to her own blood drenched expression, before her head fell back again.

She was merely feet away from the hole.

Now, she was silent, her voice strained from the screaming. Yet, it seemed her blood never did stop leaving her body, leaving the runes covered in the cooling, ruby-red liquid.

On the last pull, Chloe looked up and saw Liz throwing a boulder before she fell through the hole into damnation.

The hands disappeared back into the earth's crust as she fell and fell, watching the hole close above her while she fell so fast and so far through the depths of Hell until finally her back slammed against hard molten lava rock, instantly causing her to black out.

Her journey in Hell had just begun...


	2. Broken Chains

**Hey everyone,**

**This story has a lot of blood and gore, but mostly against the characters I don't particularly like. There's also going to be some new characters or rather per say OCs. The characters themselves though you will notice are a bit OOC, especially Chloe. Then again, that's what Hell would do to someone...**

**Chapter 3- Broken Chains**

_Timeline – March 3rd, 2009, 11am_

At the edge of New York, a storm was brewing. Trees shook and the earth vibrated. Heavy rain began to shower the city hard while lightning shot across the sky. The wind screamed through the surrounding the area while the Storm Lord shouted in anger, and the thunder boomed across the streets and between the buildings in agreement.

A few miles away from the darkened city, the surface of the earth cracked and split, the plates shifting out of the path as a darker force created an opening from a deeper, otherworldly place.

The humans began to scream as an earthquake rumbled underneath the city streets, causing buildings to collapse, cars to be tossed and to screech out in alarm, and dogs to howl in fear and anger as the city began to collapse.

The city had never seen anything so intense; people stood in the streets, praying to their god to save their poor souls. No one seemed to be aware of the hole that formed at the edge of town, the only part of the city that was silent, the only part where a forest lay, dark and foreboding.

Feral growls echoed from the hole and six black wolves leaped out, their fur torn and bloody, bones and ribs sticking out in some places. They had eyes of onyx, gleaming and intelligent, but lifeless- soulless.

They surrounded the hole in a circle as though waiting for something, or someone. They were snarling and growling with matted fur up on end, agitated by the chaos around them.

The ground shook again as two, tan, dirty human hands reached out and grasped the edge of the surface, digging like talons into the soft earth, before pulling themselves out of the hole completely.

A girl stood at the mouth of the hole, looking in her late teenage years, but her eyes held knowledge that nobody should ever be able to claim to have.

She looked human enough, but radiated death, seeming otherworldly. Then again, this person just crawled out of hole in the ground. They may have a human body, but there was no way they were of this realm.

She stood up straight, analyzing her surroundings, as though she was daring for anything alive from inside the dark forest to approach her. Satisfied when nothing came out, the girl chuckled darkly, her eyes looking into the distance at the fallen city.

She was roughly six feet tall, heavy jet black armor with horns sticking out sharply at the shoulders and back. Parts of the dark protection were dented and covered in blood, as though she just came out of a heavy battle. Her body was covered completely in the heavy metal, not a layer of skin showing apart from her hands seen in the light of the lightning that flared up in the darkened sky. Her face was covered by a black, heavy hood, and she looked deadly, even without revealing her face.

The unknown girl reached into her side pocket and pulled out two black gauntlets that had silver claws protruding at the knuckles. She tugged on the gauntlets before walking forward into the forest.

"Come!" Her voice thundered with command and instantly the hounds straightened and leaped to follow their leader, ready to aid her without giving a second thought to where it was that they were heading.

_Timeline – March 4th, 2009, 2pm_

In a lone cabin on the Californian plain, six wolves surrounded the perimeter as their leader approached the home.

"The end is where we begin," The girl muttered before knocking on the door, a grin forming on her darkened face.

Inside the cabin, nine residents were mulling around in their after dinner matters. Seven of them were teenagers, being lazy. while the adults sat at the kitchen bar, drinking alcohol. That is, until they heard a knock at the door.

They all froze in place, mouths snapping shut and plastic alcohol glasses being crushed in hands. Each person slowly began gathering at the front where the continuous knocking came from their heavy-set door. They weren't expecting any guests and surely the group that was chasing them wouldn't be so stupid as to walk up their door steps and announce themselves.

Two more heavy knocks came before it stopped. Silence filled the entire house and no one dared to make a sound but got ready for an attack none the less.

A full minute later of silence, they all seemed to relax.

19 year-old Simon scratched the back of his neck before breaking the silence, "Well guess they left," he said with a sly smile on his face. He had spoken too soon.

The entire wall in front of them exploded. Everyone ducked out of the way as bricks flew to crash into the floor along with wood debris. Heavy dust filled the air as a thick fog and heavy footsteps approached.

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

The dust soon cleared revealing a black armored figure standing before them, their face covered by a black hood.

"Sorry about the door, it wasn't cooperating very well," spoke a feminine voice, smooth and conversation like. They looked just about six feet tall, deadly black, spiked armor covering every inch of skin on their body. "Haven't seen you guys in a while. There seem to be some new faces though, and yet, you don't seem to miss me at all." she said, her voice bringing a familiar ring to them, as she stepped farther into the wreckage.

"Who are you?!" Lauren shouted from the left of the armored girl, fear making her voice high and shrill.

The girl turned to her, unseen eyes locking with Lauren's.

"Last time we saw each other I was, oh I don't know, being banished to Hell? Ring any bells?" Her voice sent chills down the nine frightened people's spines as she taunted Lauren, slowly approaching her after accepting the adult's reactions.

She smirked underneath her hood and said, "Remember me now?"

Kit raised a cross in front of him while Lauren threw a glass at her, the bottle shattering against her armor, the liquid simply sliding off her to puddle on the floor while the glass tinkled and crumbled to the ground as well.

The armored girl chuckled. "You know, even if that did somehow manage to pierce my skin, it wouldn't work. Holy water only works on demons bound to Hell… well, I'm no longer bound, am I?" She lifted her wrists revealing the broken black chains that hung on them like a goth's bracelets.

"Stay back monster!" Kit shouted. But the girl only took another step forward, those surrounding her feeling as though they were drowning in fear.

"If I remember correctly, two years ago you called me the exact same thing." She chuckled darkly, taking another step forward. "Tell me, if you thought I was a monster then-" She vanished, only to reappear in front of where Lauren stood. The armored girl raised her in the air and Lauren choked, the frightened woman's hands feebly scratching at the girl's gauntlet covered fist. "What does that make me now?" she grinned feraly at the frightened adults before turning and slamming her foot into Kit's stomach, sending him flying backwards into the other wall, knocking him out instantly from the sudden force.

"Dad!" Simon shouted trying to get to his feet to reach his father, only to be halted by the girl's deadly voice. "Don't!" Her voice froze Simon in his tracks.

"You know, he deserves this." After gauging their reactions, Lauren still gripped tightly in her hold, she chuckled darkly. "After all, these two created a demon." the demon, now unbound from Hell, threw Lauren out of the house through the destroyed wall into the front yard.

The girl slowly approached her, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"They deserve pain far worse than this!" She shouted. Grabbing one of Lauren's arms in a tight grip, she successfully tore it off, drawing a glass shattering scream from Lauren. The girl simply slapped Lauren with her newly severed arm. She then dropped the arm by Lauren's side and turned around to face the forest.

"Hounds!" She shouted calling the six huge, horrifying wolves to her.

"Imple putredine superficiem sanguinem animarum laminis mille pertingens dolorem sentiat anima sua. Sex canes occidentis devorandum" The six wolves then leapt forward, landing with a crunch on Lauren's body, tearing flesh from bone, and bone from muscle. Lauren's screams echoed through dark sky above, before they began to bubble out by the blood spilling into her esophagus.

Derek had enough, he wouldn't just let this happen. He sprinted towards Lauren, only to be thrown hard against a tree, falling unconscious by the impact. "She deserves far worse, dog!" The girl shouted, glaring at his unconscious body.

Tori took this chance to throw a lightning bolt at the demon. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise when she saw that the raw energy was slapped away, exploding into the house's wall. Tori quickly backed away while the girl turned to face them, forcing them down on their knees out of deadly fear. Her dark gaze bore into them, and she growled out, "You will not INTERFERE!" Her voice became thunder itself from the intensity.

"Venite" The girl said, walking into the forest once again, with the six wolves following behind her leaving behind Lauren in a tattered mess of clothing and bloody remains. The girl stopped and turned back, facing the fear stricken teenagers behind her. She raised her left hand towards Lauren's mangled body and said one word, "Ast," before turning back around and disappearing into the forest, with the six hounds turning into the shadow of her wake.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers nor the characters.. unfortunately.**

**Beta-read by Saunders2**


	3. Such Sinful Lies

**Chapter 4, Such Sinful Lies**

_Normal POV_

An hour had passed since they faced their strange and frightening encounter. No one had really moved since she left in her rage, her hellish beasts trailing behind her. None knew who she was, and though she seemed familiar, they knew of no one who would murder in such cold blood with such cruelty.

But then again, there's a lot more to the world than what they had seen, and they had yet to witness it all.

Derek had regained consciousness a few minutes after the stranger's leave. But since his eyes had opened, they had never left the pile of bones in the yard that was once Lauren Fellows only hours ago. For what reason did she have to die in such a way? Derek blamed himself for Lauren's death, as he did when such things occurred. If only he was stronger, he thought to himself before standing and facing the others.

They had gained four new companions on their journey while being on the run. Three of which were werewolves that were the only survivors of their pack that the Edison Group hunted down and slaughtered.

Their names were Michael, Shaun, and Riley.

Michael joined the gang just two months after Chloe 'left' and had begun a relationship with Tori within the year. He's 19 and has bleach blonde, almost white hair that pokes out on all sides in a 'wild' look. His eyes are a piercing maroon shade surrounded by his fair skin. He had piercings in his ears, brows, and snakebite. Yet even though he's two years older than Tori, he sometimes seems younger than her.

Then there's the twins - Shaun and Riley. They're Jamaican, with almost-black colored skin and honey brown eyes, their dark brown hair worn long. The only difference between the two were their hair styles. Riley keeps his up in a pony-tail while Shaun always wears it down. They're both 18 and very much alike. They joined up with the gang the same time as Michael, losing their father and sister during a hunt.

And lastly their newest member, Raquel. She's the youngest of them all at 15 but looks and acts more like an adult. She's Italian with a deep tan and auburn brown eyes. She isn't exactly a social person and doesn't particularly like Tori or the others except for the twins. She's a shape shifter, able to become any creature in her magic's range. So far, she can change from a small animal into a bear. Simon has countlessly hit on her, since she is the only other girl there, but she always rejects him, the flirty ones are not her type. Simon and her only remain as drawing buddies now, him having realized she would never go out with him, so had he decided to just stick with a friendship with Raquel rather than a relationship.

The three teens from Lyle House haven't change much however. Simon grew his hair out into a 'skater' style and died the ends an orange-red color while the rest of himself remains his Asian blonde look. Tori grew her hair out from her pixie cut into a wavy back-length style. And Derek. He, thankfully, didn't get any taller, his acne is now completely cleared up, and has trimmed his hair to the point where it no longer covers his glowing emerald eyes. His skin has gotten just a bit tanner than before but other than that he's still as tall, bulky, and wears his style of baggy clothes he wore two years ago. He's not as mean as he once was and is close with the werewolves, and though all remain omegas still, they treat one another like pack. But Derek still has this lost look in his gaze, like he's missing a piece of him, and the gleam has been gone for what appears to have been two years.

Derek motioned the others to follow him inside and they did so without a word. They all got comfortable in the living room while the twins helped walk an unsteady Kit over to them and sit him on the sofa chair before they leaned against the wall waiting for someone to speak.

The room was quiet as they tried to ignore the scent of death that crept through the shattered wall that was once where they're door stood, where Lauren's corpse laid just beyond.

Derek was the one who finally decided to break the silence and ask the question no one else wished to ask. "Dad, just who was she?" his deep voice questioned his adoptive father, since he seemed to be the only one who had been familiar, to a sense, with the dark and deadly stranger.

Kit looked a little banged up after being tossed like a rag doll against a brick wall, his eyes sullen into dark bags with a purple bruise just above his temple. He took in a deep breath and answered after a short silence, "She is a demon."

There was an audible intake breath heard from the teenagers, each knowing the horrible meaning of that. Sure, there were plenty of half-demons, but an actual demon was extremely rare.

Kit looked up at the seven teenagers. "She is, or at least was, a chained demon. One illegal to our world, banished to the deepest, hottest, and most dangerous parts of Hell. And if she escaped, there's no doubt she's here for trouble." Kit paused for a moment to let the others comprehend what he was saying.

"Back when I was still with the Edison Group they created a supernatural with powers beyond anyone's control. She was known only to bring destruction and chaos, and we all knew that she would bring it to the future world so they did what was best for the planet and banished her to Hell. No creature or being is known to have escaped the depths of Hell before- meaning that this girl is the first to ever do so, making her more dangerous and powerful than anyone has seen seen."

Simon took the dramatic pause for a chance to speak up, "So then what does she want?" He asked his father who only sighed to his question before answering. "She is a demon, and after living down there like she has, she only wants one thing- to destroy and rain the planet in chaos and destruction." He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"So then, what are we supposed to do about this?" Raquel asked, leaning forward.

"What has to be done." Kit answered.

"Kill her?" Tori whispered, not liking the feeling she was getting from the thought.

Kit nodded gravely and looked out to the front yard at the pile of bones that were Lauren. "You must understand, this girl is a demon who lives to destroy and kill, it's her nature now. Killing her would be what's best for everyone." He finished still looking at Lauren's bones.

"Bullshit!" Riley growled making them jump at the volume of his voice, drawing their attention to him. "She hadn't asked for uncontrollable powers like you said: the Edison Group did that. If she became a demon of destruction, it was because of hatred toward them. If I were her, then I'd be pissed at them and the world for sending me to Hell for a life I didn't choose, for powers I never wanted. You say it's best for everyone if she would just go to Hell! You said it would be best, yet here she is wanting revenge for the pain they've caused her and yet you dare say again it be best for her to die for something you had caused in the first place! If you really aren't apart of the Edison Group then you wouldn't think such cruel words to a girl who had done nothing wrong!" He shouted before storming out of the room to the second floor. Shaun sighed and followed after him without giving the others a second glance.

Kit shook his head and turned his attention the remaining five teens. "Listen guys, she's going to be killing innocent people in any case. I mean look what has happened to Lauren." He said motioning to the pile of bones that was a living Dr. Fellows just over an hour ago. "The only thing we can do us end it all with her life. It's the only way." Kit said. He stood and left the room, leaving the teens to think about what he just told them.

But no matter how hard they try to shake this odd feeling, they couldn't help but feel killing her would be so very wrong...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Beta-edited by Saunders2**


	4. The Fun Has Just Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers (But that's life)**

**Notice: Apologies for any errors in this document**

**Chapter 6, The Fun Has Just Begun**

* * *

1st Person's POV

I stood before one of the Edison Group's towers, and I must say that it brings back pitiful memories of a past life.

The Six Dogs of the West stood behind me, whining in complaint that I will doing this alone. They were not content with leaving all the fun to me and sitting back. However, this is just something I would rather do alone. Slowly, I walk forwards as I let my body shift, snap, and reform into a beast of a creature. A hound larger than most but not near as big as a wolf. My new form, though, can only be seen by the eyes of the dead or of Hell. There is the exception of necromancers, though, and I would know so after all.

Tonight, I will be the Church Hound.

First things first- I lope towards the east wall and leap over the pathetic barrier, landing perfectly on the other side; the inside of a corridor. No, it seems to be more of a prison-cell. On each side there were multiple barred cages and they each contained a some type of supernatural, but some held within them simple humans. And while I could see them each, none of them knew of my presence.

I decide that I will come back and free them after I've had a little fun and I turn away, heading towards the scent of chemicals.

I pass many an oblivious guard on my way through, along with multiple lab assistants that have all of their focus on their paperwork. It wasn't until later that I found myself facing a stone table with a boy, not yet in his teens, lying deathly pale on a glistening metal table. I knew immediately that he was dead, and that I was in the room where they 'terminated' us- the 'uncontrollable' supernaturals.

The few people here made my blood boil; none of them will live to see another day tonight.

Deciding that I first needed to work unknowingly, I run to take out security first. My large paws bring me through the sterilized walls to them, where I clawed each and every one of their throats out, their blood spraying to paint the white enclosure crimson. I was still invisible to all around me, but I had marked every employee with these first victims. I have allowed all of the horrid beings here to know that death comes today.

I have allowed my body to pierce through their flesh and end their lives without them even seeing it coming. But they should've- they should've have known that this was coming. As they say "Don't play God" and yet mortals cease to know that messing with life will only bring death to all of their pathetic souls.

After all but one was down, their chilling liquids decorating the stale tiles beneath their lifeless bodies, I concede the frightened- as he rightfully should be- to draw the other low, life destroying souls to see my silent kills. Once he had done so, I clawed clawed the lad's face, granting him the ability to let out a not-so-manly scream before I successfully tear his throat from his neck. I spit it out, grinning savagely at the mess of crimson, before I race towards the ones who appeared mostly as only the lab assistants and such- I did not like their scent- quickly coming to the conclusion that they had lived long enough with all the misery they had helped come to create.

None could see me. They could only watch as those who surrounded them designed the walls in splatters of blood, only see their spiritless bodies hit the floor before they became another. But they did not count as victims- just poor, pathetic suckered souls.

Soon the hall was dyed a pure red- a beautiful color, if I do say so myself. It darkly reminds me of the sky of my home.

Cocking my head, I silently listened for any more presences and scents that did not belong to the captured supernaturals. Once such was confirmed that all the shredded and bloodied corpses below my feet where all of them, a pout formed on my face. Shame, they weren't as much fun as I hoped they would be. But a slow grin appeared as I reminisced the looks of fright in their eyes with their mouth open from silent screams.

Shaking my head at my childish thoughts, I head back into the security room and upon seeing the multiple screens that were focused on the encaged supernaturals and humans victims that had been experimented on or not were kept, I instantly began to search for a release button. I found it as a big red button- how typical- and hit it with my claws. A siren went off while the cages unlatched and opened by machines, but the mortals inside the containments didn't move. But that was only for a second as they all suddenly bolted, each rushing out to the nearest exit. Some carried others, while others stayed behind to make sure all of the prisoners were out of there.

Once I knew no living soul was left inside, I headed back to the labs and clawed my way through a barrel of highly explosive gas. I knew that it would explode once the oxygen had made its way into its containment. I turned on my heels and ran out of there, as if hell were on my heels. I burst outside to find that every person that had been a prisoner had long fled from the sight. Can't say that I blame them.

I sprinted towards the direction of my hounds, shifting back into my armored form, so that I could have my happy welcome from the Six Dogs of the West. After tackling each other for a bit, we decided to get a move on right as a black chopper flew over us towards Edison Group's tower. I smirked at the sight.

"Wait for it," I whispered watching as the chopper flew right above the tower just as a loud bang went off and a black mushroom shaped fog billowed up and reached for the clouds, turning the sky to orange and black. A distant sound of another crash echoed through the lands and I had no doubt that it was from the chopper.

"Huh, one down, and many, many more to kill. This will be a lot of fun." I say cheerily, wandering through the forest with my pack behind me as we headed towards our next target.

They will feel the pain and misery they have brought to this world...


	5. Camp Fire Song

**Chapter 7- Camp Fire Song**

_Normal POV_

In the darkness of a forest as the full moon shined down over the sky. It was past midnight and the small light of a campfire blaze could be seen from the distance. There, the armored girl and her six hellhounds rested, staring at the fire, while the armored girl reminisced a memory from from before Hell and she began to sing.

"I never thought I'd feel this" - She remembered when she first woke up in Hell.

"Betrayed, now I'm broken down inside" - She had been betrayed and was thrown in the deepest, most terrifying depths in Hell. Left there to suffer for the actions that were out of her own control.

"Living with myself, nothing but pain" - All she had was herself, and her only companion was the never ending pain and torture she received.

"I always thought I'd make it, but never knew it'd let it get so bad" - She swore that she would never die, for she was thrown in alive. Unfortunately though, in return for surviving her ordeal, she had become a demon.

"Living with myself is all I have" - And all she had was herself. However, she never forgot him.

"I feel pain" - All she knew was pain, there was no longer such a thing as time.

"I can't come to life" - There was no life in her new imprisonment, her world. She couldn't be free, and yet she still tried to escape.

"I feel like I'm frozen in time" - She knew that even if she left, this way of survival was never going to end.

"Living in a world so cold" - She was living in a world of darkness and pain after all, and if you weren't being burned, your heart was freezing over.

"Burning my soul" - No matter how much her soul was tortured, it was strong enough to not be obliviated.

"Living in a world of war" - Left to fight for her soul. Yet, no matter how many she killed, they just kept coming back to bring her down, as if as long as she was fighting, the would continue fight as well, living for the war.

"Since you've gone away" - And yet, she's never forgotten him.

"Living in a hell so dark" - She lived in Hell, a place that held no light except what was used to torture them.

"Bound in chains" - Flaming metal chains, bound her wrists and ankles and kept her shackled to the world.

"Since you've gone away" - He was gone and she was torn away from him to live in banishment on Hell.

"You've gone away" - She never forgot about him.

"Do you ever feel me?" - She always wondered if he thought about her after she was suddenly gone, if she ever crossed his thoughts. Did he ever realize the fact that he was her anchor, the thing that kept her in place within her human life, and then, now, in Hell?

"Do you ever look deep down inside?" - What was happening in life while she was bound down there?

"Staring at yourself" - She could recall his glowing emerald eyes, that could either be the most beautiful gems, or the coldest barriers.

"Paralyzed" - And then the wolves...

"I feel pain" - There was always pain, boiling rage, and hate, but there was never sorrow.

"I can't come to life" - Life, if you could even call the time spent in Hell that, destroyed the human in her. 'Living' took on a whole new meaning- fighting to keep her heart thumping in her chest and the breath pumping in her lungs.

"I feel like I'm frozen in time" - There was no way to truly track time in Hell, yet every year there was longer, hotter, more miserable and more terrifying than a single day in the mortal world. For every earth year, multiple years passed in Hell.

"Living in a world so cold" - As the blazing heat engulfed everything, one thing never changed- the cold look in any of the demons' eyes. In Satan's eyes. No matter the heat, the cold of their eyes could freeze you in your place, send your blood to ice and freeze your breath. No matter the warmth, they froze everything.

"Burning in hell" - Hell was never where she belonged. She belonged among the living breathing mortals- but instead she inhaled death, pain- her lungs were burned by smoke and her heart beat with acid. Hell turned her into something horrid, immortal- a demon.

"Living in a life of war" - But she continued to fight. She fought for life, for her heart, for her soul- she fought for him.

"Since you've gone away" - And while she fought, she reminisced the days where she was young, naïve, and in love- the days when the only thing she had to worry about were the "bad guys" and her boyfriend yelling at her. But he wasn't there to protect her then, in hell, and she had been alone.

"Living in a world so cold" - She was living in a world of no time and never ending pain.

"Counting the days" - The sky was dyed red, the clouds of ash. Days faded into black until you couldn't see anything, and nothing could be explained anymore.

"Since you've gone away" - He wasn't there.

"You've gone away from me" - She was all alone.

"I'm too young" - She had been too young; she was weak in the beginning; scared and sweet; gentle and frightened.

"To lose my soul" - She was never meant to be there, and she wasn't about to lose her soul.

"I'm too young" - She was just so young, just a kid.

"To feel this old so long" - And now she has lived a century of life in one of the darkest parts of Hell, forever stuck at seventeen.

"I'm left behind, banished to hell" - She was banished to Hell, branded by Satan himself.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind" - She fought forever eternities, and slowly forgot herself and her mind as she battled for her sanity and soul.

"Do you ever feel me?" - But then she remembered him.

"Do you ever look deep down inside?" - And he was the one that kept her sane, kept her living, fighting for air.

"Staring at yourself" - She would never forget him.

"Paralyzed" - Never.

"Living in a world so cold" - So she lived in Hell - a life of pain and torture, and she was bound in chains, meant never to escape.

"Burning my soul" - Fighting for her soul.

"Living in a life of war" - Her life was for war, and as the demons never stopped coming, she would never stop fighting.

"Since you've gone away" - Yes, he wasn't there, but she never forgot about him.

"Living in a world so cold" - She lived in a world of no time, a world without an end. A world that lasted forever.

"Counting the days" - But she wasn't like the rest- she felt something no other demon or creature in Hell did, and maybe never would again.

"Since you've gone away" - She never forgot him.

"You've gone away from me" - She always remembered him, and so she lived for him, fought for him, her heart there for him.

"I'm too young" - It was because she loves him

"I'm too young" - And she will always love him.

"I will always love you..." The armored girl whispered. She looked at her wolves and imagined Derek there, laying by her side with his brave emerald eyes never leaving her. She stood, before stomping out the fire and let her human form be ripped apart and allowed forth a wolf, letting her howls reach across the lands. And maybe, just maybe, he knew she still loved him. For she would never be able to change that. Whether a powerful demon or a stuttering mortal-

She would always love him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**A/N: Just to let you know that was the lyrics from Three Days Grace - 'World So Cold,' although I changed some of the lines to match her thoughts.**

**-Queen**

**(Edited By Saunders2)**


	6. A Night Never Forgotten

**Hey readers,**

**So this will be the only one (most likely) I do in this Pov. **

**I haven't been able to get this off my mind, so I decided to place it in the story. And I think that this is a good time to place it in.**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

_With Liz_

_I walking through some forest when the rain began to pour as the skies screamed and the trees shook. Animals scattered and even the ghosts around me scattered, teleporting to another place._

_I didn't know why, but I felt like something really bad was happening. I then felt the ground shake beneath my feet. That has never happened, in all my time as a ghost, the world that surrounds me has never let me feel its existence._

_Lightning burnt against the trees around the area, and I suddenly felt a tug against my soul. Similar to when Chloe would call me to her, but this feels like it's trying to grasp me, like it's struggling and can't focus._

_I look up at the screaming darkened sky once again before I focused my spirit to Chloe. And before I know it I'm being thrown back in another area, a different forest than the one I was in before._

_I rose to my feet and looked up and was met in undying fear. The ground had been split and a hole had broken into free from the broken ground surrounding it. Ghostly hands reached out and were grasping my friend. Chloe. She was almost unrecognizable. Her body was almost completely drenched in blood, and her screams, oh god, her screams. They held so much pain. Pure agony. I felt tears run down my face, what? Ghosts don't cry, how can I cry? The ruins in which my friend dug her claws in was covered in flames and blood, chains bounding ahold of Chloe. I tried to get to her again, only to be thrown back again by an unseen force._

_A barrier._

_I got to my feet again and turned seeing him, Simon's dad casting this whole thing. How, why? Why would he do this?! To Chloe!_

_"Why are you doing this?!" Chloe screamed, her voice strained in pain._

_Yes, why the hell are you doing this!_

_"Disposing a monster." He answered, and at that moment I felt undeniable hate toward the man. I even saw Lauren, Chloe's aunt._

_I could only watch as Chloe continued to scream and cry from the pain. I felt myself fall to my knees as a creature covered in blue flames appeared and dug his claws into her face, tearing a wound down her eye._

_"Chloe!" I screamed. I had never felt so scared in my entire life, even when I found out I was dead, even when I couldn't see my family ever again, or best friend. Well through they're eyes._

_I could only cry, watching through my teary eyes as the creature tore the back of Chloe's shirt open and carve into her back before clawing down her back enjoying her pain._

_"Please, please, let her go!" I shouted but my voice was unheard._

_He threw her back, closer to the hole and jumped down and I knew it was a portal to hell._

_"Chloe!" I screamed again and watched as she seemed to hear my words this one time, and lift her bloodied head to mine, and her face, oh god her face._

_Her tears had mixed in with the blood, her eyes had been carved into no use, and so only one eye remained open. Her eyes, they held so much agony, a pain no being should ever feel, not Chloe._

_I couldn't just let her leave! She's being dragged for god's sake! Why won't you help her?! I turned to Simon's father, Kit, and lifted a boulder with my powers before throwing it at him, only to watch it be deflected. He too had a barrier casted around him._

_I turned back to where Chloe was only to see her fall through the hole. "Nooooooooooo!" I scream and charge at the barrier, this time making it through. I ran to the hole and jumped for her outstretched hand while the ground closed around it._

_By the time I landed the ground had closed above her, and Chloe was gone. The ground that was once covered in runes had been burned away by the flames, and the organs and remains had been burnt to ash. I didn't look at the adults, I hated them, but I couldn't kill them, or even hurt them. They had casted some sort of barrier around them to keep ghosts away._

_So I lay there, and hugged my knees as tears shook my body._

_Chloe was my friend, the only one who could see and talk to me. And now…Now she's gone. I felt like a part of my soul had been torn out, and I could I lay there and cry. Any trace of what had just occurred tonight was gone. And by the time my sobs had calmed, Kit and Lauren were gone._

I tried to get to the others, but there was a barrier around the house. I wasn't even allowed to even see my friends. Chloe was gone, my friends couldn't see or hear me, and I had never felt so alone in my life.

That was two years ago. I still wonder if Chloe still lives, or if she's okay, wherever she is. I haven't seen my friends since that night. I've watched my family grow old. Nana still lives, her old heart still beats strong, and my brother is entering middle school.

But I still feel alone.

I look up at the blue cloudless sky, wondering why the world is the way it is when I felt something inside my soul. It was dark, very dark, but I could feel the sorrow too. There was also a sense of familiarity. But as soon as it came it was gone.

I racked my brain to match the spiritual power with a face but none came. And then it hit me.

I know who this is.

My long lost friend…

Chloe.

* * *

**Alright, first time I've done that, any good?**

**Next chapter may not take too long, though I may put in some Pov's of the other characters (main) to show how Chloe's 'disappearance' effected them.**

**Tell me if you think that's a good idea.**

**Thank you all for the support and keep reviewing!**

**Later~**


	7. Demon's Identity

**Hey readers,**

**So I'm free of the stupid diet my mother put me on (did you know milk causes acne?) because of my brother's birthday on Friday! So I was able to get back online (for some reason she said I couldn't use my computer) and so now I'm posting this chapter.**

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"I still don't get why we're doing this." Simon said, standing outside the door to the attic room everyone was told to meet, since Kit said he had to take care of something and left their newest safe house for the moment. "Simon, I don't like this either, but some things just don't add up. If we're going to stop her then we're going to need as much information we can get on this demon." Derek said to Simon, a determined look in his eyes.

Simon let out a sigh, "Fine, whatever." He said and opened up the door and stepping inside with his brother right behind him. It was a small room, but big enough for all of them. Michael was sitting on the large couch with Tori in his arms. Raquel was sitting in one of the reclining chairs, with her head back. Shaun was sitting across from Raquel and beside to the love-birds sitting on a wooden chair with his hands crossed much similar to Sherlock Home's style. And Jaden was half asleep on the small couch, his legs hanging off the end of the couch.

Simon went over the dusty window and sat on the bench in front of the window, while Derek went to the center of the room, in front of everyone and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, and slipping on his emotionless mask. "So, why are we up here again?" Raquel asked, sitting up while glancing around the room before her eyes landed on Derek's. "It's about the demon/demoness who killed Lauren isn't it? She seemed to know you guys, well just you three." She said pointing to Tori, Simon, and Derek.

"Yes, that's one of the thing's that confuses me. There's a chance that she was only referring to Lauren and Kit though." Derek said. "Yeah? Well your father also said she only care about blood-shed and destruction, so then why did she only kill Lauren?" Shaun asked, he wasn't on good terms with Kit. Never had agreed with what the man said, considering he knew he was leaving certain things out.

"Probably just trying to scare us, torturing us by killing us one by one." Tori said. "That's not a pleasant thought," Raquel whispered. A silence passed before Riley spoke up, "Honestly I don't get what's going on. She's obviously powerful, and from what Kit had said, she's been in hell for almost 20 years, and if they - Lauren and Kit - where the one's who put her there than no doubt she wants revenge, Shaun mentioned this before."

Simon didn't say anything, he didn't like how everyone was throwing accusations at his father, or at least that what it felt like. Yet deep down he was wondering the same thing, he could see the gaps in his father's story, he just didn't want to believe his father would lie to the.

"Kit said she was a supernatural with uncontrollable powers, I wonder what supernatural she was before her banishment, if we knew, maybe we could figure out what she's planning." Michael said, speaking up for the first time after giving a great deal of thought while everyone spoke.

Everyone nodded, except for Raquel who asked, "Kit said all demons only care for destruction and pain, so doesn't that mean that she doesn't have a plan and is just flat out killing all she sees."

Derek shook his head. "The fact that she spared us eliminates that option, in fact she could've killed me when she threw me into that tree, but instead I was only rendered unconscious." He told them, his glowing jade eyes deep in thought as he tries to piece the story together.

"Maybe she was trying to kill you and just failed." Simon said, though there was doubt in his tone. "No, Tori could've easily been killed when she deflected her lightning bolt. She could've thrown her own attack at Tori, but didn't." Michael said, giving Tori realization that she could've been killed at the moment.

"Ok, so she isn't killing everyone she sees. But that still doesn't get us anywhere." Riley said, shutting his eyes momentarily as he thinks. "Hey Tori, don't the Edison Group keep all their experiments on file?" Raquel asked. Tori nodded. "So then that means she is probably in there. The fastest way to find out who she is would be to hack into their database, because we won't get anywhere if we just keep guessing." Raquel finished, seeing that everyone else decided that'd be best.

Tori nodded, her hand resting on her chin. "Yeah, but we don't have a computer, remember? Kit had to trash ours because the Edison Group could see what we were doing on it."

"Then we use a computer they can't hack into, we use a public computer." Shaun said, sitting up straight. "They wouldn't be able to track our link because the public is connected to multiple routes and areas. If we use those, we can search through everything without them finding us." He finished, his eyes locking with Tori's.

Tori slowly nodded. "Yes, that would work, it'd be slower without all my files, but as long as I got our hard-drive I should be able to do it." She said, standing up with Michael, the others soon following.

"We should go now, the library is our best place the go. No one will be suspicious or anything and we don't have to fill in any forms of entry. We should hurry though, I think they close at 6 and it's four now." Michael said heading for the door but stopped hearing Simon's voice.

"Shouldn't we tell dad? What happens when he comes out and sees us not here." Simon said, but Derek held a hand up. He knew Simon didn't like going behind his back, but he didn't trust his father completely at the moment, and telling them what they were doing didn't seem like the best idea. "Then We'll leave a note saying we're going out for a moment and be back in a few hours." Derek told him, walking past him, after seeing his brother nod.

"Come on, we should hurry." He told him, walking out with the others.

* * *

It was 45 minutes later the gang was all huddled by one of the computers, with Tori hacking inside the EDG. After she told them it would take a while Michael, Shaun, Riley, Raquel, and Simon all wandered off inside the library. Michael was in the science fiction section reading 'The Fallen Race' while Shaun and Riley were going through the world record books, all at the same time trying not to laugh their heads off. Simon was looking through some books on artists, along with some comics on his lap, while Raquel was reading a book on zombies called 'Zombie-bomb'.

Derek however stayed by Tori as she worked on hacking into the EDG database. Tori threw a glance at Derek. "You know you don't have to stay, it looks like this will take a while." Tori said, typing repeatedly and non-stopping as she spoke. Derek shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm not really in the mood to read anyways." He told her quietly as he watched her work. Tori nodded.

She remembers how Derek had become even more quiet over the past two years since _she _left. Simon said he was acting like he had before the whole Lyle house incident. Tori didn't like looking back at the past for being reminded who her mother was, her father not wanting her, and her sister as a bitch. There was also the fact that her best-friend Liz was dead - killed by the Edison Group - and hasn't been at least seen moving objects around them showing she was there since _she _left. Tori didn't understand it. And now that _she _left it's not like if Liz was around she could hear her best-friend's words through _her _translation.

Tori hated _her _for leaving them. She could have said goodbye, or at least leave a note saying to why she decided to take off. Tori dug her nails into her palm, did _she _not think she would care, that anyone would care? And what about Derek? He hasn't been the same in the least bit since that day. She sometimes worried about him. It seemed like he could never let her go, the girl who ran away. It really pissed her off. She'll admit she didn't like _her _much before, but she grew to consider her a friend, a good friend. Maybe it was because she was the only other girl, and she had totally gotten _her _life and personality wrong, but the fact that she decided to leave them all behind to do who knows what, it just...just made her sick.

The computer beeped and the screen went black before the screen reloaded, and it showed they were inside the EDG's database. "Okay, I'm in." She told Derek and began scanning through countless files labeled - _Exterminate, shipments, pills, suppressors, X-Co-workers, staff, Davidoff, Subjects, and so on._

Tori narrowed her eyes on the file 'Subjects' and clicked in, entering it.

_Subject 2: Elizabeth Delany - Terminated Subject 5: Rachelle Rodgers - Missing _

Then there was a file that said 'Lost Causes', Tori clicked in, entering it seeing four familiar names, one including herself.

_Subject 1: Derek Souza Subject 3: Victoria Enright Subject 4: Simon Bae Subject 6: Chloe Saunders_

Tori looked at Derek and motioned to the screen in the area of his file as if to say 'may I?' Derek nodded a yes, and so Tori clicked on Derek's name and was immediately pulled to a document.

_Name: Derek Souza_

_Sex: Male_

_Supernatural Race: Werewolf Pure-breed_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Status: Alive_

_Age: 19_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Mother - Unknown, Father - Zachary Cain/deceased, Grandfather - Theo Cain/deceased, Cousins - Nate Cain and Carter Cain/Deceased. Adoptive Father - Kit Bae, Adoptive Brother - Simon Bae. _

_Notes: The boy is a threat, do not engage, shoot on sight. He has been on the run with Kit Bae, Lauren Saunders, Simon Bae, Victoria Enright, and three others who are unknown to the Edison Group. Close relationship to a young girl named Chloe Saunders, however this girl hasn't been seen in the last two years. It is unknown where she is and/or if she's dead. He has already taken the shifting ability of a wolf, and is very dangerous, intelligent, and strong. Serves as a guardian over the others._

Tori said, clicking out of the page and scrolling over to Simon's file.

_Name: Simon Bae_

_Sex: Male_

_Supernatural Race: Sorcerer_

_Race: Korean/Swedish_

_Status: Alive_

__Age: 18__

__Eye Color: Blue__

__Origin: Unknown__

__Family: Father - Kit Bae, Mother - Unknown, Adoptive Brother - Derek Souza, Half Sister - Victoria Enright.__

__Notes: This subject was a success though did end up with a side affect of diabetes, he is currently on the run with Derek Souza, Victoria Enright, Kit Bae, Lauren Saunders, and three others unknown to the Edison Group. Capture on sight, not a threat.__

Tori was shocked. "Holy shit, Simon's my half brother!" Tori couldn't believe it, in fact it sort of freaked her out how she used to want to date him. Derek was also surprised, his reaction told Tori he didn't know. Tori sighed, "Guess I'm about to find out." She whispered and clicked on her file.

_Name: Victoria Enright_

_Sex: Female_

_Supernatural Race: Witch/Sorcerer_

_Race: Caucasian/Korean_

_Status: Alive_

_Age: 17_

_Eye Color: Dark Brown_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Mother - Diane Enright/Deceased, Step-Father - Unknown/Deceased, Step-Sister - Lara Enright, Biological Father - Kit Bae, Half-Brother - Simon Bae._

_Notes: The girl is very powerful, do not engage, capture on sight. She seems to be unaware of her birth-right, and of her heritage. Currently on the run with Simon Bae, Kit Bae, Derek Souza, Lauren Saunders, and three others unidentified. _

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Was Tori's intelligent response. "I can't believe this." She muttered under her breath. She then exited from her file and stared at the last file, rather hesitant to open it. She looked at Derek who stared at the screen before slowly nodding. Tori let out a long breath before clicking on the file, and entering it.

_Name: Chloe Saunders_

_Sex: Female_

_Supernatural Race: Necromancer_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Status: Unknown_

_Age: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Aunt - Lauren Fellows, Mother - Jennifer Saunders/Deceased, Father - Steve Saunders._

_Notes: The girl disappeared 2 years ago on march 3rd, the day were an earthquake came and passed in a matter of minutes. There was a tracker inside the girl's blood but the signal went off at exactly 2:13am on march 3rd. It is unknown if she destroyed the tracker. The group of supernaturals she traveled with seem to be unaware of her location. Her powers are uncontrollable and unknown at this point, if seen shoot on sight. _

"Huh, that's strange." Tori said while exiting that file. Derek nodded. "The Edison Group don't even know where she is, it seems." He said after a moment. "Let's keep checking. See what you can find through their reports." Derek told her, but his mind lingered on the information over Chloe's file for just a little longer before he cleared his thoughts.

Tori scrolled around the database for 5 minutes before she found reports over the recent few years. She clicked on the folder and opened it, revealing several documents.

_March 3rd, 2009, 11am: Reports show an earthquake occurred in New York, one area split open and an odd figure could be seen spotted around the area of that time. It was of that same day an Edison Group building was destroyed by an unknown identity in the form of a frightening animal. There were no survivors or this incident except for the experiments who escaped. _

_March 4th, 2009, 2pm: Reports revealed two more Edison buildings destroyed in separate states of the U.S. It is believed that this being is a supernatural but the evidence of death is unknown do to each building being destroyed. Subjects/experiments have all disappeared, but appear to have escaped death themselves. Whoever is killing is clearly after the Edison Group, and seems to be eliminating us by the day. Possible past subject, but the power is unseen._

_March 5th, 2009, 6pm: Reports through scouts pin-pointed the figures location heading our direction. I researched the identity of the destroyer and have come across a frightening discovery. It appears that this is a demon, but not any demon, but an illegal demon. One that had broken it's chains that bound it's soul to hell. If this is a subject from the past the grudge must be from our experiments. We only wanted to create a better, stronger race, but it seems in result of this, we have created a monster. Or rather, a demon. _

"Today is march 6th, which means she's been free for only a few days but has caused this much destruction. It seems she's only after the one's who banished her." Tori said. But Derek had noticed something Tori missed. There are still so many gaps, yet he fears that his guess is correct.

One, the demon only killed Lauren but not Kit, the reason may be a sense of betrayal that Lauren caused. And she did say she would be back for Kit, maybe to give us time to think as to her reasons, or maybe another reason...

Two, March 3rd is the day Chloe disappeared, and two years later on the same day a demon escapes hell and kills Lauren, attacks Kit, and begins to destroy the Edison Group, yet spares us.

Three, Says she knows us. If she were referring to those besides Lauren and Kit and to the three of us like Raquel had said there's only one other person that knows the three of us.

But it could all be a coincidence. Then again it would explain why she disappeared that night without leaving a note or saying goodbye. He knows she loved him. Also, she left all her belongings behind. They thought it was because she needed as little to carry around or something of the sorts, but there's a chance it was completely uncalled for her disappearance.

Then there's Liz. No one has heard from her in the ghost of floating objects since Chloe's disappearance. Maybe Liz is somehow connected to this. Which means she's they're best guess to confirm this.

But he also can't believe this. Does this mean Chloe never mean to leave? That she still loves him? Is that why no one knows where she is, and the fact that the apparent tracker was destroyed? But if this is all true, that means she's been in the depths of hell all this time.

And if this is true then that means Lauren was most likely apart of this, considering if she is the demon then that explains why she killed her so brutally. And if Lauren and her are connected like this than that most likely Kit knew of this, which means he's involved. Or rather, his girl-friend was sent to hell by his own father.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Tori asked him, noticing the fearful look on his face, something she hadn't seen since two years ago the day she disappeared.

Derek met his eyes with hers. "This is not good, if I'm correct then..." He trailed off. Tori grabbed his arm in a firm grip. "Derek what is it? What did you realize." Tori asked him, a hint of worry in her voice.

"If I'm correct..." Derek said pausing a moment before looking away from Tori before looking back.

"Then Chloe is the demon."

* * *

**Yosh!**

**That was a bit long but what do you guys think?**

**Live and review**

**Update will be sooner or later...**

**Later!**


	8. Hunting

**Hey readers,**

**So I decided to put in another memory here, but this one will be of Chloe's past, well a quick glimpse of it. **

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

I watched from the top of the trees as he drove as far as he could from where I last racked them. I chuckle, such a coward. Running away will get you no where. In fact I could kill Kit now and get it over with, but I need my old friends to realize what he'd done before I take his soul and drag it to hell.

But really, I would be the one to know running away solves nothing. Fighting is the only path.

_Flashback: 2 years ago in human days_

_I ran through the molten lava, my legs catching a flame as I sprint. My clothes are torn to rags and my body has been abused in ways I could only guess to be undying, never fading pain. So as I ran I picked up my pace for fear of going back._

_It was the fear that made me lose._

_I neared one of the red portals, dodging creatures I refuse to look at, their soulless dead bodies tromping after me. I'll be lucky if a demon doesn't see me, but of course my luck runs out. Before me stood what was similar to a grim but instead of a human appearance it took the form of a bull. It let out a roar and the last thing I see is the red flames swallowing. _

_The next time I woke I found myself in a cellar, lifted off the ground by chains. My shirt had been torn off and the idea suddenly came into mind what they were going to do. I heard the snap and then the pain lash against my back._

_I counted every hit, 1, 2,3, 100, 200, and so on. When the chains were undone the claws of the bulled beast too me by the chin and made me look into it's face, flashing it's fangs in a roar before chucking me through the wall back into the fiery desert. _

_I walked for miles on ends, my feet the only thing keeping me alive. The sand eaters try to grab me by my legs and pull me under but thankfully I knew what was sand and what wasn't._

_The blood never stopped flowing from my back, this caused more of the fallen soulless beings to hunt me. And the only way to seal the wound, is through the death of a demon, and devouring their flesh and blood..._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"You can't be serious." Simon told Derek once everyone was back at the safe house. Fortunately for them, it appeared Kit hadn't returned yet, giving them time for yet another discussion.

"That's what I said." Tori added, sitting against one of the stools by the kitchen. Tori looked at Derek, "It's not her." She told Derek, but it seemed she was also trying to convince herself of this as well. Derek shot a glare at the two, silencing them both. "Do you think I want this to be true? But when you add up all the information, it all leads to her."

Tori only shook her head, Simon hung his head, and Derek took a breather. "Listen, if I'm wrong that great, but we still need to see if it's the truth." Derek told them, his voice softer than before.

Tori let out a sigh, but nodded none the less. "Okay, then let's ask dad when he get's back." Simon said, still not liking the accusation towards his father. "And what? Ask him if he banished her to hell?" Riley said sarcastically. Raquel however was still unaware of who Chloe was, "Wait, so hold on. Who is Chloe again?" She asked the trio.

Derek avoided their eyes and Tori kept silent so Simon answered for them. "Chloe was with us since the beginning. She's a necromancer, but her powers had been altered to the point where her abilities were uncontrollable. She left us 2 years ago, and no one has seen her since..." He told her.

Shaun sat up, "Wait, you said her powers were uncontrollable right? Didn't Kit say the same thing?" He told them. No one replied but the truth was clear, so clear that Simon was beyond angered, but he didn't let it show. No, he would ask his father himself for the truth, that way he can know the whole truth.

Tori took a deep breath, "Okay...So if it is...Chloe. Then should we talk to her?" She asked, while staring at her nails. "She'll be able to answer our questions whether she's Chloe or not, the problem is...how do we approach her without being killed?" Shaun said.

"Yeah, I got the feeling she won't make it so easy for us." Raquel said. "Then we'll just to keep her in one spot, a spell would work considering that's the only thing I can think of that would restrain a demon's power." He said looking at Tori who nodded.

"We still have to deal with her dogs though." Michael said. "We'll kill them." Tori responded. "I don't think she'll be too happy with that..." Shaun told them. "It's our only option, because even if we do end up holding her, those dogs will always be by her side, so the only way would be too kill them." Riley said.

Derek nodded, "Michael and I will handle them. Raquel, Shaun, Riley, and Simon, you guys will be helping Tori out." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Raquel said.

"Yeah! Let's go hunt some demons!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the mountains..._

A black van drove silently along an abandoned road. Inside the van drove kit Bae, a bottle of beer in one hand while the other remained on the steering wheel. Though suddenly out of no where a figure appeared in the middle of the road, startling Kit. But when he recognized it has _her _he only sped faster, towards the unmoving demon.

In just mere seconds from hitting the demon right on did she vanish, allowing Kit to slow down and let out a breath. He set his beer down only to turn to the passenger seat and see the very demon sitting there, staring back at him with her crimson blood eyes.

He slammed on the breaks and tried to jump out of the van, but the door would not budge. He slowly turned back around seeing she had picked up his beer bottle and began flipping it along her fingers.

"Good evening, Kit." An evil grin spread across her lips.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"

* * *

**Yeah~**

**Live and review**

**Update will be sooner or later...**

**Later!**


	9. Reborn

**Hey readers,**

**So I decided to put in another memory here, but this one will be of Chloe's past, well a quick glimpse of it. **

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers **

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

_Two years ago I was sentenced banishment in hell, and only 15 years later in hell was I reborn. Years I had survived as a human in hell, remaining alive with a strong will and soul. But at some point, you always have to face reality. I had consumed demon flesh and blood over the 15 years to keep me alive, but remaining human would only last so long. The transformation into another being is almost indescribable, pain that is indescribable. _

_My rebirth into a demon. _

_I had crossed over the dry mountains when I collapsed to my knees by a sudden pain in my stomach, like someone was twisting around my intestines. I did not scream, for I had felt worse. But then my blood began to boil to the point where I wanted to shred off my skin just so the boiling blood could all go away._

_My spine ripped out from my back, shifting and strengthening, while my bones popped and cracked from the inside. My jaw felt as though it was slammed by a jack hammer, and my head was pounding. Fire surrounded me before covering my skin and creating a second layer of skin healing all my scars except for the brand and my eye scar. My nails sharpened and teeth lengthened. My hearing became acute and my eyes went from blue to a crimson blood-red, my pupils slit. _

_I felt my new spine slam back into my body and my blood calm from it's boiling point. When I stood I was taller, and had new senses. I had become a demon, though just a minor compared to the others. Because the older and the longer we are in hell, the stronger and more abilities are gained. _

_The ancient demons have wings or take on the form of a dragon, while others can shift weapons from their body. I had only gained control of the necro powers and made a pack with the hunting dogs. _

_I was given a name for myself. 'Alpha of the West, Clove.'_

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

"Talk?" Kit Squeaked. Ah, I'm enjoying this. Every second of it. I flip the bottle in my hands, "Do you not wish to talk?" I ask him while swinging the bottle across my fingers. I was forced to hold back a grin when he began to shake. "N-n-no! I mean yes, we-we can talk. We can t-talk all you like!" He stuttered. Reminding me of who I was as a human.

I finally let my grin out. "Good man, so I'm curious. Why do you think you're still alive...especially in MY presence?" I ask him casually, like we're old buddies of a past life. Kit paused in thought. "Simon?" He guessed. I shook my head 'no'. "It's because you're afraid to die. You're so afraid to die after what you'd done to me. Forcing a soul of light into the deepest darkest pits of hell when you were not the Grim, not the being who sorts the souls. No, you just did it out of fear. Fear is a terrible thing, it remains in light, but never reaches the darkness. You know you won't be seeing the light when you die, and that's why you're so afraid. And I'm going to enjoy every second of this fear. And it's this same fear that made you leave the others isn't it? Afraid of them finding out what you did to their dear ol' little necro. Well, thanks to you I'm no longer that child of those days. I'm no longer human." I tell him.

"You really are a monster." Kit whispered, so I knew he wasn't trying to anger me. Good of him too, he isn't in the position to piss off a demon. "Yes. I am. But you made a grave mistake before, 2 years ago in your time. Believing I was a monster. I had been merely a child who did not understand who or what she was. A child who was different, a misfit with uncontrollable undeniable fearful powers. Powers that cost me my humanity." I stare out the window. "But you know Kit?" I say turning back to him. "I need to thank you for sending me to hell." I say seeing his eyes widened. "Because I now understand everything. I was never going to be able to live a human life, I would always be the dead weight. I would still fear my life." I clench my hands, letting out an evil smirk. "But now, I'm a being to be feared." I tell him, shattering his window with his now broken liquor bottle.

"I will show you what a real monster is. Your fate was sealed the day you banished me to hell. And when you're time comes, I will show you true fear." My eyes blaze in excitement and I begin to laugh at his terrified expression. I force myself to settle down and give him a middle finger mock salute. "Until then!" I shout and vanish out of his van back into the tree I was before, as if I was never there. After all, doors are for humans.

I watch waiting for Kit to leave. Knowing after what he was told by your's truly, he must be scared shitless. I think it was almost ten minutes before he started going again, but this time at full speed leaving tire tracks. I chuckle darkly. I gave Lauren a quick but painful death to her passageway to hell. But for Kit, I'm gonna make him feel true terror before I end his life. And it won't be quick.

I sigh and jump off the tree meeting the six hell wolves or as the humans call them 'Hell hounds', and brushed through each of their fur. "You pups will never leave me right?" I ask them, gaining a cackle from them all. I smile. "Thought so." I turn and begin walking south. "Time to go hunting dogs." I say, smiling devious as we make our way to our next target.

* * *

**K, that's it for that chapter!**

**I'm using a weird keyboard at a hotel so even though I used spell-check (which I usually forget to use) if there are any mistakes don't blame me. Blame the san Francisco Hotel!**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**And Thanks for all the support so far!**

**Later readers!**


	10. Demonic Bounds

**Hey readers,**

**So I just got pelted by those stupid blood suckers and now my arms are freakin annoying the hell out of me. I mean this is what I get for playing paintball right by a swamp, as a sniper. Well, on the plus side I got 3 guys out, nailed them in the neck and face. I think I also got a spider bite. Really sucks, anyways here's the next chapter, not much happening really.**

**Disclaimer: I - The Reaping Wolf - do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: I used spell-check so there shouldn't be errors in spelling.**

**Chapter 12 (I think)**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Damn, finding a demon binding spell is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I mean really, you'd think everyone would want to know everything about demons. But then again they are _demons. _

I sigh a put my hand on my cheek as I continue reading this book about demons. I couldn't even find one book about demon bound spells. Garr.

Thinking back about what Derek had said about the demon being...Chloe, is really nerve racking. I mean for the past two years since she disappeared we've been wondering where the hell she went. I tried to not care, and I mean really not care. But we're talking about Chloe. The girl who was afraid of her own shadow. I mean I guess it makes sense seeing ghosts you're whole life but still.

Not to mention she loved Derek, and I mean those two were _in _love. I sometimes envied the two, I hadn't those two hooking up. I always thought it'd be her and Simon. But now, I see that those two, they were a good couple. But then she just disappeared that morning. She left all her stuff and didn't even write a note. And we looked for her, thinking maybe the Edison Group took her. We went as far as busting in one of the St. Cloud buildings in search for her and some answers. But they told us they didn't have her.

After that, we ran out of there and regrouped. We decided she must've run off, afraid of her powers most likely. And ever since we never spoke of her. Lauren got real mad if we even mentioned her name and Kit would step out. I hated her before but she grew on me. Maybe because she _was _the only other girl, since we were complete opposites, but she was my unmentioned friend. And then she left and Derek withdrew himself like he had been 3 years ago as Simon told me. I was pissed for months until Michael came. I owe him a lot. But if anyone else thinks I'll be going easy and nicer with them they're dead wrong.

Simon and Derek are my brothers. Considering Simon is technically my half-brother in the first place. Eh, and all that time in Lyle when I was 'attracted' to him. It's unmentionable between us. I would zap anyone who mentioned it. Cause it's just disgusting. Just gross.

But if what Derek said...Chloe being the demon. Well that just simply, scares me. She had killed (more like mutilated) Lauren - her aunt - and knocked both Kit and Derek unconscious. That couldn't be Chloe. She would never do that. But then again, if she was _banished to hell _then that would change a person wouldn't it? Even someone as small as Chloe.

But it's just so hard to see.

That _tall, _powerful demon who didn't hesitate to kill Lauren brutally and quick, who wears that frightening armor followed by those _things _just couldn't be Chloe, right?

Chloe Saunders was a small, (dumb), girl who was constantly protected by Derek because she feared her own powers. She stuttered, was a softly, and couldn't defend herself. Well she did with Derek eventually. But still, if Chloe was in hell for two years, could she change so much? And if she was sent to hell then the facts that Derek said means that Lauren and Kit were involved. Which explains why she would kill Lauren and not the rest of us. But why not Kit? And why spare us if she really was a demon.

Too many questions, no answers.

It's driving me crazy.

But one thing I do know is that this demon is hiding her face.

And something tells me the face beneath it will answer a good amount of questions.

But for now we just need to find her and get a chance to talk to her. Which means I have to find this stupid demon bound spell.

Troublesome...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Hey guys?" Simon asked walking into the living room where Raquel, Riley, and Tori were. Raquel who sat opposite of Tori on the recliner turned an eye to him and Riley waved to him. Tori merely flipped the page of the book she was reading but he didn't seem to care.

"Do you guys...Do you think Dad's coming back?" He asks them, nervous as he constantly shifts on his feet. "Raquel nor Tori reply so Riley shakes his head. "I'm sorry bro, but he's been gone almost two days now and hasn't called us." He tells Simon not needing to say anymore. Simon runs his hand messily through his blood hair before nodding and leaving through the door without another word.

"Probably needs to some to terms with this if everything about Chloe is true." Raquel says.

Tori stops reading for a moment nodding slowly knowing that if it is true about Chloe, then they had been living with the ones who had sent their friend into the depths of hell.

She shakes her head lightly. She didn't want to think about it when it's still uncertain. So she turns back to the book that is called 'Demon Salvation'.

Raquel notices a familiar building on the TV screen and quickly grabs the remote turning up the volume.

_"In the past few days countless Cable building have been destroyed without evidence and police have not revealed any information. One unknown source did say however that there were no survivors inside the building and that it is unknown who is doing this. Government officials suspect it may be an act of terrorists, but it still remains unknown. This is Tara Decoy of New York, and this is NY News." _Raquel put the channel on mute.

"Hn, looks like she made the news." Riley mused.

"And the paper." Michael says walking into the room shirtless with a towel wrapped around his neck while holding up the news paper and tossed it over to the coffee table while leaning over the couch Tori was sitting and reading on giving her a peck on her cheek gaining a smile from her. She turned and gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing him away making him stumble backwards.

Michael chuckled seeing his girlfriend back to her searching and walked over to the fridge and grabbed two waters. Tossing one of them to Derek who appeared right at that moment.

Derek appeared to have just taken a shower, seeing his black hair was dropping water unto the wooden floor. He nodded thanks to Michael before opening it and taking a large gulp while Michael just pressed it against his forehead.

"Where's Simon?" Derek asked.

"Went outside to think." Raquel said, now flipping through channels before grunting and tossing the remote randomly at Riley.

"Ugh, where's Shaun?" Raquel groaned bored.

"Still running most likely." Derek said.

She nodded before heaving a sigh and rolling her head back.

"Ah ha!" Tori shouts startling everyone except the wolves. "What the hell Tori?!" Raquel growls rubbing her ears.

Ignoring the girl Tori holds out the book. "I _fucking_ finally found the damn demon bound spell!" She exclaims gaining a hug from the back by Michael.

"How's it work?" Riley asks her.

Tori looks on the page and begins reading out the paragraph.

"daemonum modus, which means Demonic Bounds, The summoning and creation of hell chains that capture the demon and holds it for about 9 minutes. So if we can get enough information out of her by then than hopefully she won't kill us when the chains break and the spell ends." She tells them, smiling happily that she finally found the spell after going through _7 _books.

"So you can cast it?" Shaun asks, appearing in the doorway, covered in sweat.

Tori nods.

"Yes, it'll take a lot out of me though. So we can't waste a second of it because I won't be able to summon it again after I cast it." She tells them.

"Okay so when should we go and what should we bring?" Raquel asks. "Oh, and what about a car? Kit has the van ya know?" She says remembering that they're transportation lost.

"We'll just steal a tool van." Shaun says.

"And as for what to bring... We'll grab the tranq guns we got from the occasional EDG stalkers. Some chains to tie her up if we can weaken her enough after Tori's spell ends. Some extra clothes and food. Pack our bags too because we won't be returning here. Basically bring everything but keep the chains and hand cuffs out for her.

"And what if she does decide to go along with us?" Raquel asks.

"We'll still have to chain her up, even if it is Chloe I won't take her word for it until we know more about her and this situation." Both Riley and Shaun say at the same time.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow. Dawn." Derek told them, giving a nod to Tori before heading up to his room.

"So tomorrow we find out who the demon really is then?" Raquel asks.

Tori nods. "Yes, we find out who the hell this demon is."

* * *

**Getting exciting isn't it?**

**Next chapter up soon. Probably tomorrow night if I get lucky. **

**I'm purposely staying up so late cause I can't go home until night tomorrow :'(**

**Well until then~**

**Later.**


	11. Let's Go Kill Some Hounds

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I had to dismiss some of my other stories for a bit and limited for my four favorite, best, and most likely to be uploaded. Lucky for all the support from all of you, I kept this one. Though for those who enjoyed the stories that had been deleted I give my sincere apologies but there were just to many to update, though I promise they'll be posted back up once I have the time and luck.**

**Notice: Blame spell-check if there's errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers or the likes of hell**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

A stolen white van raced down the road headed towards Colorado as fast as possible, not caring for the speed limit or the police that are currently trying to pull them over. Inside the van drove Derek, Michael on his left, Riley, Shaun, and Raquel sat in the back seat row while Tori and Simon took the back.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone over the speed limit." Tori commented, irritated by the constant ringing from the police sirens.

Derek scowled. "If we weren't speeding we wouldn't make it in time, you saw the pattern Tori, you should know she doesn't stay in a state for more than a day, and what's more is she was going from left to right around the country." Derek exclaimed, turning sharply around a car before pulling ahead and going 150mph.

"I know, I know, I just wish the cops weren't around." Tori replied, painting runes along her arms from the shoulder all the way to her fingers.

"Remind me what that's for again." Simon asked Tori, as the black paint seemed to sink into her skin almost like it was a tattoo.

"This is temporarily sealing ink, allows me to paint the symbols unto my arms so I don't have to trap the demon while we're chasing after her, instead I just have to release these runes to summon the bounding spell." She told him, focusing intently as she finished the runes down to the last detail.

The runes were made up in ancient writing mixed in with Latin words and the symbol of Satan to correspond with the mark that is said to bare among all demons sentenced or in this case _sent_ to hell.

"How long do you think we have?" Shaun asked, looking between Michael and Derek.

"4 hours." Michael responded glancing at his watch.

He looked out the back mirror seeing the cops gaining on them. "We got to lose them Derek." He told him quickly.

"I would've done that if I could, but incase you hadn't realized we're on a one way rode in the middle of nowhere!" Derek shouted, agitated.

Riley glanced at the ramp, then thought about the truck tires. "Go off rode." He told Derek.

"WHAT?!" Half the people in the car exclaimed.

"It's the best chance we have, and it will get us there faster. Tori you done painting those runes?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Good because this is gonna be rough!" Shaun shouted, before Derek went full speed before gliding off the road and down the ramp of the hill, gaining speed at every second.

Derek didn't dare hit the brakes as they went over 200, only steered away from the trees as the dove through the forest, breaking the windows every few minutes or so forcing everyone to duck.

"If we keep going in this direction we should make it there before nightfall." Raquel told them, staring at the map she was holding up, her finger tracing the trail she found them on.

"Good." Was Derek's simple yet quick reply.

* * *

Chloe had been crossing through Colorado after destroying the 15th Edison Group building and 7th Cable building aka St. Cloud's.

Her wolves followed quietly behind her, their fur soaked in blood that belonged to the humans they slaughtered. Chloe walked without stop, her fingers still wet from recent blood of an unfortunate mountain lion she devoured. The wolves preferred human flesh while even though she could enjoy the taste as well she refused seeing eating humans is nothing but a disgust.

Of course she had to eat at some point and she was no longer in hell, supplied by the soul steam they breath in from the tortured sentenced to hell.

Chloe's only goal was to wipe out all buildings, which very few remained, only 3 or 4 now. And prove that Kit and Lauren were the one's who took her away from her past life. Of course she would've taken Lauren alive and actually planned to, but just seeing that women sitting there enjoying wine like a god, she just wanted to tear her apart, but not by her, no that would be too much an honor, she let her wolves have her. And damn did it feel good to see her body burn to bones.

Two of her six wolves howled from the distance, the four behind her who had walked silently had snapped their head to the right, picking up the scent of supernatural blood. Chloe sniffed the air and also recognized it.

"Leave them, for now."

* * *

They made it just as the sun was almost out of sight, and were parked just a few miles away from the border, they're van hidden by the trees. Derek stood with Michael, they're eyes following every sound, and trail made by wolves. Shaun and Riley were a little off to the right of them waiting for Raquel to return. Raquel had transformed into a white owl enhancing her hearing and sight, also allowing her to scout ahead while they prepared.

Speaking of preparing, Simon and Tori were currently gathering the countless heavy chain just for reinforcement along with some hand cuffs and ankle shackles.

"We ready?" Derek asked the two.

Raquel appeared and landed on a branch before shifting back to normal now perched on the tree like a cat.

"They're coming." She told them, before two red eyes appeared in front of them, and the two hell hounds revealed themselves. Growling and showing they're fangs meaning they were ready for attack.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, let's go kill some hounds."

* * *

**Okay that was short but I have to go preform a 'concert' in an hour so I got to get ready to go,**

**The actual exciting part and battle will be the next few chapters**

**Until then I guess...**


	12. I Am Not Your Enemy

**Hey readers,**

**I hate school yet love the fact I don't have to be there till 9 but be on the bus by 8 :/ Anyways I woke up at 6:30 and started working on this so if there are spelling errors, it's because I was tired, very tired. And in need of Starbucks**

**Notice: Blame spell-check if there's errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers or the likes of hell**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Silence descended unto the lands, even the wind was silent as it wisps away the fallen leaves. The two hellhounds had not attacked first, and so without thinking and using it to their advantage both Michael and Derek charged forward, prepared to barrel through the wolves but were surprised to see the two hellhounds disappear back into the forest.

Michael and Derek continued to chase the hounds as they ran, the werewolves not far behind. Of course, unknown to them and everyone else this was exactly Chloe's plan.

Chloe smirked as the chase began.

"Alright, you four, you know what to do." She told the remaining hell creatures who immediately sprinted off toward their brothers.

The demon cracked her knuckles, smirking before running forward, ready to begin the second chase.

* * *

Shaun, Riley, Raquel, Simon, and Tori all waited uneasily as time passed. Since the two werewolves sprinted off the forest had gone silent once more, not even the insects dared make noise, it was as though nature was frightened by the demon's presence, not daring to cross it's path.

Laughing suddenly erupted all around them, causing them to jump slightly in surprise. The owner of the laughter was in no absolute direction, the haunting and taunting laughter seemed as though it'd never fade, until, it final stopped.

But this only made everyone even more unease.

Suddenly a tree to the right of Simon made a loud crack, the sound echoing through the lands. Everyone got a very bad feeling as the tree began to make a crunching sound, before the tree actually began to fall. And right where everyone stood.

"Get back!" Riley and Shaun shouted, both noticing this and immediately shoving everyone as far as they could with their strength while leaping at the same time out of the way, only to hear the tree make a loud swoosh as it hit the surface.

"Shit." Simon cursed, hurriedly getting to his feet along with the others.

Before anyone could make another sound, Simon was suddenly thrown backwards, slamming hard against another tree most likely bruising his ribs. Immediately after making contact, Simon had been knocked out.

"Simon!" Raquel called, shaken for they hadn't even seen anyone through him back, it was as though the wind had shoved him back all of a sudden.

"Sorry." A voice laughed coming from all directions of the forest again. "I just couldn't help myself ya know? He is the son of the man who sent me to hell after all." The voice taunted.

"Show yourself!" Shaun barked.

Laughter only continued, almost as though it grew louder.

"Damnit, I didn't know demons were cowards!" Raquel shouted, only to be answered as the laughter came to a sudden stop.

Before anyone even knew what was happening the demon in black armored landed right in front of Raquel, a clawed hand reaching up and cuirassing Raquel's cheek.

The demon merely chuckled, before moving her hands to her neck. Raquel was to shaken by the KI (killer intent) to move or even make a call of help. Nope, she was terrified.

"coward you say? I have fought off thousands of every demon ever known and even the one's unknown. I have survived the worst and cruelest hell, and wouldn't hesitate to kill a weak human in a second. Yet you call me a demon? Pathetic for the one whose to shaken to even squeak like the little mouse you are." She said before tightening her grip around her neck into a choke-hold.

Raquel tried to resist, her hands grasping the demon's own and trying to pull her away, yet she wasn't near strong enough to over power her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Riley shouted, charging the demon only to see her disappear and reappear on top of a tree, Raquel dangling with the demon holding her shoulder, claws digging into her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"What's that?" The demon taunted, letting her grip loosen slightly causing Raquel to let out a shriek.

She tried to shape shift but her body wouldn't allow her.

"Don't bother. You're body is to busy dealing with my presence to listen to anymore commands." The demon spoke, amused as it only made the girl squirm even more.

"This is not Chloe." Tori whispered, the demon still picked it up though, and grinned but didn't comment.

A howl of pain suddenly erupted from the distance causing the demon's head to snap up, gazing out into the distance.

She threw Raquel away who screamed but was caught gently into the arms of Riley who growled up at the demon, who was still gazing in the direction of the howl.

"Well, this was fun. But I'm afraid I must be going." She said before leaping into the air, planning to land on the other tree top only to hear Tori's next words.

"No you won't."

* * *

"No you won't." Tori said before immediately pressing left palm over her right and facing her hands upward facing Chloe, who was currently in mid air, though time seemed as though it were in slow motion.

Tori knew this was her best chance and immediately called out the spell.

"Sancte angelus cecidit, obsecro te, quod potestas daemonium et religavit vincula coactura est via ad invenire tuum. Oramus te rogamus, audi nos vocat ... Sapiens Rasen!"

(Translate: Oh holy fallen angel, I call upon your power to force upon your chains and bound this demon that has found it's way to our land. We beg for you, hear our calls... Rasen Sage!)

Chains suddenly wretched out from the ground and snatched unto and around the demon's - Chloe - ankle and forced her to the land, beckoning down to her knees. Two more chains wretched from the ground and tightened their hold around her wrists, pulling them behind her back, and holding her now bowed to the supernaturals.

Another cry of a howl erupted from the distance making Chloe want to go to them, but the chains held her back. "Free me!" Chloe snarled, trying to shatter the burning black chains that bound her before the humans.

Tori stepped forward, right up in front of her. Raquel standing by Riley and Shaun who all stood behind Tori, a good distance away.

Tori merely grinned in response, finally happy the demon was under her spell.

"Sorry, but I do believe you're no longer in the position to speak." She told the demon, blue lightning sparks crackling across her fingers.

"Now I have a few answers I need from you...understand?" Tori said raising her lightning encased fist as a threat. But Chloe only laughed in response.

"I've felt pain far worse than anything you could ever hope to accomplish, there's nothing you can get from me." She mocked.

Tori snarled in response before flashing a lighting into her shoulder, the lighting piercing through flesh before going out the other side.

But unfortunately the demon spoke the truth, because that bloody grin still remained.

"Why are you out of hell?" She asked, not expecting an answer. But was surprised to actually gain one.

"Hell got to boring, so I decided to pay some ol' sweet revenge." She answered, showing her toothy/fangy grin in response.

Tori ignored her and asked the most curious question on her mind. "Why are you destroying the Edison and St. Cloud?"

The demon frowned. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No." Was Tori's response.

Chloe inwardly smiled. "Well, in that case, it's because I was once a supernatural like the rest of you."

"What kind?"

"Necro." Was her answer, that sent Tori's hope down the drain.

Hope that prayed her old friend Chloe had truly run off and left them without a goodbye, instead of being banished to hell because of her powers.

"And I suppose you could say I once knew you, though that was a centaury ago. I'm surprised I remember yet."

Tori's eyes narrowed. "It's been two."

But her next words froze Tori still.

"A year in the mortal world is half a centaury in hell. But I can tell you still pray you're old friend isn't who kneels before you now."

Tori looked at the demon and asked the final question. "Who are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile the last of the hellhounds had fallen, their corpses laying dead at the werewolves feet. The werewolves were lucky they were purebreds, if not they wouldn't have had a chance against the hell hounds, but their blood deemed them their luck.

Though as they decided to return to the others they were shocked to see the six previously hellhounds lift to their feet once more, but now were made up of black wisps, only their eyes remained the same as a piercing crimson red.

"What the-" Before Michael could finish however the black wolves began to part away until they were black strands of wisp and disappeared as the wind carried them away.

Michael and Derek shared a glance before they began running back to the scent of their pack.

* * *

"Who are you." Tori asked, only to be knocked backwards by the wind. Looking up she watched as the black and red strands of wisp surrounded the demon before entering her heart, disappearing from view but now merging with the demon Chloe's red demonic soul.

Chloe let out a laugh, shattering the chains that bound her wrists and ankles before she rose back to her feet, towering over the humans/supernaturals.

Chloe slowly removed her hood revealing her sharp and angular beautiful face, piercing demonic eyes meeting Tori's shell-shocked ones, who could only stare at the blonde hair with red and black highlights, and a long three lines scar through her eye and down to her jaw.

"I have many names... Demoness of the West, Alpha of the Westland Wolves, Death's door, And Clove." Tori inwardly leapt grateful this wasn't Chloe, but then a thought occurred to her...

If this wasn't Chloe, who had now broke the fallen angel's soul linked chains then what was going to prevent her from slaughtering them now.

Although it seemed Chloe wasn't finished.

"However, in my human days my name was Saunders. Chloe Saunders I believe." A cruel smirk graced her lips as fear, shock, and despair filled into Tori's eyes.

"...But she died long ago..." Chloe said before slowly approaching Tori, who was frozen in place.

The three others began to run towards them but wouldn't be fast enough. Slowly Chloe kneeled down to where Tori laid, her claws gently reaching towards her right eye as Chloe leaned forward and whispered something into Tori's ear, to low for even the werewolves to pick up.

Everyone feared for the worse but instead they were shocked to see that Chloe was no longer there, not even her presence remained in the area.

Michael and Derek suddenly barreled into the clearing, panting before looking up at the terrified four.

"What happened." Both men asked, their eyes shifting unto Tori who still hadn't moved. Chloe's whispered words still echoing through her mind.

_I am not your enemy, just a lost soul who has no fate. Farewell, my friend._

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter**

**How did you guys like it?**

**Also as for the hounds they were supposed to die anyways because even dead instead of being reborn in hell like they would have when they died, instead they let their souls go to Chloe, and merged within her, strengthening her and filling a piece of her missing heart.**

**Anyways I hope to update soon but being in high school means I'll get homework piling up soon, but I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**

**Thanks for following my story so far, you guys are awesome!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	13. Enough For Me

**Hey readers,**

**I didn't check the date before I updated this but I know it was a great deal a long time ago. Yeah, sorry about that. Don't really have a short response for that without going into my painfully annoying life but none the less I decided I wanted to finish this story before I forget where I was going with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell am I even doing anymore? My soul is complete again and I wanted my friends to fear me so they wouldn't get mixed up in all this but the I off and do that stunt! Damn it, I'm not the same screw up I once was. Shit, and now my six bloody emotions are back. Sealing six of my emotions of grief, joy, sorrow, and loss. At least the fear has long been over come but the inner turmoil in my soul hurts no less.

What is my goal? To destroy those who have wronged not only my life but so many other supernaturals. But what do I do after that? The turmoil of my raging emotions have already caused so many problems, my very presence here is changing the world to the worse.

People fear me.

But my purpose is not over...

I have to fix this, but is pushing them away the answer anymore? Hades, I don't know anymore!

Roaring I let my skin reshape into a Grimm before sprinting off aimlessly.

There aren't many buildings left for me to destroy in the US, but what if there was a way I could destroy the one's out of state a faster way then going in and slaughtering them myself.

Damn, come one Clove make up your mind! Your an alpha, one of the most feared demons, ranked 6 of the most powerful legionaries. Come on, get your head together!

_Let your instincts guide you, let your heart guide you._

Instincts sure but what heart? Mine is black and dead! Damn, this is so fucking hell frustrating!

_Let them guide you. _

I sighed and let my instincts take control and let myself run wherever my will desires, my emotions a raging hurricane inside of me.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Tori? Tori? TORI!" Raquel shouted in front of her before finally getting a lightning bolt shot at her, who just barely dodged it. "Shit, well at least your awake again." Raquel muttered sourly.

Michael held Tori who was in what one could call shock, Tori couldn't even describe how confused she is. But she does know how angry she is, so angry at Kit that the only thing that is calming her is her boyfriend holding her.

Derek looked at her, standing near Simon who is nursing the back of his head where he had hit it. "Tori, what happened?" Derek asked calmly, but for the 13th time of the day. But Tori knew she had to answer. "Chloe. She said the strangest thing, fuck I'm so confused." Tori muttered before trailing off.

Derek looked up quickly, "So the demon is Chloe?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, well no, she's not who she was two years ago that's for sure. She's an entirely other person."

"She's a demon." Simon muttered. Tori whipped her head over to him and narrowed her eyes. "Did she kill you?! Did she kill Raquel?! Did she kill me or any of us?! She could have easily but she didn't."

Riley decided he should interview. "She spared us all for a reason, it's safe to say she isn't who she was before but then why did she spare us. According to Kit he said demons are meant to be merciless and unfeeling. Sure she beat us up, but she didn't actually kill us, so it might have been because she knows you guys." He told them, and gained a small nod from Tori as she separated herself from her boyfriend and began pacing.

"She told me she was not our enemy, that means something." Tori stated. "Ahmm, then why did she attack us if she's not our enemy?" Raquel asked rubbing her soar neck remember the demon's hold over her. Realization dawned on Shaun's face. "Isn't it obvious? We attacked her wolves. I think the wolves were like her family and we consider each other family so what would you do if someone started attacking one of us?" He told them, who slowly realized this as well.

"We need to find her, try to sort this all out." Derek told them. A breeze blew around them causing Tori to whisper "Liz" as they all watched a stick draw words into the dirt in front of them.

**_SHE WILL NOT HARM YOU, BUT BE CAREFUL_**

Once everyone had read the lines they vanished by the wind and then Liz was gone. But then they noticed a small words that hadn't been blown away by the wind. It was not only a word but a location as well.

**_Head to Route 42 near California Bay_**

And just like the previous words these had also disappeared.

"Alright let's head out now, we don't have any time to waste." Derek told them as he headed back to their van, the others following behind. And so to California they drove to...

* * *

Meanwhile with Chloe she found herself in a forest roaring into the skies creating a massive storm overhead. She roared in agony as black tattoos in the form slowly began to burn into each wrist and ankle of her skin. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" She roared causing lightning to strike the forest. The pain felt like she had been chucked into molten lava after being skinned alive which she had felt before and never wanted to feel it again.

Chloe let out a final roar of pain before she felt a calmly presence lay a hand over her shoulder. Looking up with red tears bleeding down her eyes she was met with the transparent face of her old friend. The black chained tattoos wormed further up her arms up to her shoulders engraving into her skin in pure blue flames making Chloe only roar louder but this time she couldn't hold back the agony.

Liz could only watch as she looked apon her friend she hadn't seen in over two-years. She looked intimidating and fearful, so different from the teenage girl Liz remembered her as. But as she watched her friend roar/scream in agony she could see the younger version of Chloe in hell bound by chains facing who knows what. It was who killed her that had kill Chloe. But now Chloe stands, well kneels, before her know. Tough as nails and a demon but Liz knew there was a backstory and that Chloe wasn't as evil as some demons can be.

"Liz." Chloe's voice snapped Liz out of her thoughts and realized that Chloe was no longer screaming, but lying on her side with sweat covering her head. "Been a long time huh?" Chloe said before she felt her vision go black. Liz could only sit down by Chloe waiting for her old friend to wake up, watching as her friend not breathe was a bit strange, but she had a feeling her friend's body would feel as though it was in flames.

Liz sighed, she wondered what life would've been like if she and Chloe had been spared by death, though Chloe's was more pain-filled, Liz could only watch her family - grandmother and brother - along with her best friend - Tori - grow up without her there. It was a curse, but when she thought of how Chloe must've lived the past two years, she knew they had their share of fucked up lives.

Now all Liz could do was wait, and hope Tori and the others could be reunited with Chloe soon, even if they can't see Liz herself, it would be enough.

Yes, it would be enough for her.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, won't happen again but I got to brainstorm on the rest. **

**Later.**

**P.S. Thanks for the support and reviews :)**


	14. A Demon's Promise

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry for not updating once again in a while, but I finally decided how I was going to continue with this because for some reason I changed my original idea in the late two chapters, but hey I'll just improvise. Not like you can see the difference XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

I opened my eyes finding myself lying on the ground in a forest. The memories of yesterday returned to me making me groan loudly as I swatted my hair from my face.

"Chloe?" An old familiar voice startled me making me leap to my feet and spin towards the owner of a voice in the speed of a lightning bolt. In front of me was Liz. I wonder if she fears me when I'm like this now. "Yes?" I ask, not knowing how else to reply. Like what was I suppose to say..

_Oh hey Liz, last time I saw you I was being dragged to hell... so how's your day going?_

I shook my head from the thoughts when I caught Liz looking at my arms. Following her gaze I raised my arms to see my tattoos returning. The one's that symbolize I belonged to hell, the black chains are in tattoo form, as a message in saying how much time I have before I will be forced to return to my home.

Yeah, hell is my home. Not the greatest feeling in the world but at least we don't have to pay for air-conditioning.

...

Yeah I have no humor. I began to trace the tattoo lines with my index finger while feeling Liz's gaze on me. Finally she asked what I had not expected. "What do those represent?" She asked, and I was surprised of course, not that I would show it. I mean I was expected more of something along the lines of-

_How was Hell? What was it like? Is Lucifer really a girl in a miniskirt?_

I look up at her and lower my arms before answering, "These are the chains of Hell, as they grow my time lessens here." I tell her, meeting her gaze.

"And when your time runs out?" She asks worriedly, and I know that she knows the answer already. I smile lightly, "Then the chains materialize and I'm dragged back down to the depths of Hell." I reply.

"I'm sorry." I hear her says making me turn to her, but not showing my confusion, something I've become a master is showing absolute no emotions.

"Why?" I ask, honestly curious.

She suddenly looked like she was about to cry, could ghosts cry?

"Because I didn't get to you in time two years ago! I should've been there for you but I didn't make it in time. If I had, if only I had-" I cut her off with the swift movement of my hand. I chuckle. "Relax, Hell has grown on me believe it or not. I am a demon after all Liz, just as you are a ghost. Of course it was difficult and brutal to be down there as a human I survived 15 years before my body could take no more and I became a demon. And now, Hell is nothing more than a home. With a lot of blood, wars, a fights of course, but after a century I've grown used to it." I tell her, my eyes revealing my amusement at Liz's reaction.

"Wait, but you were gone just two years." She tell me, and I feel like I'm looking at Tori's confused face again. "Hell's time in different than Earth's. A year in Earth is half a century in Hell, which means that I am really 115, so I'm a bit old to the humans you know?"

"Chloe-" I interrupt her again this time though would be the last time. "Listen, I'm just here for some vengeance for those who have wronged not only me but all the supernaturals. I won't hurt your friends." I tell her firmly.

"They're your friends too, and Derek-" I cut her off, guess it wasn't the last time. Sigh, "I am not they're friends. They are nothing more than petty humans." I say blankly.

"You're lying." I turn a glare to her.

"Fine, I am. But do you know what it means to be a demon? No, well as a demon we have bloodthirsty and every time I'm near a human all I want to do is rip them apart and devour they're souls." I let my glare fade at her expression. Bringing a hand to my forehead I sigh.

"Look I'm sorry, but being around them I would only be a danger." I tell her. But she wouldn't give up. "No! You wouldn't hurt them! I know you, even as a demon I know you would fight the feeling and you would never hurt the! That's just who you are." She yells at me, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Liz-" This time she cuts me off, "No Chloe, you said once to me that you knew you were a danger to the others two years ago, and that you would leave to protect them! But I told you to fight it, and suppress your powers to the best of your ability and you did!"

"It wasn't enough though was it? Look what happened because I wasn't strong enough to control it!" I fight back, raising my voice in the process.

"That wasn't your fault! That was Kit's and Lauren's fault! They didn't have faith in you, but we did, and you were fighting it!" She screamed back at me.

I lower my voice to a growl. "There is no faith for a demon."

Liz's anger flies out the window and she sighs, rubbing her transparent forehead.

"Have confidence in yourself Chloe. I know you can do it." She tells me gently, her eyes holding honestly as she truly believes it.

I look away, before shaking my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not here for a reunion, they have their own lives to lead. Safe without me being with them. And I came here to destroy all of Cable and St. Cloud, that's just what I'm gonna do." I tell her, the anger drained from my voice and only resolve remains.

I will leave my friends be..

"Chloe-" Liz starts but I interrupt her. "No Liz, this is what I came here for and it's what I will do. No interruptions." I sigh before smile a true smile at her. "It was good seeing you again, Liz." I say, before allowing myself to teleport away, appearing way out of her radius.

She had found me because she knows my spirit, now if only I cover my spirit up with the demon aura, she won't be able to trace me.

Looking back and lower my eyes, and let a single crystal tear drop from my good eye. "I'm sorry." I say, before continuing on my way to destroy those who will never lay a hand on my friends ever again. Never harm those I love dearest ever again.

That's a demon's promise.

* * *

**Sorry incredibly short chapter**

**Updates will be soon, for the next two days most likely**

**Well, I'll see you all later then**

**And have some good Holidays!**


	15. Look What The Storm Dragged In

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry for not updating once again in a while, but I finally decided how I was going to continue with this because for some reason I changed my original idea in the late two chapters, but hey I'll just improvise. Not like you can see the difference XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Chloe stood in the front of America's largest Cable building, the root of it all. When she destroys this, every Cable network in the entire US will be cut and severed from further activity. After Chloe destroyed this, her 54th Cable building destroyed, she will move to Canada, where the St. Cloud is operating in.

Smirking she gathered dark flames in her right hand, forming it into a black fire ball, the weakest demon spell she's aware of that she knows, and chucked it at the front doors/wall of the building.

3

2

1

The entire wall explodes, what remains on the outside is all charcoal. Burnt black and some parts still in flames. An alarm goes off, red lights flaring throughout the building. Chloe walked in until she was a good 30 feet inside, before allowing her body to shift, and in her place stood a twelve foot, three headed dog. A cerebus.

She howled before launching through the next wall, easily breaking through and into the next room, revealing the mainframe lower lab filled with scientists. They froze when they saw her, dropping whatever they held before screaming. And all Chloe did was look through her six pairs of eyes before chopping down on the nearest scientists and shedding their blood upon the room.

Chloe barreled through the next room and shredded some more scientists before going to next and did the same there before continuing on her way through the building. Once the entire lower part was empty of human life with blood splattered in just about every place, did Chloe leap up unto the second floor. Growling she was met with none other than the prisoners of the labs.

The supernaturals.

Pulling back from her Cerebus form and shrinking back to her demonic form did she approach the cages where the terrified children were, some ranged from just 6 all the way to 17 from appearance. All Chloe did was smile before grabbing the cell door of the first room and said, "Don't worry, I'm like you guys." Before she ripped out the door and chucked it behind her. "And I'm gonna blow this place sky high, so if I were you I'd get the bloody hell away from here." When all the kids did was stare, Chloe rolled her eyes and pointed to the destroyed front 'door' before shouting, "Now!" Causing them all to rush out of the cells and make they're way to the front.

Chloe smirked and did the same for the next twelve cells until finally she was met with the thirteenth and last cell. But when she looked inside she was met with only one teen, a very familiar teen at that.

It was Rae.

Said Rae looked up from the back of the cell she was in and slowly approached the door that Chloe was gripping but had not yet ripped out.

"Are you here to free me? Or are you just going to take me away before bringing me back once I had given you my trust." She asked angrily.

Chloe merely smirked before yanking the door out and chucking it to the side. However she stood in the entry way giving Rae no escape.

"You'll be free to go in just a minute. Just give me a moment to savor this moment.. Rae." Chloe grinned when she saw Rae's reaction.

"How do you know my name?! You're with them aren't you and this is all just a trick!" Rae shouted, lunging a fire-fist at her only for it to be caught easily by Chloe, the flames distinguished on contact.

Rae was shocked that her fire was dispersed and by this person. This person couldn't be human if they had powers, which they had to have. And none of the Cables are supernaturals!

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, after all for you it's been two years." Chloe said, grinning with her arms crossed. Just waiting for Rae's reaction.

"I don't know anyone like you, two years ago there was only Simon, Derek, Tori, Liz, and Chloe. But you aren't a guy and you don't have black hair. You don't have black hair or act like Tori much so your not her. And you're too tall and scary to be scary." Rae continues on with the list before crossing her arms as well and glaring at Chloe.

"Nope, I'm on that list though. But since you betrayed me I don't feel like looking at you anymore. You're free to go." Chloe said stepping out of her cell and continuing on her way to the third floor, but Rae's voice made her stop and turn around.

"Then tell me! I only betrayed them because I thought my mother would be different! But she wasn't, and I was wrong to betray them." Rae yelled, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chloe sighed. "Well at least you didn't betray like Kit and Lauren did." She said, and when seeing Rae's confused look she appeared in front of Rae startling her.

"Head south and go to the house hidden in the forest on Lake Parker View in Kentucky, you'll know which one when your there." Chloe told her, turning away and slowly began walking away.

Rae was left baffled staring at Chloe walking away from her. "Wait, why?!"

Chloe smirked and spared her a glance meeting her eyes. "You want to make amends right? And for them to let you inside tell them a certain demon named Clove sent you." She told her before teleporting to the third floor leaving behind Rae who was staring in the place the announced demon once stood.

"Oh shit, a demon just saved my life."

* * *

While Chloe continued through the lab now in her Church hound's form tearing up and devouring the lab people, splattering their blood upon the walls, she was soon at the final hall, meeting the main room. Breaking down the door she was met with the director of Cable aiming a shotgun at her, sweating bullets down his forehead.

Chloe could only smirk. "Scared of a demon? That's good. I want your last moments to be utterly terrifying!" She laughed before hearing the sound of the gun going off.

Chloe looked down at her shoulder where the bullet entered and easily slipped her fingers inside before pulling out the bullet and throwing it with deadly speed at the director, the bullet going straight through his head killing him instantly.

She smirked before catching a women that looked very familiar, like an older version of Rae.

"Good evening Rae's mother, won't you join us?" Chloe asked mockingly, grinning at her expression.

Forming two similar large black fireballs she smirked at Rae's mother, her expression like a fox's mischief. "I think I'll give you a suiting death for you, a rather fiery death. Suites you don't you think?" Chloe asked rhetorically before throwing the fireball, the last the women would ever see.

And then the building went _Bang _now going up in flames, with Chloe crossing her arms and looking at the beauty of her created destruction in satisfaction.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rae..

A certain brunette with caramel skin stood outside a certain door in the neighborhood Chloe had told her off. She knows this is the right house, however she tries her best not to twitch in worry to much. The same thoughts repeating in her head.

_I'll most likely get the door slammed in my face, and if not I'll be struck by lightning and not from the sky..._

_I mean yeah I betrayed them but for good reason, but would they bother to listen to me in the first place?_

_Maybe I should just walk away and forget I ever ran into that.. that demon. Creepy demon..._

_Yeah, they're not going to even answer the door so I'm just going to lea-_

The door opened up a very bed-headed Tori who was rubbing her eyes. Tori yawned not yet seeing Rae and said, "Look we don't want to buy anything- oh, look what the storm dragged in." Tori's tired voice had retreated into the familiar tone of disgust towards Rae, though Rae could pick up the hate in her tone as well.

"Tori who is it this time?" Derek's voice rang out as his footsteps approached.

Right as Derek caught a glimpse at Rae, Tori sneered before saying "No one!" and essentially slamming the door shut.

Rae stood there not really surprised but a little bit disappointed.

_I knew they were going to do that- _she thought before turning around ready to walk away when the door opened again. Rae turned around and was met with Derek's glowing emerald eyes. "Come in, and we'll talk." He said before walking away from the now open door.

Rae stared at the open invitation and slowly walked inside, and the moment she was out of the door range inside it slammed shut behind her, and she was met with seven teenagers/adults, four of which she didn't recognize.

Rae turned around to see who slammed the door and was met with Tori's piercing coal eyes, who spoke "What would the little betrayer want to come to us to tell us? I bet she's leading the Edison Group towards us right now!" Tori growled out, glaring at Derek for letting Rae in and completely ignoring Rae, who ended up sighing loudly.

Everyone turned to her then, and when Rae looked up they saw a look in her eyes they hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in a long time.

Relief.

"Actually that would be impossible because the Edison Group is officially obliterated."

...

...

...

It took a few moment before Tori's voice screamed out, "WHAT!"

* * *

**There you guys go! **

**How do you guys think the story is going so far? Especially with Rae in the gang now?**

**I'll be writing soon and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**


	16. Lookin' for a Beta

**Sorry for this not being a chapter, but don't worry I'm not quitting the story or 'nothing. There will be a chapter after this anyways.**

**Just wanted to tell you all I am searching for a Beta to look over my work and find errors and help me out to make it better well-written. **

**So if there are any beta-readers out there that are interested in the gig and will save me the trouble in looking for one that would be awesome. Just PM me and we can go into the details and discussion. **

**O.k. just one more time in case people prefer CAPS on...**

**NEED BETA READER!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	17. Demon with a Heart

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry for not updating once again in a while, but I finally decided how I was going to continue with this because for some reason I changed my original idea in the late two chapters, but hey I'll just improvise. Not like you can see the difference XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Tori who is it this time?" Derek's voice rang out as his footsteps approached._

_Right as Derek caught a glimpse at Rae, Tori sneered before saying "No one!" and essentially slamming the door shut._

_Rae stood there not really surprised but a little bit disappointed._

_I knew they were going to do that- she thought before turning around ready to walk away when the door opened again. Rae turned around and was met with Derek's glowing emerald eyes. "Come in, and we'll talk." He said before walking away from the now open door._

_Rae stared at the open invitation and slowly walked inside, and the moment she was out of the door range inside it slammed shut behind her, and she was met with seven teenagers/adults, four of which she didn't recognize._

_Rae turned around to see who slammed the door and was met with Tori's piercing coal eyes, who spoke "What would the little betrayer want to come to us to tell us? I bet she's leading the Edison Group towards us right now!" Tori growled out, glaring at Derek for letting Rae in and completely ignoring Rae, who ended up sighing loudly._

_Everyone turned to her then, and when Rae looked up they saw a look in her eyes they hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in a long time._

_Relief._

_"Actually that would be impossible because the Edison Group is officially obliterated."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It took a few moment before Tori's voice screamed out, "WHAT!"_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Tori glared at Rae, though she was surprised she had to confirm the fact that Rae was stating. "What do you mean by that, Rae?" She snarled at her like a lion against a hyena.

Rae barely spared Tori a glance. "You know Ka-boom! Blown-up. The Edison Group is gone after everything that demon has done."

Derek turned sharply to Rae, completely at attention. "A demon?" He asks, making sure to confirm it. Rae nodded, "Yeah, I don't see why it matters."

Derek ignored her. "Describe her." He demanded.

Rae narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't comment, not liking his tone but also not wanting to be thrown out.

"She was tall, had blonde hair, red eyes, a really nasty scar down one eyes, and she was wearing this really creepy armor-"

She stopped seeing Derek's look of realization. "What is it?" She couldn't help but ask. Though no one answered her, that is until Tori rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Rae. "Look around Rae, who's missing?" Tori asked her none to kindly at all.

Rae took a quick scan. Before she realized a certain blonde drawf was missing.

"So she actually left you guys, I knew she was a coward but-" The sound of a loud resounding slap silenced her and made the room drop 20 degrees.

Rae looked up at Tori with literal fire burning in her eyes. Tori looked absolutely furious however, making the flames seem as nothing more than tiny flames.

"Shut up, I suggest you don't call her a coward. She saved your ass once but don't think she'll do it again!" Tori all but snarled at her.

"She didn't save me! You all left me!" Rae was about to continue when a growl made her freeze, leaving the battle won to Tori who was smirking in victory.

"The demon is Chloe." Derek revealed his fangs, angered that she had the nerve when it was her that betrayed them.

Rae looked like she was bitch-slapped.. twice. "Wait, take a step back, what?!" She shouted out.

"Get out." Tori's voice snapped at her.

Rae looked like she was about to detest but Derek beat her to it. "No, we'll let her stay. Chloe sent her here for a reason so it would be unwise to kick her out.. now at least."

Tori looked pissed at the idea of Rae staying in the same area with her, but merely flipped her hair sharply over her shoulder before turning away, into the next room.

Derek sighed, not looking at Rae began walking. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

Rae looked around the room Derek had led her to. It was plain and stripped of any design. The walls were grey and there was a small brown dresser with a single bed with a thin blanket. Rae sighed and walked to the window, pressing her left hand up to the cool glass before leaning her head against it and letting out an exhausted breath.

"Comfortable?" A girl's voice startled Rae and she immediately turned on her heel to he faced with a stranger of the house. Rae shrugged, "Better than a prison cell." She replied before crossing her arms and turning hard eyes on the stranger before her.

"Okay. Well, I'm Raquel. Shape-shifter." She told Rae, offering her hand for greeting.

Rae slowly walked to Raquel before hesitantly shaking Raquel's hand. "Rae, Exustio Half-demon."

"Ah, fire-user then? Nice." Raquel said, and Rae was surprised by her casualty with her.

"What do you want?" Rae deadpanned.

Raquel smiled, "Straight to the point, eh? Well, Chloe sent you here for a reason. She didn't kill us for a reason, so I'm thinking you'll be some help to us in figuring her out and finding her."

Rae looked at her surprised but still cautious. "Why when it's clear Tori, Derek, and Simon don't trust me. You don't even know me!"

"Sometimes when you don't know someone you get to learn the best from them." Raquel said before placing a hand on Rae's shoulder and leaning to her ear before whispering, "Besides, fresh meat is always the best bait to catch a demon." Raquel said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, her footsteps fading down the hallway.

Rae stared at the door for a moment before closing it and flopped unto the bed, burying her head into her palms. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked no one, sighing and internally cursing the demon Chloe for sending her here.

* * *

Chloe tripped over a branch and barely caught herself before cursing at the stray root. "Someone is talking about me, probably one of those poor saps in hell." She rolled her eyes before continuing through the forest.

A sudden burning in her abdomen caused her to clutch her stomach before falling to her knees. The burning sensation felt like Satan's fire burning crisp on her skin, and Chloe knew exactly what this meant. Clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes she pushed herself back on her feet while letting out a grunt expression the pain, before continuing forward.

She may have limited time before the chains bound her back, but that didn't mean she would waste that time. A cooling sensation suddenly washed over before the transparent figure of Liz appeared before her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Chloe chuckled slightly, realizing she had revealed herself at that moment of weakness, and Liz wasn't going to let her get away so easily this time.

"Hey, Liz." Chloe greeted simply, plopping herself down on the forest floor knowing she wouldn't be running from her any time soon.

"Hey." Liz's response was clipped, but she ended up sitting on the ground across from Chloe anyways.

"You done running from me now, Chloe?" Liz asked, smiling slightly in victory.

"It's hopeless running from a ghost. Sure I can throw off demons and devils, humans and the supernatural, just not ghosts." Chloe responded with her own smirk causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"You got that right Chloe, and this time we're going to have a long chat without you vanishing off to someplace." Liz says, a ghost of a smile tugging on her lips.

Chloe put her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright Casper. I'm sure your just dying of eternal wait to ask your questions. Ask away."

Liz seemed to go into thought about it, tapping her chin with her pinky absently.

"Oh, but here's the catch. There's a ten questions only rule. Maybe I'll throw in three wishes too." Chloe teases, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright fine.. first question, why are you avoiding the others?"

Chloe shrugs. "It's not time yet."

"And when will the time be?" Liz urged.

Chloe lifted an eyebrow in Liz's direction. "That's your second question, and I know your quite talkative so if I were you I would ask wisely. To answer the question though, when I know it's time."

"You're avoiding them Chloe." Liz deadpanned.

Chloe sighed, "I have other things to take care of. Getting them involved will only slow the process down."

"And so you chose to be selfish, leaving them wondering where you are and if your alright?" Liz demands, eyes narrowed in anger.

Chloe flashed a cruel smile to Liz, something that was very fitting for her yet not for Chloe, the old Chloe. "I'm a demon, get that in your head Casper."

Liz stomped her foot. "It's not a joke Chloe! Think about how much they've been worried about you.. think about DEREK!"

If Liz had hoped to get a reaction from her, it didn't work. It seemed to do the exact opposite of what Liz had intended, causing Chloe to grow as cold as the winter seas in hell.

"That's not a question." Chloe said coldly, red eyes half-way closed by her eyelids.

"Do you not care about Derek?" Liz asked, exasperated.

Chloe closed her eyes. "He is not one that deserves to be cared for by me."

"Why? What has he done that makes him so undeserving? Did you know that it was Derek that has held Simon and Tori together? Did you know it was Derek that never stopped looking for you? Did you it was Derek that loved you so much that he screamed your name when you disappeared that night?!"

Chloe let out a ferocious and animalistic growl, but Liz didn't back down even as the demon towered over Liz in height.

"I was referring to myself. I don't deserve to feel anything more than hate and despise, sorrow or agony! Two years ago I didn't know who I was, but now I have found who I am! I am strong and powerful, but a monster in human skin. As a demon you cannot argue with me! And don't you dare think for even a second that I haven't stopped loving him! My Derek who had always been by my side, my Derek who's calls had reached my bleeding ears in the very depths of hell! My Derek who was betrayed by the people we trusted by and my Derek who I have never stopped loving and have bled in order to see him once again!" Chloe roared, thunder rolling through the dark clouds above by the sheer power in her words. Power in the truth.

Liz didn't say anything for a moment, before she sighed, he adrenaline of the argument leaving her.

"Look I'm sorry, but Chloe you must know that you are not a monster! Not to those who know and love you. You hear that Chloe? We love you, and we have not given up on you. Just because you are demon does not mean that your heart is that of a heartless monster!" Liz spoke, her voice calm but spoke volumes to Chloe.

"We will accept you no matter what size or form you come in, all that matters is who you are in the heart. You and Derek are in love, and I know its hard to return but Chloe, for once spare yourself some pain and go to him. Spare him from further heartbreak. You know he doesn't deserve it."

Chloe let out a long breath before meeting Liz's transparent eyes.

"You're right. Thank you, Liz. And don't worry, I hear you."

* * *

**Et Fini**

**I am soooooo sorry for taking so long. I just had this writers block that I could not get around until today. I've had half of the chapter written before hand but was stumped on the rest until now. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and patience.**

**You guys rock!**

**\- Queen**


	18. Raiders

**Hey readers,**

**I don't have much to say besides the next few chapters you might not want to skip any lines because there is a lot of detail and information in them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chapter 18, Raiders**

The night was setting in silence, only the cicadas could be heard in the dead of night with only the light of the full moon to lead those of day to their homes. Out on a mountain range, a tall girl halted in her pace, sensing something that couldn't be, what no one else would.

Something was coming, she could feel it burning into her chains, and it certainly wouldn't be good. Chloe could feel his wrath, Satan was angry, and he was about to do something big.

After all, Chloe escaping hell was an embarrassment to the Lord - Satan - and she had no doubts that he would do something about her before her time on Erath ran out. She theorized Satan would make a symbol out of her, to be a warning to the other pour saps in hell on what happens to those that try and escape his domain.

Chloe frowned slightly, knowing the "techniques" used to make a symbol out of someone: Maiming, draining, drowning, crucification, animal stomach, poison veins, removal of the Soul and forced back in, chest bursting, judgment , and hell knows what else. She has experience with some of them, however she would prefer not experiencing them once again.

The sudden sound of the earth rock colliding and folding against each other in the ground told her she was correct.. unfortunately. The purple-blue sky above growled loudly in warning and the winds rotated quickly as the divided beings stepped onto foreign land.

Chloe teleported to the peak of the mountain for a better view, looking down to see the ritual more clearly.

Yes, ritual. In order for the beings of the divided - in hell or heaven - to get to the surface, a ritual must be committed in order for no consequences to stick to those arriving. Many would expect those of heaven to never commit such a "sinning" act, but ironically they have more uses of the ritual than hell, despite their oh-so-good nature.

The ritual comes with a heavy cost, after all it creates a portal between the living and the dead, will take approximately one-hundred souls per seconds the portal stays open. After the souls are sacrificed, they cannot return and are destroyed to be non-existence in the world, and just fades into the nothing.

Naturally, the sacrifices made from heaven were already brain-washed to believe they would be honored for eternity and return eventually, while those sacrifices in hell were merely forced into the ritual without choice. They used the new arrivals usual, but it the cost gets past the thousands, they are forced to use the more adapted ones.

Hell, they didn't like doing the ritual and sacrificing their souls. The reason is because those sacrificed souls could have had a future as fine demons and great devils, which is also the reason the punishment for escaping hell is so high.

No one would ever understand how much Chloe sacrificed in coming to the surface, and they would most likely never find out on Chloe's watch. Since, it would only make her former friends try harder to keep her there.

She is a demon, and the surface is not where she belongs anymore even if she never belonged in hell in the first place. What's done is done, so Chloe may as well use her time on the surface wisely.

The only reason the ritual would be used, would be for someone like Chloe, who has committed serious treason and embarrassment to Hell's reputation, but has also successfully crossed over to the surface. Over in hell, the ritual has only been used twice, not including the current one. One time for an angel who had grabbed a soul from hell and brought it to heaven, believing the soul hadn't deserved to go to hell - his lover. In the end though, the soul was already tainted by hell and the moment the soul had taken form, it became the devil the humans now visualize.

The soul known as the Devil is called "Sarrangoh", killer of angels. After taking three archangels, Sarrangoh corrupted twenty-sox other souls in heaven, creating the Nymphs, before he and the other dark creatures were banished by the Lord of the "light", and sent into Earth creating the very first "unchained" demons.

The second time was used for Satan to go to Chloe, which explained the ghostly hands that appeared as though they were after Chloe, when really they were trying to grasp unto something before perishing into nothing. So, in a sense one could say Kit and Lauren killed over a hundred souls when banishing Chloe, even if the sacrifices were from Hell.

Of course, Hell was still more stocked in souls than heaven, and were stronger with more elites that were practically limitless in pain tolerance compared to the archangels. Sure, they weren't the face of a model in a human magazine and were often unattractive but some were humanoid like Chloe too, and the beauties were always capable of catching the best souls on the surface for the demon deals.

But at least they could survive a dimensional war without being limited with weakness like the angels from heaven.

Chloe felt slightly bad for the humans, for many of the demons in hell craved the blood and flesh of the humans, or just flat out destruction of them and would play around with them before going to Chloe. Only if they were mere hunters, that is.

The stronger demons would continue the task without delay, but one gate of demons is the worst of demon bounty hunters. They specialize in the discipline and torture area of work, and are usually the leaders of the many planes in hell.

They are called, the Raiders.

Raiders are rarely seen though, with Chloe only have seen one which had been her torturer when she had first arrived in Hell for the next fifteen years of her time in hell. Human souls would break, and soon her's did - just not by torture but in order to survive.

A banshee-like scream erupted from the hole formed from the ritual in the earth's surface, the scream echoing all the way to the mountain ranges. "And here they arrive." Chloe whispers.

One by one, disgusting and animalistic sounds rise from out of the Hell hole in volume. Chloe crouches down low, taking extra precaution of the demons arriving.

The raiders are by far the best of the best, ruthless and cunning, beastly without a shred of their human hearts from long ago left. Chloe wouldn't, couldn't take them lightly as draw-back, knowing that all of them together would take her down easily in a full-scale battle. They moment they saw or smelled her, she would be on the run constantly.

Chloe swallowed nervously down her dry throat at the sight of the Kings and Queens of the planes in Hell, each representing the plane they govern.

In total there were seventeen.. SEVENTEEN Demon Lords and Satan Overlords them all. Inside hell there are no magnetic poles, however it can be navigated by the four main gates in which section off. The first nine planes are connected by a gate, the other nine planes are not connected by gates. The plane in the center of the map is where the arrival souls are filtered, then the next four planes are in the directions of the North, South, East, and West. The other four are between those planes, connected by more gates.

The other nine planes rather sort of float in place around each other, and are the planes not connected by gates but actually portals. The center plane is Satan's Kingdom, and instead of the map being defined by North, South, East, and West like with the other nine, their directions are actually reversed.

So in other words, North is South and East is West, etc.

Chloe had mainly stayed in the Western Planes, since they are mostly covered in forests and mountains reminding her forever of her black wolf, so she decided to make those planes her home.

She is the leader of the wolves in Hell, though granted weren't all wolves. She was no Demon Lord however, those have lived for thousands of Earth years and she was nowhere near their level of experience in so to speak the "Demon Arts".

Which is why it was terrifying to know that all seventeen Demon Lords were here to hunt her down, capture, torture, and she doesn't want to think what else to her.

The Demon Lords, or Raiders were the top dogs, she was the underdog, and if they were here for Chloe then Satan has planned a thousand years of agony for her.. the question was, could she escape such planes? Especially the Overlord himself?

Chloe doubted she could, but she would try.

A life-time of agony in demon years, was the last thing she ever would hope to experience.

Nothing would change that.

And so, Chloe would try and escape the cruel fate that's on her tail.

She would try.

And try she will.

**And that's it for this chapter, should be getting pretty exciting for the next few chapters!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen**

**P.S. If any one has any demon character ideas for the Demon Lords feel free to submit them in a review of PM them to me. You own them and all that, but I have seventeen demon lords to think of off the top of my head, and I need help!**

**Thanks for everyone's support so far, and a shout-out to Saunders2 for helping me out in editing this story as my beta.**


	19. Truth, Flames, and Wolves

**Chapter 19, ****Truth, ****Flames, and Wolves**

**Hey readers,**

**It took me a bit of time to get all the seventeen demon lords created, and while I was doing that I had also been up to researching demons, hell, half-demons, and supernatural beings for Darkest Powers on Darkest Powers Wiki. If you don't like the characters, than that's fine, but don't come complaining about it to me because demons aren't supposed to look too great anyways, now are they? Also, I'm telling you guys this story should have probably been rated M for the torture scenes ahead, though even aren't sexual based they will be a bit err horrifying to some. **

**For me, my horror is child's play. No offense or anything, but I may not notice the creepiness of my characters in this story just as a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

_Normal Pov_

It was quiet that morning, the hour just four in the morning and everyone was asleep, well all except one. Michael had been able to convince Derek to get some sleep that night, knowing that the black wolf of the pack had his thoughts towards the demon girl he loves, and needed to get some sleep if he were to be at a hundred percent the next day.

Michael walked silently throughout the house, checking every room and every corner to memorize every single detail in case something was ever out of place - he would know. When he reached the living room, his pace slowed as he neared the couch his girl friend was snoozing on. Her hair was sprayed out all around her, with one leg over the couch and an arm almost touching the floor while she quietly snored facing the ceiling.

Michael kneeled down, and gazed at his beautiful girlfriend - Tori. His maroon eyes were soft and kind and slowly he leaned toward her face and brushed a soft kiss against her cheek before scooping her up into his arms.

Tori move slightly before tucking her head into Michael's chest as though he were a pillow and went silent after. Michael smiled softly before walking down the hallway with Tori in his arms until he reached her room where Rae occupied the other bed.

Gently and quietly, Michael lowered his girlfriend into the bed and moved the sheets to cover her body and keep her warm during the chilly night/morning. He leaned down once more and kissed her eyelids as she slept before turning around and leaving the room silently, closing the door gently behind him.

Rae sat up in the bed after Michael had left, and stared at Tori in what seemed to be sadness in her eyes. Rae wished she could have a relationship like that with a guy, but she felt she could never deserve or ever find such a man that would love her in the same ways Derek loved Chloe and Michael loves Tori.

Rae sighed, before moving out of the bed, allowing her feet to touch the wooden floor silently. She stared at the door, figuring that Michael would know she was there if she stepped out, and so instead she walked to the window at the back of the room. She stared out seeing the slowly rising sun shine it's rays unto the land making the brown seem golden from her angle of vision.

As quietly as she could, she unlatched the locks on the window before easing it open and after a squeak from the window she decided there was enough room for her to crawl through. Rae wasn't escaping, but she did need some fresh air and some room to think alone without being caught or disturbed by the witch's snores in the room.

So, she silently moved towards the top of the roof until finding a good place to sit down, giving her a beautiful view of the mountain sides far away along with the forests.

She sighed contented, before looking up at the cloudless sky and leaned back giving herself a more comfortable position.

She wondered where she would go from here. After all, she had betrayed the people she was with now, and didn't expect to see them ever again. She had betrayed them to see her mother, expecting her to free her from her hell.. but she was wrong. No family would ever want her, not her foster, adoptive, or actual mother wanted her. Derek, Tori, Simon, and the others didn't even want her here.

She sighed, and allowed her thoughts drift to the person who actually been in Hell. Chloe. Rae still could barely wrap her mind about the demon who saved her (who was tall, blond, strong, and scary) was really Chloe who had been in Hell for two years. She tried to understand how the two years she was gone, becoming another subject to St. cloud and Cable after betrayed by her mother after betraying her friends, Chloe had been dragged into Hell somehow and was probably tortured the stuttering, shy, and scardy-cat out of her. Hell turned Chloe, the weak link, into a freakin' demon.

It was like the Chloe she remembered and the Chloe she just met were double gangers or something. They look alike but are completely different at the same time.

Rae rolled unto her side, feeling so powerless and out-of-line when she described her past two years as hell, when Chloe's life was literally in Hell during that time.

Yet, even as a demon Chloe still saved her and brought her to Derek, Tori, and Simon. She wondered why, just why would Chloe do that for her when Rae had done nothing for her or for the others.

She had turned them in after all, during the first escape attempt from Lyle House. She saw it as a hopeless situation and so she turned them in, along with herself while expecting some sort of acknowledgement.

Rae fisted her hands angrily. Because instead of acknowledging her, they turned her into a hacker to follow the gang when they truly had made it out. She had been betraying her friends the entire time, all until Tori's mother was killed along with Doctor-Fucking-Davidoff.

They thought it was her fault, and so they chucked her in a cage, starved her, and began experiments on her. Rae shivered at the thought of all the needles, before a tear slipped from her one of her eyes on what happened next.

Her mother had come, melted the bars of her cage, and the two fought through the building. However, by the time they were at the front door her mother smiled before knocking her out, and the next thing Rae knew she was back in a cage, but just a higher maintained cage.

The entire thing was just a test to see how powerful Rae could be, and when they were satisfied they checked her back into a cage seeing her worthless and left her alone.

Rae hissed angrily at herself before rolling back on her back, and stared up at the lighter blue sky. She felt truly worthless, like a whipped puppy that was left out in the rain for being unwanted and uncared for.

Worthless..

Rae stared at her copper-skinned hands before focusing on the flaming energy that coursed through her veins. Slowly her hands grew warmer until a flame sparked from her fingers before filling her palm. The flame continued to grow until there was a soft-ball sized fireball in her hands. Rae merged the two fireballs together leaving her left hand no absent of flames while her right hand held a beach-ball sized fire ball. Rae smiled at the heat of the fire, reminding her of the rising sun over the ocean.

It was beautiful, her magic was beautiful. She was the only thing that was not, for she was nothing but a betrayer of her own friends. The only ones that had accepted her (apart from Tori and Derek). Derek seemed to grow on her though, he had definitely changed since she last saw him, and was a decent guy in Rae's mind.

She sighed, the air of her breath causing the fire to brush over her fingers gently before reforming with the rest of the flames. Rae focused on bringing the flames back inside her body, and slowly the flames dispersed back underneath her skin. Rae's body shivered slightly as the flames rushed back into her body and flowed hotly in her arms, before cooling leaving Rae feeling refreshed.

She smiled softly before she heard a rustle causing her to immediately look in the direction of the sound. She didn't see anything at first, but then she noticed the four dog-like paws and when her eyes trailed up the form she realized it wasn't a dog at all but a wolf. And by the size, she knew it was a werewolf.

But was this werewolf part of the gang, part of an actual pack, or a spy? She doubted this one being part of a pack though, Derek would've made sure to have settled in an area that wasn't being occupied by a werewolf pack, so then was this werewolf apart of a gang or a St. Cloud spy? She thought they were destroyed, but maybe she was wrong and the demon, err, Chloe hadn't taken them all out like Rae believed.

More importantly, why is this one watching her?

Rae stared at the werewolf, whose fur was black and dark brown shades that flowed gently against the morning breeze. His honey-colored eyes watched her, but not in a creepy way.. it was more like a gentile and understanding gaze to Rae, something that had Rae wondering about this werewolf. The werewolf's muzzle, paws, and inside of it's ears were also a honey-brown color, making it stand out against the werewolf's dark fur in contrast.

Rae raised a hand as a wave, before feeling stupid all of a sudden and stopped mid-wave. To her surprise however, the werewolf nodded slowly as though waving to her back.

Rae planned to move closer to the edge of the roof to see the werewolf better, however as she tried to get up she lost her footing and found herself sliding backwards and going down the roof in an uncontrollable roll.

Rae bit her lip before forcing her fingers to dig into the roof, scraping them while doing so but Rae ignored the pain and soon found her hand gripping tightly unto the roof, stopping her from rolling off the roof from about a foot. She let out a shaky breath before pulling herself to her feet, looking back in the direction of the wolf, she saw it was no longer there causing Rae to curse herself for even thinking it would remain and pulled herself to her feet.

Shaking her head, she wandered back inside the house through the window of the room she had left and noticed how the sun gave the room enough light for her to make out everything in the room easily. Including the lightly snoring Tori.

Rae rolled her eyes before looking over her hands, finding drying blood down her hands to her elbows. She was surprised her fingers could dribble blood so much but ignored it and walked out the door of the room quietly, but also no longer caring that Michael would know she was awake because she just wanted to clean her hands off.

Once she had reached the kitchen she was slightly surprised to see it empty along with the living room, but shrugged her shoulders deciding it saved her the trouble anyways. She turned on the sink to cool water and put her bloody hands under the water, hissing quietly under her breath from the sting.

Once she was sure her fingers were cleansed of whatever had been on the roof, she turned off the sink and turned around, only to jump slightly when she noticed one of the new faces of the gang there in front of her.

She cursed her jumpiness feeling like the stuttering Chloe from the past, but was distracted from her thoughts when she looked up into the gentle - now concerned - honey-brown eyes watching her.

She was about to make a bite off remark before she felt the familiarity with the guy in front of her and held her tongue, meeting his gaze back equally with her own hazel eyes.

He was one of the Jamaican brothers, Rae realized. His skin was almost black and his hair was a dark brown and was braided down to his shoulders in yellow and green beads. A dark orange beanie hat rested on his head, that had the words SWAGG on the front making Rae want to smile.

He was taller than Rae but shorter than Derek and Michael, but still just as much built as the others. Rae couldn't help but find him hot in all caps, but shook off those facts and continued the eye-eye contest with him.

"Hey." Rae found herself saying, breaking their eye contact contest together with him, making a quick awkward silence between them before he spoke. "Hey, sorry for scaring you."

Rae shrugged. "Startled me, not scared me."

He lifted an eyebrow not believing a word of it, before his eyes casted down to her hands. Gently he touched her hands and studied the scrapes on the her finger tips. "Sorry." He told her softly, causing Rae to look at him in confusion.

"Why?" Rae asked him, and studied him as his eyes looked at her unsurely, before letting go of her hands. He shook his head before whispering, "Forget it."

He took a step away, to leave, but was stopped when Rae found herself grabbing his shoulder and spinning him back around to face her, leaving them both surprised by her actions.

Rae quickly withdrew her - now numb - hands and let out a nervous apology, but then she realized that the guy in front of her was smirking softly at her causing her to lightly punch his shoulder. "Hey, last time I'm apologizing." She told him, joking partially.

He touched his shoulder, mocking pain with a grin before walking around her and opening the fridge. He pulled out two Dr. Peppers before handing one to Rae, and popped upon the cap of his.

Rae rolled her eyes, and followed action before taking a long sip, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm Shaun, by the way." He told her, after taking a sip from the Dr. Pepper bottle.

"Rae, as you probably know already." Rae returned, putting the bottle unto the counter where Shaun's was as well.

Shaun shrugged in response. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with hearing it from you."

Rae smirked slightly, "You're right about that."

The two met eyes again, but the moment was broken when Tori stumbled into the living room, yawning loudly. Rae smiled at Shaun, before moving into another room, leaving Shaun in the kitchen staring after her.

An hour later, the rest of the gang was gathered in the living room and kitchen. Raquel was making eggs and bacon while Michael was making pancakes and sausage. Tori was watching one-hundred ways to die with Derek and Simon while the Jamaican brothers were in the playroom playing on the game system.

Once everyone was served, with the werewolves having double what everyone else had, they were all seated in the living room that was fairly large.

Rae however didn't really have an appetite, and couldn't help but wonder more about what had occurred with Chloe. Stuttering necromancer that was afraid of her own shadow to a fearless demon that slaughtered an entire St. Cloud building.

So, she asked the question she and everyone else had been dreading to hear.

"Is anyone going to tell me more about the situation with Demon Chloe, or am I just going to find out when she kills us all?" Rae hadn't meant to work it like that, but her sarcasm couldn't be helped with her aggravation by the group.

The sound of a fork clattering against the plate was the first warning that told Rae, she shouldn't have asked the question, but she also didn't regret it.

"If she's going to kill any of us, you'll be the first to die Rae." Tori said angrily, wanting to blast Rae's face off with a lightning bolt.

Rae ignored Tori, and stared at the others demanding them to tell her.

"Wrong thing to ask, girl." Raquel muttered, placing her plate down on the coffee table.

"Enough." Derek interrupted further comment. "She should know anyways, if she's going to be looking for Chloe with us."

Tori snorted annoyed. "Why should we? We should just kick her out to save her the trouble of betraying us again."

Simon kicked her heel to shut her up, and gained a cold glare by his half-sister in return but relented anyways.

"Two years ago, when we were still traveling with my father and Chloe's aunt, Chloe left one night and never returned." Derek began, but Tori continued after him. "She left all her things and didn't leave a note, but by the surprised reactions from Kit and Lauren, we figured she took a hike because she was afraid of her own powers. We weren't sure though, and raided a Cable building looking for her only to find out they didn't have her. That's why we thought she had run off." Simon continued after her then.

"After a year we ran across Michael, Raquel, Shaun, and Riley and offered for them to join our group. My father and Lauren however, they seemed to be drowning themselves in alcohol and I thought it was just because of the stress to keep us all hidden, but it seems I was wrong."

Derek picked up the conversation when he noticed his brother grow quiet at the mention of his father. "Now, a year later we hear of a storm and an earthquake happening before Cable and St. Cloud buildings begin to wiped out by an unknown suspect. What was strange about this though, was when the suspect visited us, and we discovered it was a demon that had surfaced unto Earth to erase the St. Cloud and Cable from our world."

Shaun picked up after this, when Derek's eyes drifted into thought. "She had killed Lauren, knocked both Kit and Derek out, a deflected Tori's attack but didn't kill any one else even though she had the power to do so. Instead, she left and Kit explained to us that she was indeed a demon and made up a story about the Cable sacrificing her to Hell. Unfortunately, that story was more accurate than one could ever want it not to be."

"Derek didn't entirely believe Kit's story, and neither did Shaun or I, so we went out to do some research and found some data from the St. Cloud and Cable networks. What we found out first was that they had no idea where Chloe was, nor did they know where we had been hiding over the past year. Derek though, he discovered something no one else had picked up on at first, and what it was both amazed and frightened us." Riley finished, allowing Derek to continue his discovery.

Derek explained the rest from there, from the news reports, to meeting Chloe, to her admitting she was indeed Chloe, and so forth. When he finished explaining, Rae was left staring blankly at the group, her mind reeling from the information.

The sound of lightning rocketed off the building causing the young adults and teenagers to freeze as a loud rumbling arrived after the lightning sound followed by an ear-bleeding banshee scream making everyone cover their ears.

"The hell is happening!" Riley shouted, the TV losing power along with the rest of the electricity leaving the house dark with only the light from the windows to allow the others to see.

Then all the ruckus suddenly came to a halt along with the screeching until everything was just silent.

"Look!" Raquel's voice caught everyone's attention towards her, and ran outside to where she was. Their eyes looked in the direction she was pointing, and they all froze seeing the sight before them...

The sky was dark with a black circular motion of clouds rotated far out but was so bazaar it could be seen from miles and miles away. What appeared to be red lightning rotated amongst the black clouds, soon followed by a beam of darkness to shoot into the clouds repeatedly causing the strange act of nature to depart, and soon decapitating the rest of the clouds in the sky before finally vanishing from the sight.

"Ok, I repeat... what the hell just happened!" Riley asked the group, no one else able to answer to startled from the sight that had happened and vanished as soon as it came, making the sky look like it had before the commotion.

The lights and the TV flicked back on inside the house, making half the group turn to look at the house sort of numb by the shock.

"Anyone else feel like they're in a bad horror movie?" Tori asked, her tone sharp yet losing a bit of it's touch from her shock.

Derek turned around to face everyone, taking the leader role.

"Yea, and I can tell you one thing for sure... this is going to be bad, moreover Chloe has something to do with this.. and it's nothing good."

"You guys are going to go after her, aren't you?" Rae asked, and was approached by Shaun who offered her his hand and said;

"No, we are going to go after her, and then we're going to find what the hell she's gotten herself into before bringing her back home." He told her, and smiled softly when Rae put her hand in his, squeezing it tightly to tell only him she was scared of what was happening.

Derek nodded, soon followed by everyone else.

"Everyone get ready, because this time we're not just hunting a demon... we're bringing one back."

**A.N.**

**I was surprised to find this in my documents almost completed, and since it's been a while for an update with all my stories I figured I would complete this chapter tonight and post it, knowing everyone's been waiting for something to update from me. **

**I have been busy, is all I'll put for an explanation since I know 98% of my readers are going to skip this note anyways and head to the next chapter when it's later up or see what else is going on in fanfiction. So, why waste the space?**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has followed and supported this story so far, because this story wouldn't be here without you guys. Have a good summer!**

**\- Queen of the Demon Rabbits**


	20. Challenges

**Chapter 20, Challenges**

**Hey readers,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

_Previously_

_"You guys are going to go after her, aren't you?" Rae asked, and was approached by Shaun who offered her his hand and said;_

_"No, we are going to go after her, and then we're going to find what the hell she's gotten herself into before bringing her back home." He told her, and smiled softly when Rae put her hand in his, squeezing it tightly to tell only him she was scared of what was happening._

_Derek nodded, soon followed by everyone else._

_"Everyone get ready, because this time we're not just hunting a demon... we're bringing one back."_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Chloe watched closely at the seventeen demon lords close by, she silently yelled at herself for getting to close. She has been in Hell for a hundred years and yet she ignored her instincts to get away. Curiosity kills the cat, Chloe. She reprimanded herself.

She had only knew of a couple of the Demon Lords do to unfortunate circumstances, so, she may as well get to know their faces for future preferences, specifically to match their face to their honored names.

Starting with him, Beelzebub. If there was one word to describe him, it was hideous. He was like a cross between that bug creature from the first Men in Black and a human man, apart from the long tails the slimed across his body like worms.

His head was alienish with a humanoid neck but the head of a snake, but with cow like horns protruding from his head. He had a human torso, but with scaled humanoid legs that were similar to his arms. Hands and feet were webbed and clawed, and only wore a loincloth.

He is known as the Prince of Demons but is well-known to be called the Lord of the Flies. He was formerly the highest ranking angel in Heaven before falling for a human, causing him to lose his wings. His loved one was murdered and he later slaughtered those who did so, and when God didn't want him back for his revenge, sent him to Hell where he has ruled as a Demon lord for millenias since.

Next was Deumos, she took on the form of a beautiful Caucasian women with black curly long hair that went down to her waits, dark black eyes, and glowing fair skin. She wore a white dress and had bandages around her lower legs and arms, and would almost look human if not for the huge black-wings that protruded from her back and the four horns on her forehead. They were dark grey and the outer ones were short than the ones in the middle, curving upwards.

A broken silver crown sat innocently on her head, decorated with jewels that were fit for a queen.

Beside her was none other than Eurynome, also known as the Prince of Death, he who devoured millions of demons' flesh and blood, even the formed Demon Lord before himself. He is the one who began the act called cannibalism, and devours the flesh of just about everything, including human flesh.

He was born a scamp maintaining a humanoid form but covered in thin black hair, face sharp and curving downwards with a beard of thick black fur. His ears were sharpened and angling back close to his head, above his ears were black horns which curved downwards below his neck in the shape of the letter 'C'. His jaw opened revealing his sharp but small teeth, and a long disgustingly slimy purple tongue poked out, but his jaw was opened so far it ripped his skin leaving tears. His eyes were narrowed and thin, rolled back revealing white orbs. He had no brows, and was basically bare of anymore distinctive features.

His hands and feet lacked claws, and were instead humanoid like, all apart from the sharp scaly tail that sat lazily on the ground.

The Demon Lord next to him held a more familiar name, Leviathan.

Leviathan is one hard for description, but many are familiar of its form by name. However, for the lack of water Leviathan has taken on a different form, a human form, the form that blended with the humans when they searched for it.

He was of average height of smooth but rough dark skin, muscled with every layer. Hair was very thin and almost bald. Eyes as green as moss, and pearly white teeth hidden beneath dark brown lips.

A wired necklace decorated with shark and crocodile teeth was slung around her neck, another pair on her wrists, and a second on her ankles. He wore no shoes, and his hand nails were sharpened to points.

He looked casual for a Hawaiian, and could never be expected to be a demon, no less Leviathan.

Moloch stood beside him. He, the Demon Lord honored by many and devours the souls of children that have been sacrificed to him in his name.

He had the body of a male human, all apart from the head which was the head of a brown bull, and had white horns coated in blood, its eyes were yellow, and brand marks coated his skin in the names of those sacrificed to him. He wore only brown pants, made from cow hide.

Nicor stood to right of him, a little behind him. He was the water demon known for drowning humans who can cause hurricanes, tempest, and natural water disasters like so.

His original form was that of a merman, what most expect to see of mermaids. What was creepy about him, he liked to take the form of a mermaid, cross-gending so to speak.

As a merman, or rather 'mermaid' he had dark skin, brown, an angular face, and long dark brown wavy hair. He was muscular but slim, and had a bronze-golden tail.

However now, he took the form of a man, the same features as a mermaid but masculine and without the tail but with human legs covered by animal-hide skirt.

Then there was him, Ornias, or as Chloe knew him as her personal torturer in Hell when she first arrived at Hell.

He is a shape shifter, between a man and a wolf similar to Lucy herself but he could only change into one form and it affected his own human form. He took on the form of half-man and half-wolf. A werewolf, he could be called. Yet, not as one would expect of half-man and half-wolf.

He appeared as a young man, long dark straight hair reaching below his neck, and his skin is very pale. His face appeared gentle and eyes were warm and comforting, a false appearance. His torso was bare and muscular along with his arms.

His waist and below were that of a wolf, humanoid but wolf. From the waist to below the knee was covered in thick black fur, and below was the black flesh until the feet which were paws with sharp black nails.

He wore a light smile, adorable with his wolfish ears that poked out, and twitched against the blow of the wind. A misconception indeed to his true nature.

As a wolf, he was average size with black fur, yellow eyes, and black nails with furious gleaming white teeth.

It was he who made her beginning years in Hell, well, utter disastrous and horrifying. It was also him that inspired her to shape shift like him, but more so to surpass him and devour his flesh and blood to prove she is stronger than her and not as he described her seventy-five years ago.

_"You're weak! How do you expect to survive in this world like this!" Ornias barked at her, pacing left and right in front of where she hung in front of him by chains. Her skin was still soft though marred by scars and recent wounds from claws, whips, teeth, and worse. _

_"You.. don't know me!" Chloe yelled, lurching her body forward only for the chains that held her ring and pull her back in place. _

_Ornias's hand shifted into a paw before it slashed across her chest causing her to cry out in pain. _

_He then grabbed her face with his other hand, forcing her blood-filled eyes to look into his yellow ones. "Look at you! Crying out for something so small. I'm helping you survive in this world, child! You can't stay human here forever, it just keeps you weak and fragile! You must become like us, it would make you so much... more than this." He told her, stepping away before picking up a branding iron, with no brand and just the rod._

_"I'm going to make you stronger, that way you living to your full potential will be less limited and more possible. The 'pain' your feeling now, doesn't amount to anything you'll feel of the future! And you're going to have to deliver this pain to a newbie like yourself when you're my age! Who knows, maybe even then we'll be together!" He laughed then, and brought the burning rod downwards, stabbing it through her shoulder causing her head to roll back as she let out a scream of agony._

Chloe's hands became fists, and shook in anger. She hadn't seen him in seventy-five years, but this time she'll destroy him here that way he can never be reborn again, and she'll take his place as a Demon Lord.

Her eyes switched to Samael beside him. Samael, Demon Angel of Death, and Prince of the Power of the Air. He was thin, enough to see his ribs poking out. A name was branded above his rib cage, and chains looped around his waist like belts. His arms were sliced revealing the rawness beneath all the way up to his shoulders. A rope hung innocently around his neck, while his ram shaped face glowered at the sky.

His hair was long, brittle, and black reaching down to his chest as it swayed against the wind. His eyes were narrowed and sharp through his black irises. Two horns graced from the corners of his forehead, raising up and slanting sharply backwards. He also wore long black monk pants, black gloves, and a long giant knife shaped sword in his left hand.

Near him was none other then Thamuz, the Master of Weapons. He took on a masculine form, wearing Olympian style robes decorated with all assortments of small knives followed by guns and a large sword sheathed across his torso. He held a golden claymore in front of him, a ram skull resting with a human skull on the claymore's hilt seemingly smiling.

On his back were large swan-like golden wings, that glowed bronze at the top. His face was angular, and was half animal with a lion's muzzle, fangs for teeth, goat ears, and long ram ears curving backwards at high heights. His eyes were brown, and shaped human, but was followed by a second pair of eyes beneath the first pair. A long black goatee hung beneath his chin, reaching his shoulder, and his feet were also goat like, with fur but missing the hooves which were human feet missing some toes.

Next to him was Ukobach, the strongest demon that has the control over fire and is also the Demon Lord who controls the Eastern Fire Lands. Ukobach was your stereotypical red skinned demon that towered over the tallest man, and had huge dragon-red wings, ram horns, sideburns, lizard red tail, and wore a roman skirt decorated in chains and human skulls.

He had claws for hands, a bone-white staff decorated in teeth and skulls, and a square-shaped face with bright yellow eyes and shark-like teeth.

Vepar stood far off to his side, she was an actual mermaid, guardian of the abyss seas in Hell, but is often referred to as a Siren. she had brilliant blonde hair that waved down to her shoulders and framed her diamond-shaped face perfectly, making her sapphire blue eyes glow against her sheer porcelain skin. She was tall and walked like she owned the world, it was really beginning to irritate Chloe.

Seaweed and seashells made up together as fabric to make a bikini, and also decorated her hair. She was your typical innocent beauty that took the souls that wandered to close to the abyss seas and drowned them beneath the waves, the waves turning the souls into sea monsters, also known as abyssal monsters.

To her side stood Valafar, the Lord of the Lions and Wildcats, she was the one who cursed those that worshipped his name into wild beasts - cougars. The paw-print on their bodies reveal this true, that they were born man before beast, the children of the Demon Lord Valafar.

Unlike most the others, she took on her animal form that took on the familiar body shape of a lioness, but had a few additions added from being a beast of Hell.

She was taller than the average cougar, which were the ones that were cursed which were bigger than the ordinary cougar. Her fur was dark brown, and what little main she had was messy and black. Her claws were black and covered thick in blood but still just as shiny. Her eyes were yellow, gleaming against her crimson red pupils while she yawned revealing black fangs already dripping with blood and saliva. Her ribcage had three lines of scars revealing her grey skin beneath. Other than that, she took on the form of a simple lioness hunter.

To her right was Leonard, the Master of Black Magic and Sorcery, what many mortals often called Witchcraft. He was dressed as a jester, holding a cane and the strange hat but took on the form of a humanoid mule, with six horns. He was quite ugly but extremely dangerous.

Near him was Semiazas, the Chief Demon of the Chained Fallen Angels of Heaven. The best way to describe him would be his similar appearance to the dragon riders in Lord of the Rings, for he looked exactly like them apart from the magnificent angel white wings that graced his back, stolen from an archangel themselves, before they had fallen to Hell. He held a black claymore blade in his covered hands, seemingly looking down at it as the sun made it glow golden despite being a black blade.

He was one not to take lightly, for he was the stealer of angel wings, and that was no simple ordinary feat for a demon, even amongst Demon Lords.

Then there was none other than Lucifer, former Seraphim that had been cast out of Heaven, he is also the light bearer, and sun of the morning. He was a tall man, taking on the appearance of a middle-aged man with brown flat hair, and black eyes. His skin was tan and flawless, his entire body was filled in muscle, and he wore heavy gladiator armor without the helmet. His wings were black and giant compared to the average size, and came in two pairs of wings, the top layer larger than the lower. In his right hand was a claymore sized sword, gleaming golden-white in the daylight.

Beside Lucifer was Furfur, who appeared as an ordinary angel apart from his flaming tail. His eyes were pits of fire, skin burnt brown, and hair messy black. His wings were lit with fire on the bottom, but never burnt.

And lastly, to Furfur's side was Amduscius, he took on the form of the fairy tale unicorn and was the seller of souls for demons and humans-soon-to-be-demons, the one who they call the "Demon Sealer". He appeared similar to a large flying monkey in the Wizard of Oz, the only exception being his head which looked more like a goat with black fur. He was one of the weaker Demon Lords, but could not be underestimated.

Chloe sighed internally, not risking even the lowest noises from her position. Her conscious told her she wouldn't make it, but her will told her otherwise, and her brain told her it wasn't smart, while her heart told her to try. It was a complicated debate but eventually Chloe surrendered to her heart and her will, knowing they were the smarter but more difficult choices. These guys would be following her scent, and would follow her trail to all the places she had gone, splitting up of course to save time and cover more land.

Chloe froze realizing they could end up killing her old friends if they didn't find her, and if they followed her trail they would no doubt come across the others. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes while taking a deep steady breathe. She may not keep her sanity after this, but at least her friends would be alive and wouldn't have to suffer for her existence here. She had to protect them from these guys, even if it meant running for her life non-stop.

So, with that exhale her eyes snapped open in determination glowing golden, pushing her abilities into that of her wolf forms, giving her more strength, stamina, and speed. She was a demon, she knew pain, and she knew a challenge when she saw one.

...And a demon never turns down a challenge!

With that Chloe leaped over the boulder she was hiding behind, her feet crashing loudly into the tiny rocks beneath her feet. The Demon Lords immediately turned their gaze on her, meeting her smirking form and two hands pointing middle-fingers at them. "Et veni , mater fututorum!" Chloe shouted in Latin, speaking rather foul taunting language before immediately launching off in a sprint in the other direction, away from where her friends scents were.

This was about to be a hell of a chase, and judging from the looks the Demon Lords had given her, her life would be brutal both on Earth and when she returned to Hell.

Yet, somehow despite the situation, Chloe found herself just not caring.

After all, that part of her life wasn't new.

Meaning there's nothing for her to fear.

After all, demons are never afraid...

Chloe is no exception.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. Now you know their descriptions and names, do you think Chloe is done for or do you think she has a chance in surviving this?**

**Favorite, Follow, Read, and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**-My Book of Demons**

**P.S. Yes, my name is changed again.**


	21. Chasing the Rabbit

**Chapter 21, Chasing the Rabbit**

**Hey readers,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

_Chloe's POV_

Okay, so maybe taunting all Seventeen Demon Lords to chase after me wasn't such a great idea because I'll admit it hasn't been my best idea in the last century I've lived and that's saying something but in my defense that was the immediate response I had to lure these Kings and Queens away from my fr- the others.

I've been running for 27 hours now, which is simple and not at all tiring but it has given me plenty time to think over my poorly developed plan... which isn't much of a plan at all really.

Thanks to my enhanced senses I've been able to deduce which of the Demon Lords are on my tail directly and which have split off in groups, individuals, or had just left to do their own mayhem among Earth and the mortals... shame they always target the mortals that don't believe in us - demons - in the first place, it would be interesting to see us attack churches because believe it or not, we easily could. However, Satan prefers us to lay off to give the mortals a false sense of security, that way if and when needed we can surprise them on an attack and take them out easily.

But I prefer a challenge...

I hiss out a mumble a low string of curses in my head, growling softly shaking my muzzle. I was in my fastest canine form, taking on the form of your average black dog, but with ghostly white eyes and a seemingly ghostly presence. Or at least, that's what the creature looked like before I devoured its soul, I'm not a hundred percent sure if I have any other distinctive marks, such as that damn Hell brand-mark but I prefer not to find out in the end.

Knowing I'm property of Satan is bad enough, even if all demons are his property aside from the Demon Lords who are more like generals to him.

I keep my eyes straight ahead, on the abandoned dirt road across some red desert and orange mountains, it was interesting, I had never seen anything like it... then again maybe I was just used to seeing the world within the depths of Hell. Never the less, I shove my tongue back in my mouth to keep a gust of sand from sticking to it, before shaking my self off in a jump from the tiny particles that found rest in my fur, before picking up the pace across the desert.

What was nice of this desert, was that it covered my tracks. The bad part was that it weakened my senses, the same goes for my chasers, but I rather have as many advantages as I could get, but this was one of my few options left, and swimming across the ocean was out of the question. I was a canine shape-shifter, not a serpent shape-shifter.

I can feel the sun trying to burn off my flesh, but the Earth's sun is nothing like the Eternano in Hell, which is practically burning next to you all day every day, even though there is none to begin with, it's an outer being that is always there, even if it cannot be seen.

I stumble slightly in the path, and find my head landing into the brush of sand, but quickly pick myself up and continue my footing, slightly glancing to the side to see sand storms appearing in the distance. I sigh, feeling drool drip down my black lips and unto the sand where it promptly vanishes, before looking up into the blank baby blue sky.

My throat was dry and sore, feeling like it was filled with sand. A cost came with strong endurance and stamina, which was dehydration after long periods of time. If I only had a lick of water, or lava, I would be satisfied, but seeing I was in a desert that was as unlikely as me suddenly bursting wings in three seconds. Three, two, one, nope, nothing.

My sight blurs as I track my way across the lone deserts, until I finally reached cracked hardened lands away from the miles of soft sands I had been traveling on for so long. My stomach growls in hunger, but I ignore it, and focus onward knowing that there was no way I would be feeding off the mortals on Earth, no matter how painful it would be.

The thing about being a demon was you're still hungry and require energy to keep you going like all moving literal things. For humans they eat animal meat, grains, vegetables, fruits, etc. Sources that are available to them, some even result to cannibalism. By doing this, they acquire energy which keeps them moving and helps with their needs like muscle and nutrition and that sort of thing.

Same thing for animals, and all living things. Beings of Hell and Heaven are no different, or at least the ones that move.

In Heaven, they take in what their God produces for him. Their God has the ability to create anything he wishes out of atoms, or something along those lines, and with that he creates a safe-heaven with limitless rich food and drink for his 'servants' which keeps their soul awake, and with an awake soul creates the energy which keeps their existence, existing.

In Hell, we survive by devour each other. It's a kill or be killed world. The fresh souls come in, and are slowly devoured by other demons, and then those demons devour a stronger one or their equal making them stronger, and so forth. We do not hunger often in Hell, and when we do we can either pick off the lowly souls who had long given up their existence, or feed off a higher predator to make us stronger. In my case, I feed off other canine creatures that aren't of my own pack, and basically devour their soul to merge it with mine allowing me to shape-shift into their form and provide me with their abilities and memories of their experience on their abilities.

Being alone in Hell makes you an easy prey to the other demons, so once we're at a certain level we usually group in with others we value that can protect themselves and provide use to us, and hunt together.

However, being a demon in Earth again changes the air so to speak, its hard to explain. Basically, if you're rarely surrounded by food, its of barely any concern, and when you do devour it its too lose the pain of hunger and gain power. However, on Earth its like waving a rare delicious juicy meat or rich dark chocolate in someone's face, the scent never leaving, and surrounding you all the time every day, never leaving you.

It's hard to fight, but possible, and I'm not about to lose the last shred of humanity I have.

Several hours later, I feel my legs wobble but ignore the feeling and continue onward, however by the time I reached grassland I found my paws bleeding, forcing me to come to a stop to inspect the damage.

Laying on my stomach I turn my right paw over, staring at the blood coating the surface before licking it, ignoring the light burn until I can see a fading thorn in my paw. I lower my head, and try to close my fangs over the tiny thorn without taking my whole paw in my mouth, but finding it impossible I move my head a little bit back before attempting to wrap my tongue around the thorn to pull it out.

Growling to myself when my tongue keeps sliding off it, I sigh before resulting to shifting back into my original appearance. I study my hands, before removing the gauntlet that covers my wounded hand and grab the thorn between the fingers of my left hand and quickly flick it to the ground and pull the gauntlet back on, ignoring the tiny thread of blood that leaked out from removing the thorn.

Not having the energy to shift back, and finding it unworthy the trouble considering it would just leave a blood trail I move into a run knowing that break had cost me some precious time.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Not to far away, a black wolf stared off into the distance seeming to be smirking. Yellow eyes lowered to the ground finding faint red droplets of blood, and has he leaned his muzzle down and inhaled deeply, he knew it was her blood, and now had her changed scent memorized.

"Ornias, you have her scent?" Ukobach asked the black wolf, who nodded in response before walking in Chloe's direction. Vepar smiled to the left of Ukobach, before speaking. "I smell the ocean, whether she realizes it or not, we'll have her at our advantage."

The trio continued to walk, knowing Chloe would be cornered when they caught up to her. Running would be near impossible and hiding was useless. Ukobach would cover the sky, Vepar the sea, and Ornias the land.

"Let's get going, if she's bleeding she would know she's leaving a trail and has most likely taken on the mortal form meaning she's traveling slower than before." Ornias said, before picking off into a mad dash, with two grinning blood-thirsty Demon Lords flanking his sides.

* * *

A lone semi-trailer truck drove silently (or as silent as one of those babies can go) along the major high way of Arizona. Michael drove the monstrosity of the truck, maroon eyes narrowed in determination while his right hand gripped his girlfriend's hand firmly within his grasp. Tori, who held a seemingly ruined book in her hands, read over it, seeing words and pictured no bystander would.

"Have you found anything?" He asked Tori softly, eyes not straying from the road.

"Not much, just a bunch of theories and mumble-jumbo." She replied, fingers skimming over a certain page in concentration.

Michael made a strange noise in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a snort, before he rasped out "Mumble-jumbo?" causing the witch to whack him lightly in the arm. "Ah!" The werewolf faked a hiss of pain, before sending a toothy-grin towards his girl who merely rolled her eyes not even looking at him in response. "Boys." She muttered.

"But, I'm your boy." Michael replied, grin still on.

Unknown to outside sources six teens remained in the back cargo of the truck, the three werewolves sleeping soundly (not) on the couches they dragged in the truck they 'barrowed' while Simon sat on a chair of bubble-wrap forming smoke with his hands before breathing it in and puffing out loops as though he were smoking shapes.

Raquel slept on an over-sized animal hide carpet, in the form of a fox while Rae leaned against the cool metal wall of the truck, eyes closed in her half-asleep/half-awake stance.

They decided they wouldn't be stopping by any of the other hidden safe-houses if they were to be moving around constantly, and stuck with a semi-trailer since it was the biggest thing they could think of that didn't come with much need and had good mileage. However, since they would basically be staying in a closed-off tin box they decided to make it a little more comfortable and homey; less like a prison cell.

The cargo now consisted of rugs over rugs, bubble-wrap in the back (by Simon's childish insistence), three mini-fridges, two extra large black trash bags filled with junk food, couches, chairs, and some single beds. There were battery powered lamps as well, so they could see, and in the back where the bubble-wrap was they kept all their weapons, books, and other necessities Tori and Derek deemed worthy.

They barely even knew where they were going, it was only by Liz's assistance (who, by the way, doesn't have much a trace either) they were able to get a lead on where Chloe was going, or was. Originally they were heading for where they saw the strange lightning storm, but after a hurried warning from Liz they trailed off that track and instead heading in the opposite direction they had been before, figuring Chloe was trying to get as far away from them as possible.

The reason why, they had yet to realize.

* * *

The sound of train horns echoed through the area, a shady figure blended through the crowds as warning bells went off in his head knowing he had little time to get away. The familiar chimes of the gates going down was heard, a way of keeping dumb civilians from waling across the train tracks to become road-kill however one man - this man - felt like he didn't have time to wait and immediately went under the lowering rails before sprinting through the tracks and just barely made it past before a train flew past where he was just moments ago.

The man let out the breath he had been holding, knowing he had been tailed for a while and only hoped he would be able to throw them off, and internally praying that Chloe wasn't stalking him again.

Yes, this man was Kit, and whatever luck he had been surviving on thus far had just run out. When the older man looked up, he suddenly found himself meeting the golden eyes of an inhuman creature, its man-like hands wrapping around his throat and lifting him into the air. Kit's hands flared wildly, trying to be free from this creature's grasp who merely made it hard for him to breath and wasn't quite suffocating him... yet.

A gust of wind suddenly caused the hood that had been hiding this creature's face was thrown back, and Kit was left leaving out a choked scream and widened eyes at the face of the bull.

None other than Moloch had him in his grasp, finding his mark - Chloe - 's scent on this man, though it was weak, most likely from a brush of clothing of maybe even a delivered knuckle-sandwich either way, her scent was on him, and that made him a target.

Moloch snorted out, making a strange noise that bulls make, and tempted killing the weak man in his grasp, but relented knowing this was probably the best source they would get in a long time. The lower demon that rules the western grounds, Clove or Chloe, whatever she goes by has broken out of Hell and put their Overlord in utter rage which made their lives not much nicer and so they would make her pay for having them leave their realms just to drag her - well actually torture her worse than any other form and then drag her back to Hell.

The Bull man bared his square teeth at the mortal, before heaving the near unconscious man over his shoulder, pulled his hood back over his face, and ran off in a charge to show the other Demon Lords their source. With him, they had not only a trace but a toy as well.

* * *

Chloe cursed her lack of thinking ahead as she found herself in a trap that she had readily fallen into, and could only stand in clenched fists at the choices laid out in front of her. She stood at the edge of a cliff side, water way below after a drop who knows how high, it was just high, _really _high.

A laugh sounded behind her, and Chloe forced herself to remain calm in posture as she turned around to face her demon trackers behind her. She felt like her eyes were becoming slits as she found Ornias's familiar smirking form, now in his half-man half-wolf form with arms crossed arrogantly in front of him, the expression on his face told her that they had won, but Chloe wasn't so ready to allow them such glory.

The blonde bitch next to him smiled at her, a smile that would capture mortal men's souls in an instant but to Chloe all she saw was a whore.

"You're at a dead-end, Chloe. Just come with us, and make this a little easier on your self." Ornias said, his smirk becoming a soft smile she knew all to well. "To what?! Have you torture me faster? You must've lost your brain coming through the portal here, dog-boy." Chloe barked back, a foot stepping back closer to the edge.

"Ah come on, spare us Chloe. You know you cannot take us all." Vepar said, the smile never leaving her features. "That may be so, but I'm not about to hand my body over to you willingly like the pig's do you fucking ugly slut!" Chloe growled, and suddenly that sweet smile that once graced the mermaid's lips was gone in an instant and instantly became a snarl.

"No one calls me ugly, brat!" Vepar looked like she was about to go Siren, but at Ornias's hand she held back. She would be able to put this low-life through a shredder soon enough...

"Now, now. I thought I taught you better than that, Chloe. Speaking to your lords like that, your masters in such a way." Ornias tsked, throwing the bait. And just like the fish followed the shiny object, Chloe took the bait and shook in fury. "You. Are. Not. My. MASTER!" Chloe shouted, loosing all form of subtlety as she shifted into a hellhound before making a mad dash at Ornias, vision red and blinded by rage.

Just as Chloe let out a roar and leapt at Ornias who had merely raised a palm in defense, she found a sudden burst of orange flames in front of her, an intense pressure on her under belly before she was thrown flying backwards and landed on her side at the very edge of the cliff. The orange fire that licked her skin came to its death and vanished, but she was left scorched and numb from the attack.

How could she have missed him... Ukobach, she fell further into the trap than she believed, and was attacked by the fire demon after Ornias signaled with his palm. You stupid idiot, Chloe angrily told herself internally.

Her blurry tired eyes looked up to see Ornias walking towards her, with the other two flanking his sides just behind him. "Seems our lessons will be begin once again, after all you've been absent for more than a few decades. It's about time you're taught a lesson on discipline to your masters..." Ornias said, just a few steps away from her limp form.

No, she couldn't let herself be taken yet. It had been just a day, granted that was a feat all on its own, but wasn't a feat for Chloe. She wasn't far enough away from the others, she had to get further away. If she got taken now, her fr- the others just had a greater risk at getting killed by these.

Chloe felt her paws twitch. No, she couldn't let it end here... she won't allow it to do so!

Just two steps away, but Chloe had no schedule to fall into Ornias's hands again, so with a mighty push (one that put more strain on her body than she ever felt possible) she pushed herself off the ledge, feeling nothing supporting her beneath and only gravity pulling her down. Her eyes found three forms staring down at her from the ledge, before her blurry eyes closed shut against her will and she felt herself slip from consciousness.

She didn't even feel herself hit the water. Nor did she see Ornias give a signal to Vepar, who more than eagerly leapt from the ledge in a graceful leap towards the waves below that now inhabited an unconscious demon, her legs quickly melding into a long slick tail, before she too disappeared into the water, bearing the mission to capture the lower demon who was now lost inside the endless streams of water.

She may be lost, but she was at a better advantage now that only one was chasing her tail.

* * *

**Ah, finally I got this chapter done. I had found myself at a mind block, but fortunately I have planned ahead so its just filling in the gaps that gives me a bit of struggle. **

**Strangely, I was sparked with an inspiration when my brother broke a window at 5 in the morning, now we have more duck tape decorations, Yay! Note the sarcasm. **

**But don't mind my troubles, after all I doubt many are even reading this. Beware the worthless author's notes, as many have in their minds.**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and even if you haven't I'm still going to be posting because writing is my life (literally).**

**Sincerely,**

**-My Book of Demons**


	22. Never Again

**TO HELL AND BACK**

A Darkest Powers fan-made story

_By Gothic Rain_

**Chapter 22, Never Again**

This is not for you  
You don't belong here  
Caught in my soul  
Caught inside the shadow

Buried, I kept you  
Helpless, I'm reaching out

Waiting for me  
Lost between

Shadow and soul, my untold still waits  
Find me in the dark, I'll meet you below  
Shadow and soul

My darkest love  
You live in secret  
My heart unknown  
It calls, it cries to reach you

Hunger, abandon  
I hid you right beneath

Dying darkly (suffer)  
Arise, my only

Shadow and soul, my untold still waits  
Find me in the dark, I'll meet you below  
Shadow and soul

Dark and light  
Caught between, caught between  
Endless night  
Underneath, underneath  
Hunger, my untold, I'm waiting  
Find me inside, the endless night, our endless night

My furtive soul  
A heart unknown  
It's buried alive  
The boundary fades between

Shadow and soul  
My untold still waits  
Find me inside  
The endless night  
Our endless night

\- Shadow and Soul, of Beauty and Rage by RED

_Previously_

_Her blurry tired eyes looked up to see Ornias walking towards her, with the other two flanking his sides just behind him. "Seems our lessons will be begin once again, after all you've been absent for more than a few decades. It's about time you're taught a lesson on discipline to your masters..." Ornias said, just a few steps away from her limp form._

_No, she couldn't let herself be taken yet. It had been just a day, granted that was a feat all on its own, but wasn't a feat for Chloe. She wasn't far enough away from the others, she had to get further away. If she got taken now, her fr- the others just had a greater risk at getting killed by these._

_Chloe felt her paws twitch. No, she couldn't let it end here... she won't allow it to do so!_

_Just two steps away, but Chloe had no schedule to fall into Ornias's hands again, so with a mighty push (one that put more strain on her body than she ever felt possible) she pushed herself off the ledge, feeling nothing supporting her beneath and only gravity pulling her down. Her eyes found three forms staring down at her from the ledge, before her blurry eyes closed shut against her will and she felt herself slip from consciousness._

_She didn't even feel herself hit the water. Nor did she see Ornias give a signal to Vepar, who more than eagerly leapt from the ledge in a graceful leap towards the waves below that now inhabited an unconscious demon, her legs quickly melding into a long slick tail, before she too disappeared into the water, bearing the mission to capture the lower demon who was now lost inside the endless streams of water._

_She may be lost, but she was at a better advantage now that only one was chasing her tail._

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The sound of screaming echoed throughout the night as a man was dragged into a clearing. Thirteen monsters stood in a circle of runes that were burning in fire chanting and cheering as the man was brought forward and placed inside the circle of demons. "No, no please!" The man screamed, as the fourteen monster who had dragged him there grabbed him around the head and slowly began to squeeze.

The man screamed like he never had before.

"Tell me where!" The demon spoke in a gravely tone.

"Who?" The man managed the chock out.

The demon, Moloch squeezed harder as he grumbled, "Chloe."

Kit's eyes widened at the name, and his brain froze. "I-I-I don't know!" Kit panicked.

"Where. Is. She?!" Moloch roared, stomping a hoof on the man's leg. He let out a scream of agony.

"Tell me-" Moloch began only to be interrupted. "Give it up, Moloch. It's obvious he doesn't know anything," a women's voice cut in. Moloch huffed and pulled away from the man, Kit. He stepped away from Kit and moved back inside the circle as a different demon lord took his place. Kit let out a cry as he tried to move away but his leg was dead light and he barely moved an inch and merely squirmed like a worm.

Suddenly someone kneeled in front of him, and when Kit looked up he was met face to face with a beautiful women with black silky hair and capturing eyes. "There, there. It'll be alright," she spoke softly, cupping his cheek in her palm. Kit was completely under her thrall, his earlier warning signals non-existent. "H-h-help... m-m-me!" He whimpered.

"There, there... everything will be alright." She soothed but Kit's eyes strayed and suddenly caught sight of the horns protruding from her head, and behind her head two black feather wings arced towards the moon.

Kit couldn't even speak as he was frozen in fear, and in front of him the women smirked.

"Everything will be alright... just... not for you," spoke Deumos before she twisted her arms which had found their way to his neck and head. A resounding crack pierced the air and Kit's body fell limp and lifeless to the ground.

"Deumos, what did you discover?" Eurynome questioned, kneeling beside Kit's body.

"He did not know where she was, yes... but he did know her weakness," Deumos replied, standing up.

"Oh?"

Deumos gave a sly smile in return. "We'll speak more of this later, for now... you can clean up this mess," She announced before turning and leaving the circle.

Eurynome grinned, and picked up kit's limp and slowly chilling hand. "With pleasure," He spoke before he opened his mouth revealing sharp like teeth and moved downwards to enjoy his fresh meal.

* * *

_"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell." - Thomas Byrom_

_Chloe's Pov_

I had never been graceful, not really. In this case, I was no different. I could feel the wind whip against me as gravity pulled me down, and as I turned my body to (for some reason) get a better feel with the gentle cool wind my eyes were met with the sight of an angry mermaid. Her blonde hair was blasted back in a wind fashion while her legs were quickly covering in scales before her heels merged together followed by the rest of her legs to her hips.

As I met her eyes I transformed back to my humanoid form before my back hit the water. Gentle pricks filled the nerves against my skin but I ignored it and allowed my body to sink as it left with the current. My eyes watched the surface, not needed to breathe, and soon white bubbles covered the river for an instant before Vepar was revealed, mouth open in a shriek as her fangs shone against the moonlight.

She darted towards me, while I could do nothing but use my muscles to fasten my place inside the current.

A shadow fell over me, and I spared a glance only to see a ball of flame coming down at me. Slamming my feet against the rubble I evaded to the side before flipping myself elegantly (or so I tell myself) over a boulder and land on mud. I don't hesitate however, and pick up in a run when light footsteps were heard. Rushing inside the forest but near enough the water I ran, and spared a glance seeing the damn fire demon raining fire balls down from the sky.

The forest was aflame, and I was cornered. The thought didn't stop me however, even as Ornias grew closer. I could do nothing but run, and even now my energy was depleting from the run.

One can only run for so long, and I've been doing that a lot. So, I did an incredibly reckless move and slowed. Ornias's hungry growl echoes around me, and when he got just close enough to attack I flipped myself over him before launching my body forward and tackled him over his back. He barked and flipped me over, snarling in my face, drool splattering against my cheek.

"Never," I ground out, before I extended my legs forward pushing them against his belly throwing him off me. He lets out a small cry as his back hits one of the burning trees but quickly recovers himself and rises to his feet before throwing himself at me. Claws met flesh but I ignored the splinting pain and wrestled against my previous torturer.

"Again!" I yell, heaving my shoulder against his throat with all my weight before throwing him away from me. He hit another tree but this time as he got up a shadow cast over him, and as he glanced up the burning tree was falling against him. Darting to the side, he rolled before standing but that was all I saw before I made a mad sprint back towards the bank of the river.

Ukobach was off path, seemingly didn't know where I was but I knew Vepar was on my tail.

I picked up my speed enough to feel the breeze of the river brush across my cheeks along with the wind, and suddenly my eyes locked on the horizon in front of me. At first I saw nothing at first, but then the sight registered in my brain but I could not falter. I ran faster than I ever had before, ignoring the claws scratching against my armored ankles and the fire nearly disintegrating me until I finally made it to the edge... the edge of the water fall.

With one last leap with whatever strength I could conjure I lunged forward off the edge and fell from the sky once more, this time watching the water zoom closer and closer to me before I met the water. This time I didn't go with the current and swam beneath the falls as far down to the ground as I could until all I could see was darkness.

All I saw... was the abyss

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Three figures stood at the edge of the water fountain and gazed down at the raging waters below. "I'll go after her," said Vepar, looking quite ready to do so. However Ornias raised a hand.

"Ornias, we can't just let her get away! She's just a demon, lesser than us! We are meant to capture us, we can't just-" Ukobach ranted but came to a halt by the look on the shape shifter's expression.

"Do not think so little of me, Ukobach. She's gotten away from us... however the others she will not see coming," said Ornias, turning away from the edge. "Besides," He continued. "This will not be the last we see of her, because the next time we see her... we'll finally be able to do what we came here to do."

Ukobach let out a laugh before launching into the sky.

"I still don't like this," Vepar said, looking over the water.

Ornias didn't turn around when he answered, "You don't have to like it now... but you will later."

"Tsk." Vepar turned away then spared a single glance back before she joined the others. "Don't think this is the end, the hunt has only just begun Clover of the Western Clans."

* * *

**I suppose this is rather short for the long time its been absent... lot of stuff has been going on as I'm sure you've heard a thousand times before from various readers. **

**For now, I'm just checking to see if I still have some readers active before continuing. **

**It's not a requirement for you to stay for me to continue or anything, I'm just curious really.**

**Have a great day guys, now if only I could say the same for myself XD**

**-Gothic Rain**


	23. Bait

**TO HELL AND BACK**

A Darkest Powers fan-made story

_By Gothic Rain_

**Chapter 23, Bait**

_Normal Pov_

A few days had passed for the gang on the road, and with no luck had they found a trace of Chloe. Derek, Tori, and Simon were determined to find her though, believing a hundred percent that they would find Chloe, even if it looked near impossible now.

In the cargo of the truck Rae was laying on a blanket on her back creating small breathes of flame from her mouth when a shadow was formed against her flames. She turned her caramel eyes to the intruder but spared a small smile when she recognized the familiar face of Shaun. He grabbed a blanket and laid on his back beside her but not to close to be considered in her space.

No words were shared at first, only the slight breathing of fire was heard which lit the dark contrast of the trailer.

"That's real cool, you know," said Shaun, gazing at the flames.

Rae's smile grew but her eyes were frowning in a sense. "You'd be the only one who thinks that," She replied.

Shaun shrugged noticeably. "Whether I'm the only one or not doesn't make it any less true."

A silence, then "Thanks."

"No problem," Shaun told her, and the duo fell back into a peaceful silence.

On the opposite side of the cargo an elbow was jabbed softly against Raquel. "They're hitting it off pretty quickly, eh?" Riley murmured. Raquel looked up from the comic she was reading and looked at Riley's brother and the fire wielder before shrugging. "Guess so," Raquel replied simply.

Riley smiled before he slowly clasped his hand with her own. Raquel made no indication of it, aside from the small grin her expression was now graced with. After a pause Raquel leaned against Riley, breathing in his smoky sense and relished in the young werewolf's body warmth. "I am worried though," Raquel murmured after a thought.

"Of what?"

"Well, Chloe. I know I don't know her like the others do but when she held me... I-I just," Raquel sighed, but her chin was tilted upwards allowing her eyes to meet calm onyx. "It will be alright. I trust Derek, without him Riley and I would still be on the streets scavenging for food. He loves her, even after all that's happened. Heck, even Tori trusts her and we all know that girl's trust is hard to receive," Riley told her.

"You're right, I just don't know what's going on in our lives anymore," whispered Raquel.

"When have the supernatural ever? Yet, we make it through every time," said Shaun.

Raquel leaned in closer to Riley before whispering under her breath, "Will you stay with me?"

Riley nodded, and caressed Raquel's smooth hair. "Always."

Meanwhile gazing beneath the stars emerald eyes glowed against the darkness of the night. Derek lay on his back on the roof of the cargo not worried of being seen for they were currently traveling in the middle of nowhere with no other vehicle or person in sight and rather with the lone open road. The wind caressed his open skin and whispered nonsense in his ears while the thick scent of the forest brought peace both to his sense of smell and conscious.

He reached a hand up to the moon and sighed, his eyes closing in internal pain. "Chloe... I won't leave you, not again," He whispered, opening his eyes and to his irritation felt like howling to the moon at that moment.

A crack suddenly met his ears and he turned, knowing without his enhanced hearing range he wouldn't have heard it. "Where are you," He said as he slowly stood up to get a better view of his surroundings.

Silence met his question, and Derek sighed before rubbing his eyes. A sudden hiss echoed and Derek snapped his eyes open after moving his hand away just in time to see a ball of fire heading towards them.

"Shit!" He yelled, barely leaping off the roof in time before the fire hit. He hit the ground hard, and grunted in pain before turning around in time to see the truck hit with another fireball igniting it in fire.

"No!" He screamed, running forward only for a hand to reach out and grasp him by the jaw covering his mouth as he was pulled back. A women with long curly black hair, glowing skin, and abyss eyes stood behind him holding him back. "Don't worry, this is just the beginning," She whispered in his ear. Derek's eyes silted as the wolf in him woke in rage. She let him go but instead of running towards the truck he sharply turned around, growling as he was about to change only to tense as he saw the entire being of the women, Deumos, and her large black angelic wings extended for flight.

Deumos smirked, her horns revealed in the moonlight as well as her crown, and suddenly Derek found himself unable to move as he felt the pure power and danger rolling off this women, this creature in waves. Suddenly he knew he was up against someone far powerful then he could ever imagine...

A growl erupted behind him, and he turned his back against her to see the piercing yellow eyes of the wolf in front of him before his vision was cloaked in black and he lost consciousness.

Around the unconscious werewolf terrified screams erupted from the truck as the young adults and teenagers were trapped inside the burning container. Ukobach stood in front of the flipped over truck, roaring in triumph. On top of the container was Semiazas and Lucifer who were cutting it open with their claymores. Above the fire angel Furfur circles above, drawing their symbol in flames in the sky.

The other Demon Lords surrounded the area in a circle, anxious to begin.

Inside the truck Michael held Tori in his arms who was holding a wound to the side of her head were the shattered glass slit her skin. They watched Ukobach in front of them who roared before moving towards them and wrapped his tail around Michael pulling him away from Tori by force who screamed in terror before she too was grabbed by another Demon Lord, Samael whom carried her away flying through the air though he had no wings.

Inside the container Simon had cloaked everyone in fog to make them harder to find after knowing they were under attack. Rae had been thrown into some bubble wrap during the collision and was stuck while Riley and Shaun were helping Raquel up who's leg was broken and lastly Simon stood in a corner with a ball of energy wrapped in the palms of his hands for attack.

Above them Lucifer and Semiazas had cut through the steel in a rectangle before throwing the metal scrap behind them were it thudded loudly on the pavement. They were met with fog but the Demon Lords didn't seem to care for it. Two pairs of wings, one black and the other white began to move and as the pace picked up the fog had been completely removed revealing four teenagers. Lucifer grinned when he saw Raquel and went to grab her only for a jet of yellow lightning to hit him in the shoulder causing him to stop and scowl his eyes sharply finding a sorcerer.

"You first," said Lucifer before he grabbed Simon and literally threw him out who yelled in surprise and fear but was caught by one of the Demon Lords of the surrounding circle. Shaun held Raquel close to him and glared at Semiazas who also grinned before swooping in and grabbed the couple before flying out.

Riley stood there alone, his eyes darting towards the bubble-wrap pile where he knew Rae was. The truck was in flames but if he gave away her position she would be captured as well. He thought quickly bringing in the closest idea of what the demons wanted before biting his tongue knowing Rae was their only hope and she couldn't be found.

Lucifer then grabbed Riley and flew out of the container which flames were then doused by a gigantic wave of water, courtesy of Nicor. The fourteen Demon Lords gathered together with the six supernatural humans before they moved away. As thirteen Demon Lords disappeared into the night one remained, Leviathan who suddenly launched into the air transforming the bottom half of his being into a large serpent and slapped the entire truck off the road and deep into the forest to hide all traces of an attack before he regained his humanoid form and followed the other Demon lords, further disappearing.

* * *

A women lay on the bottom of a lake. Her body floated just above the dirt while the women's eyes stared up to the blue sky above the water. Her face was pale and her armor was all but shredded and crisp from the attacks she had undergo two nights before. She needed to find new clothes because even though she was covered, it would serve her no protection against another demon lord attack.

The women, Chloe, sighed before swimming back to the surface. When her head broke through the surface of the water she smiled, embracing the cool silky texture and feeling of the water... for it was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

She wondered why Ornias and the others had left, for she knew they could've continued after her in her weakened state. Why was the question of her life, and she wouldn't dwell on unanswered mysteries while she was on the run.

She wasn't sure which way she was walking, for she washed away somewhere that looked all the same. Her sense of direction was off with having no scent of anyone or anything anymore. She scowled and headed east, hoping to come across a town where she could dump her armor for some human clothing. It would be, after all a better way to blend in on Earth for she wouldn't have to hide in the rural areas anymore and could actually do more damage to Cabal. With Edison gone it was now much more easier, the main problem was that the remaining Cabal was outside the U.S. and the demon lords were here... If she were to continue she would need to either get all the demon lords to follow her to another country or get rid of them before she must return to Hell.

Removing her armor and under clothes she cracked her spine back till it arched before shifting to a black dog, her eyes now ghostly pale. She let out a howl before sprinting off the her destination, with the resolute to bring the demon lords down with her.

If only she knew why the demon lords were no longer after her.

* * *

It was hours later when the demon lords had reached their clearing, the same place where Simon's father had been erased from existence. A cage of fire had been created to keep the teenagers inside and only one was kept out. The cage was designed in a way that one person was in every cell, and beside Michael's cell Tori sat crying at the sight of her boyfriend's limp body.

Outside the cage was none other than Shaun, whom Lucifer had chosen as the starter.

Eleven demon lords stood in a circle, for Ornias and the other two had returned but two groups of three were sent out to patrol the area. Inside the circle stood Riley, unwavering despite the power machines before him.

"What do you want," demanded Shaun inside the cage. Samuel smirked at the prisoners before saying quite simply, "Baiting." At that word he signaled something to the other demons and ten of them all stepped back leaving Ornias kneeling outside the circle grinning at Riley. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you," He said before he threw a hand down claws extended slashing Shaun's cheek who let out a yelp of pain.

He laughed before lunging inside the circle and Shaun was knocked to the ground but still inside the circle. He tried to throw a bunch only for liquid binds to launch out of the ground and wrap around his wrist holding him back.

Ornias laughed before slamming his heel into Shaun's jaw snapping his head back. "Nice isn't it? It was made especially for your kind incase one of you decided to break a deal. You can't defend yourself nor can you fight the predator. You are rendered defenseless, just as all those who stood before you. Now, let's see how long you last before you breathe your last breath... because when you die in this circle you're soul is sent to Hell!"

Ornias's face shifted making his face look part canine before he chomped down on Shaun's arm who bit his tongue to keep from reacting to pain. He would fight staying awake and alive for the others and for Rae, he had to live for her.

* * *

A dark skinned women crawled out of the hole in a cargo container and collapsed to the ground. Her head was bleeding and her lip was split, but besides her twisted ankle she was fine if not a little dizzy from the crash.

The women was Rae, who slowly regained herself on her feet and took in the wreck before her. She didn't know exactly what happened but one minute she was talking with Riley and the next she was thrown across the container into the wall before falling into the bubble wrap. She hisses as she felt her head, feeling a horrible migraine but tried her best to shake it off.

The others were gone, and she knew it had to be someone that had taken them for it was obviously not the weather that caused this. As she examined the damage of the truck however she couldn't help but feel it was no ordinary human that had done this. Her memory flashed back to the time Chloe had broken into her cell with pure strength and left the entire building in ruins without even tiring.

It had to be a demon then, but it couldn't have been Chloe couldn't it? Chloe had saved her, after all. Then again it could be some cruel demon trick for her own amusement but Rae couldn't help but feel like it was something much more than that... more than Chloe.

The question was, what?

With that question she began a long journey down the road, wishing for a sign as to where the others had gone, and walked alone down the seemingly never ending road.

* * *

**Too short? No comments? That's okay, I've been gone a while aside from the last chapter. **

**I have thanksgiving break however in the U.S. so I've got plenty of days to update as long as I'm not kicked out XD**

**-Gothic Rain**


	24. Teamwork

**TO HELL AND BACK**

A Darkest Powers fan-made story

_By Gothic Rain_

**_A/N: The 98 reviews are driving me crazy for some reason. Its like I see the readers in the settings but no one leaves a review. I like having 100 reviews yet at the same time I would prefer 99 but 98 is just torture for some reason XD Anyways, don't mind me. Mind the story, for its just about to get interesting!_**

**Chapter 24, Teamwork**

_Normal Pov_

A girl walked out of a small store outside a rural city dressed in blue jeans, a long-sleeve navy V-neck, black coat, and trackers. Aside from her tan skin in the chilly state the girl appeared as a regular person in contrast to the very wolf demon she was. Chloe, the girl, brushed her recently cut blonde hair from her face revealing very mature sharp features that shaped her solemn red eyes giving a very mindful and unapproachable air around her.

Chloe sighed, wondering if the shop owner would notice the missing clothes but brushed the thought away. 'Not like he would be able to trace it to her', she thought. She stared into the distance were a valley resided near the mountains wondering if she was going in the right direction away from the demon lords. She couldn't sense them anymore, they were hiding their scent from her. She figured they knew she had known they were coming where and when by her reaction when they found her over the cliff.

Turning her eyes away she spotted a black three-wheeled motorcycle resting outside a bar. Quirking a small grin she strode across the street before studying the bike before her. She caressed the cool metal before glancing at the bar where the sound of glasses clinking against each other could be heard. Inside the bar a graying man sat at the counter downing shot after shot in misery and the last thing he wanted was someone shaking his shoulder rapidly.

Turning around angrily ready to give the individual a piece of his mind he barely got two words out before his mind registered what this guy was telling him.

"Hey man, isn't that your ride?" The man immediately stumbled to the nearest window and saw that indeed that was his bike... and it was driving away. A door slammed open and Chloe waved to the kind owner of the motorcycle in gratitude before speeding away while laughing.

* * *

It was dark and cold when Shaun was dragged back to the cage unconscious and covered in blood. "Shaun! Shaun, Shaun, wake up! Wake up!" His brother pleaded, only to hiss when his hand burned when he tried to move closer. Ornias laughed before throwing Shaun into the flames which barely moved out of the way for him to fall inside before retaking its place.

"Now, which of you is next?" Ornias cackled, before turning to see Valafar approach him. "What is it, now?" Ornias barked, only for Valafar to yowl at him. Ornias shrugged, "Alright, alright. You're right. I need to save my ideas for Clove after all," said Ornias, flashing a toothy smirk at his prey before strutting off.

The cougar, Valafar, stalked towards the others inside the cage before her golden eyes landed on Raquel who was shaking when she realized she was next.

"No! No, no, get away!" Raquel shouted, backing as far away from Valafar as she could without getting burned. The fire cleared however, and Raquel was isolated from the others. "Raquel, run!" Riley shouted, sensing the danger Valafar was radiating.

"What are you waiting for, run!" Raquel looked into Riley's eyes that radiated fear and determination for her to get out of there and survive. To live. Looking back at Valafar she watched as it slowly walked towards her, eyes piercing through her. Grinding her teeth Raquel pushed the fear away from her just enough to flip herself backwards shape shifting into a fox in the process before darting in the opposite direction and disappeared into the forest.

Valafar grinned at Riley before she let out another yowl. Around them, all species of wild cats made their appearance from bobcats to mountain lions to even the corpses of the cats moving as though they were alive once again.

And then, they were gone.

"Raquel, don't stop running!" Riley screamed before collapsing unto his knees with his head in his hands.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Riley cried, pounding a fist on the grass in anger and concern.

"Calm down, panicking won't solve anything. All we can do now is wait, and have faith in Raquel. She. Will. Survive," said Derek, meeting the Jamaican's eyes firmly. Slowly but eventually the tension in Riley's shoulders dropped and he exhaled nodding, understanding him.

"Where is that flame bitch, anyways?" Tori asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"Not here, obviously!" Simon grumbled, silent until then.

"No!" Shaun whispered, awake.

"Shaun!" Riley exclaimed, smiling in relief.

"She... she went to get help," Shaun exhaled, before he fell back under consciousness.

"Her? Getting help for us? Probably with-" Tori began not missing a beat.

"Let it go, Tori. She's all we have right now, and perhaps its best she's not here," said Derek.

"She'd drag us down with her after all," said Simon, in a bad mood because he still didn't know what was going on with his father, or what had been.

"That wasn't what he meant," Riley told them.

"She's-" Simon began.

"Let's just drop it! Okay?" Spat Tori, and a silence descended over the group.

"Wonder if Chloe knows they're here... or that they have us," Tori wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Derek," Tori began, giving the werewolf _the_ look.

The emerald-eyed werewolf sighed messaging his temples.

"If not Rae I know she could save us," Tori admitted.

"Yes, but why do you think they have us in the first place?" Said Derek.

"Because they're demons..." Drawled Simon.

Derek sighed again before going straight to the point, "We're the bait, don't you get it?"

He growled, hating he was being used to bait Chloe to these creatures.

"Shit,"

"No way,"

"Damnit!"

Were the responses of the others when they understood.

Tori grit her teeth before announcing, "They're using us to get Chloe."

* * *

The forest was like an endless abyss, and Raquel didn't know what she was doing anymore aside from running and colliding into trees and tripping over tree roots.

Worse, the forest was completely silent but Raquel knew she was being hunted. She knew they were behind her, weren't they?

Suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground but instead her back was. Pressure, and then pain. The snapping of jaws, a whisper in the winds, a hiss of fierceness. Raquel had enough, she wouldn't go down like this. Especially when Riley believed in her. She let the spirit of the coyote shift inside her and suddenly she was no longer in the defensive. One by one the cats dropped only to be replaced by another. It never stopped, and she couldn't either.

Then out of nowhere it stopped, and Raquel felt alone. But she was alive, despite the attack. Panting she rose to her feet feeling her energy leave her and collapsed. Suddenly she knew she wasn't alone in the forest anymore when she noticed a presence stood in front of her. Moonlight brushed through the leaves revealing Valafar who stood before Raquel, jaws open wide with golden eyes holding a predatory grin.

The trees blocked the light again and fangs were left flashing.

* * *

Walking alone at night was not her ideal way of travel but she had grown used to it when it came to get away from her 'family' before Lyle House. It was almost peaceful and would've been if it wasn't so cold. She never agreed with the cold weather and knowing her supernatural race she understood why. At least she now knew the fastest way to find warmth and that was with her fire. Snapping her fingers a flame was sparked and when she flexed her fingers the flame rolled down to her palm and as she rubbed her hands together the fire brought warmth to her entirely.

The wind brushed against her but the flames barely crawled up her arms. Rae exhaled loudly and looked up feeling like she could relate to the stars. Alone when seen from afar but close together in space. A roaring zoom drew her attention away from the stars to the street. She didn't know why she stopped but the motorcycle she knew was coming had her attention in a way she couldn't explain.

It churned her stomach but not in an unpleasant way, it made her heart quicken in anticipation, and it made her impatient in wonder for what was coming. After what seemed like a long time the motorcycle finally made a show and was going fast yet practically glided on the street. The bike was sleek even for a three wheeler, and the white fire skull only added style to the graceful rider. Time seemed to slow as the rider's face came into view and Rae felt her heart tug in recognition. Yet, in that moment it was like her brain couldn't think, and in a moment the rider had sped around the corner the engine quieting down until the night was back to its silent air.

Rae rubbed her forehead before sighing and continued her way down the road.

It was a long time until she came across another stop which she planned to walk past but slowed her pace feeling that strange feeling again she had with the biker. And that's when she noticed the same motorcycle pulled over in an empty gas station. The rider was not on the bike but rather standing by the road, and she was looking her way. Rae swallowed and tried to move but found her frozen in place but not in fear, she couldn't explain it again.

The rider raised her chin in greeting and Rae found herself nodding back but after that they remained in the same spot unmoving. Somehow she was the one who found herself grinding her teeth in defiance to their standstill and began walking over to the women who remained where she was, now staring straight ahead. As her boots hit the pavement however Rae knew this person knew she was walking over towards her.

She stopped two feet from the women but had no words to say in order so instead she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I know you," Immediately she felt ridiculous for stating such a thing, but when she heard her smirk Rae couldn't help but wonder what was up with this person. "Same to you," the stranger replied. Rae stared at her puzzled knowing that their conversation was odd somewhat before her mind finally caught up with her senses and realized whose face went with this voice.

"Chloe," said Rae god smacked.

The rider, Chloe finally turned to her and Rae noticed her eyes were no longer the baby blue they once were but were now red, similar to the shade of blood, Rae thought. "I would tell you that you shouldn't be here but I have a feeling you didn't come here looking for me," Chloe stated calmly. Rae took in her appearance and visualized the Chloe she knew years ago and could barely believe they were the same persons. Chloe was no longer short, she no longer stuttered, she was no longer the naïve little girl Rae saw back then, and she no longer had those doe eyes full of innocence.

This Chloe was not only tall, her eyes were now narrowed and full of... a mixture of emotions that Rae could only identify as sadness, anger, determination and expectation. Rae figured Hell would do that to someone like whom Chloe used to be but was both surprised and relieved that Chloe hadn't gone mad during the years she had been in Hell.

"I-" Rae begin but silenced to Chloe's signal. "You caught me at a bad time, Rae. I'm on the run," Chloe told her.

"What on Earth could someone like you be running from?" Rae asked, generally curious.

"I may be a demon that will always surpass your kind and humans, however there is always someone stronger. In my case, the demon lords. There's Satan too but he's in Hell, the demon lords are here."

"Demon lords, of course... shit," Chloe looked at Rae curiously by her response.

"There's something more than surprise, please, tell me."

Rae looked at her, surprised by the concern Chloe had. Then again, Chloe had always put others before herself, Rae thought. She sighed then said, "I was with the group - your friends - when we were attacked. I was knocked unconscious during the collision and when I woke up they were gone. I know it wasn't something human by the damage done," Rae finished.

Chloe didn't say anything at first but when Rae looked over and connected with her eyes she understood then that no words were required. Looking away from the intense emotions shared in that instant that could last a generation Rae began to walk towards Chloe's ride. "We need to find them, and save them."

"No," Chloe said, finally turning to gaze at Rae who stopped in her tracks. "What? The Hell do you mean!" Rae exclaimed, angrily.

"If you think I'm powerful then there is no word to describe the demon lords aside from undefeatable. The fact that they have the others means they need them for something, and that's something only I have. Only another demon can face a demon lord, you have no use for them. If they saw you, you would die in a second."

Rae's eyes flashed with a hint of worry but otherwise remained blank. "Then you distract the demon lords and I'll get the others out," Rae suggested.

Chloe looked thoughtful of it, before adding "You're asking a meager demon such as myself to go against seventeen of the strongest demons, you know."

Rae smirked and said, "So you'll do it then?"

Chloe flashed her a grin, "Of course."

Chloe leaned against the motorcycle while Rae looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Rae snapped, waving towards the bike.

Chloe merely smiled at her before saying "The bike won't be fast enough. It would take days to find them and the street only has limited range of field. I doubt the demon lords would be on the road, after all."

"Then how are we supposed to get there then? Walk? There's no car in sight. And how do we find them anyways?"

"I have an idea. As for how to get there, you'll find out in a moment." Was all Chloe said before she closed her eyes.

"Um, Chloe?" Rae asked, completely lost.

Meanwhile Chloe's mind was elsewhere, on the ground searching a mile a second. Silver stands graced the skies but the one she was searching for was golden, a supernatural anchored ghost, and the only one Chloe was aware of was Liz. After a minute of no luck Chloe was left considering just going with her instincts but then a flash of gold caught her eyes. She shifted and saw it was indeed a golden ribbon. Reaching for it, she tugged on it before returning to her body and opened her eyes to see Liz's familiar presence in front of her to the left of Rae.

"Liz," greeted Chloe causing Rae to follow her gaze.

"Chloe, didn't expect you to call me this time. Here I was thinking I'd have to track you down like the last two times."

Chloe grinned sheepishly before offering her hand. "Not this time, its nice to see you again by the way. I hadn't greeted you properly since my return to this land," she said.

Liz rolled her eyes and stepped forward raising her hand toward her own and said, "Mm-hmm, I know what you're trying. It's nice to see you too, especially not in pain." When their hands met, Rae gasped and fell over causing the two to look at her.

"What's up with her?" Liz asked, still gripping Chloe's hand.

"Liz," exclaimed Rae stunned.

"Yeah," the other two said together confused.

"I see you," Rae whispered and the other two froze. "What?" Liz said, letting go of Chloe's hand.

"Not anymore," Rae said, staring at Chloe's hand.

Chloe followed her gaze and moved it to Liz's shoulder and when Rae confirmed she could see Liz again, Chloe smiled.

"Well, that's interesting. But down to business, I was wondering if you could point me in direction of the demon lords." Chloe asked her friend.

"Sure, I've sensed their presence after the last time we met and have been in hiding. For some reason, the other demons' presence are messing with us and the other ghosts. It's almost as though our world is collapsing and I thought the further I was from them the less the world shook."

Chloe rubbed her neck and sighed. "Shit, you don't have to do this then."

"No, just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't want to. I'll help you, and leading the way will be better than getting you lost," said Liz.

"Alright then, let's go." Chloe said, before snapping the key in her hand.

"Dude, you just broke the ticket out of here!" Rae exclaimed.

"You have a plan," Liz stated.

"Yep, lead the way. Rae, get on." Chloe said, her eyes changing to yellow.

"Get on what?" Rae said, but went silent along with Liz as they watch Chloe quickly shift into a large black wolf, the size of a horse.

Rae looked hesitant to get on, but relented and use the motorcycle seat as a boost and lifted herself up and on to Chloe's back. Liz had her hands on her hips before chuckling. "Should've seen that one coming, huh? Well, I can lead you as close as I can to them but no further." Liz said, before she turned and started up on a jog before turning into a run with Chloe running beside her, with Rae holding on with a strong grip smiling feeling so free.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter which turned out longer than the others. **

**For those that are left, hope you stay till the end. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**


	25. Release the Madness

**TO HELL AND BACK**

A Darkest Powers fan-made story

_By Gothic Rain_

**Chapter 25, Release the Madness**

_Normal Pov_

The air was tense and silent as the group of supernaturals stared into the forest with anticipation for a sign of their friend, Raquel. Unknown to them inside the forest the body of a girl lay buried beneath the leaves of a trap, blood covering the right side of her face. She appeared unconscious, indifferent to the beady eyes of a demon lord gazing down at her.

The demon lord, Valafar slowly approached the girl before opening her mouth ready to pass her power unto the girl only to stop midway as a sound rippled in the air. Lucifer made his appearance and gazed at the lioness before motioning back to the area. "Not today, Val. We need them weak not stronger otherwise we'll never get her here."

Valafar growled low in her throat but relented nonetheless and picked up the girl by sliding her unto her back. Together the two demon lords made their way back and smiled when they saw the look of expression on the mortals. Not caring enough to place her back in her own cell Valafar tossed Raquel's limp body inside Tori's before walking away, leaving Lucifer to take the next victim.

He eyed Tori with glee but decided for some reason to skip her and instead plucked Simon from his cage. "Simon!" Derek roared with Tori echoing. "Take me, damnit!" Derek shouted but his plea went unheard as Simon was dragged struggling to the side. When they reached an area which Lucifer deemed suitable he shoved Simon to the ground a dozen feet away from him before the earth literally rose and created pillars around them. Lucifer's black wings stretched against the cage as he wrapped his palm around the hilt of his claymore and withdrew it from its sheath on his back. Lucifer spared Simon a grin before he said to the sorcerer, "Defend yourself!"

With a leap he lunged at Simon claymore slashing down on strike barely being evaded by Simon. The young man stumbled as he narrowly slipped under the gigantic weapon again only to freeze when Lucifer swings again so fast that Simon can do nothing but stand there as blood spurts out from his wounds. Lucifer smirked as Simon crumpled to the ground before frowning when Simon's body flickered before vanishing.

"Illusion!" Lucifer snarled, gazing inside all areas of the cage but knew that Simon was indeed invisible.

"You make think yourself so clever, but I will find you," Lucifer said, swinging his sword wildly all over the cage but nothing caught against his sword.

When his back was turned suddenly a burst of fire flared behind him and Lucifer quickly evaded the attack before throwing his sword in the direction the spell came from only to watch as the sword sunk into the earth of a pillar.

Outside the cage the supernaturals watched in worry towards the cage of earth unable to see or hear what was happening inside. They feared the worse and so to distract themselves Tori worked on lessening Raquel's bleeding by removing her jacket and pressing it up against Raquel's neck where she had been clawed by Valafar which had also cut open the side of her face. Any deeper and she would've bled out in minutes.

Riley spoke to his brother to keep him awake talking about pranks they had done when they were younger along with parties and previous girlfriends that did something ridiculous. Derek was the only one who didn't distract himself as he stared into the distance heart racing at the thought of losing his brother. He told his brother to fight in his mind, and that he would never forgive himself if his brother was killed without him being able to do anything.

When Lucifer began another attack his sword suddenly flew from his grasp by a strong gust of wind causing him to yell in anger and reached for his sword only to watch it disappear. Narrowing his eyes Lucifer sought out the sorcerer catching just the slightest movement in the air before he launched at Simon with a ball of fire in his palm and threw it at the man who lunged out of the way in surprise however could not avoid the hand that suddenly grabbed him followed by a follow-up punch to the chin. His head snapped back while pain shot through his body. A leg suddenly impacted his stomach throwing him back as he became visible again.

Lucifer laughed at Simon, enjoying the pain he was causing before his claymore reappeared in his grasp again.

"Don't think you actually were winning! Haha, you! A mere mortal not even measureable again a demon lord's strength. My strength! I am Lucifer! Former Seraphim to the almighty! I was tossed out of Heaven because my power was feared! Feared! Cower to my feet for filth like you are not worth my strength!"

Simon clenched his teeth through the pain and rose to his feet in defiance. Lucifer raised an eyebrow before saying "Not one to back down so easily, aye? Well, we'll see how long that'll last!"

* * *

Chloe, Rae, and Liz raced through the forest as fast as they could. Rae holding tight to Chloe's thick fur while Liz practically glided across the earth she was moving so fast. They had been traveling non-stop for three hours and Chloe had yet to tire through constant sprinting. Their journey remained the same until Chloe suddenly came to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Demanded Rae, not seeing anything that would cause the wolf demon to suddenly come to a stop. Liz rushed on ahead of them not realizing Chloe had come to a stop while Chloe herself ignored it all. Her red eyes flicked to the side before she began to walk in the direction away from Liz and followed it into a run. Rae could do nothing but stop her and decided to stay quiet not wanted to be thrown off the wolf demon in anger.

They continued for a while until they came to a stop in front of a building. It was night time so the two blended in well despite being in a city. Rae suddenly found herself on the ground and went to yell at Chloe only to see she had shifted back to a demon - human.

"Chloe, what are you doing. We need to-"

"I know, but this is something I need to do for myself." Chloe looked at Rae with such strong emotions that Rae found her voice missing and simply nodded while watching Chloe as the demon leaped an inhuman leap unto a window before she continued to climb until she reached the very top. Rae watched as Chloe opened the window before disappearing inside leaving Rae staring in confusion behind.

Liz appeared next to Rae suddenly and followed Rae's line of sight. She sighed knowing what Chloe was up to and stayed beside Rae swearing to look after her while Chloe was gone to make sure she wouldn't be snatched by a creep in the demon's absence.

Meanwhile Chloe silently walked around the condo finding it bare from the life it once held when she lived there. She found herself walking to her father's room and found a stranger in the bed. Eyes narrowing she stared intently at the man with curiosity and anger before she spoke, "Wake up!"

The stranger practically leapt out of his skin when his eyes flashed open to her voice. The man stumbled to his feet snatching a gun from the nightstand and held it up to her. "Who are you? How'd you get in here!"

Chloe disregarded the question and instead asked, "Where is Steve Saunders?" Chloe demanded.

The stranger twitched and raised the gun at her yelling at her to get out.

"Where is he!" Chloe demanded angry.

"Get out or I'll shoot!"

"Not until you tell me."

"I mean it, I'll-"

Chloe took a step forward and suddenly a gun shot echoed through the silence. The stranger watched in horror as Chloe remained standing, a line of blood trailing down her face from the hole that was now on her forehead.

"Try that again," Chloe dared taking another step forward. The stranger panicked and shot five more bullets directly at Chloe all of them hitting her in the chest yet she did not fall. Blood stained her shirt and her skin yet Chloe remained emotionless to it.

"G-g-get O-out!" The man stuttered falling to his knees dropping the gun beside him.

"No. Tell me, I know you know where he is."

The man closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face while his body shook uncontrollably. "H-h-he's..."

"Say it!"

"D-d-dead. Steve Saunders is dead! I didn't kill him though! I just moved in afterwards because the price had dropped when he hung himself-" The man wasn't able to finish when he found himself suddenly thrown across the room.

"No," Chloe growled, eyes flashing towards the man as fury enveloped her. "You're lying!" Chloe suddenly appeared in front of the man who looked up at her in fear as she lifted him up in the air by his neck. Suffocated the stranger clawed at her hands yet Chloe remained unfazed.

"Where is he?" She demanded. "I already t-told you. He's d-dead!"

Chloe threw him again, this time into a mirror which shattered on impact and rained pieces of glass on the man.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me!" Chloe saw red and suddenly she was no longer human to the stranger as now a black wolf with eight eyes and four tails stood over him. Black flames seem to dance over its skin leaving the stranger paralyzed beneath the wolf, eyes widened drastically in fear.

The creature snarled at him before lunging at him. The last thing he saw was its many crimson red eyes glaring down at him in madness as a scream erupted from his lungs in terror while teeth sunk into his flesh.

* * *

When Liz and Rae heard the scream they feared what Chloe had done and while Rae couldn't do anything Liz could and teleported to her friend as fast as possible. After reaching Chloe however she froze at the sight she saw. Blood splattered the walls and the floors while human parts scattered the ground in a gruesome way. Liz knew if she was still alive she would've been sick at the sight but now all she could do was be in horrification.

Her eyes slid over to the creature that had done this. It was truly a demon, but she knew it was also her friend. Wasn't it?

"Chloe..." She said carefully but the animal looked right past her, its tails swinging madly behind it.

"Chloe!" Liz shouted, desperately trying to get the creature's attention but it was as if this was no longer Chloe. It was almost as though this creature seemed to have devoured whatever was left of her friend and Liz was terrified of the possibility.

She wasn't able to ponder it any longer though when she noticed the creature suddenly look out the window and sniff the air. All eight of its eyes narrowed and before Liz could even blink the creature was gone.

"Shit."

* * *

**Feedback please you guys! Haven't heard from anyone in the last few chapters so I don't know if this is good or not. I'll still continue it of course but I want to hear what you guys think. Hate or not, I just need to hear some thoughts on the story.**

**Favorite, follow, comment, etc.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gothic Rain**


	26. Cage the Animal

**TO HELL AND BACK**

A Darkest Powers fan-made story

_By Gothic Rain_

**Chapter 26, Cage the Animal**

_Normal Pov_

_A low screech caused from blood-rusty chains dragged across a dark room that smelled distinctively like decay. A dirty pale skinned foot was ensnared by these iron structures, the flesh already having been rubbed raw where even some bones showed through from the chains and muck. The rest of the body trapped in the cage-like dungeon looked no better than the state of her feet; thin, starved, and bloody. Her ribs practically stuck out in an arc, while lifeless baby-blue eyes were wrapped around in waves of red. _

_The body was recognized to be female, an older girl that was nearly an adult but seemingly small in the state she was in now. Her name was almost meaningless to her, a voice her only distinct feature. Rags hung off her shoulders in dirty but bloody shreds followed by limp straw that could have been said to be hair once-upon-a-time. Cracked and bloody lips were torn and shredded from constant knowing in a nervous wreck of fear and agony. As time soon became meaningless, the girl once named Chloe realized that she was all that was left of any humanity, which would no doubt soon be gone at the rate she was withering away._

_A flicker of light suddenly shined through the distance as a door was opened and a body was pushed in. Alive, was the first thought in Chloe's mind though albeit a bit... annoyed. The shadow slowly crept toward her, and brown eyes forced themselves to not move from the blood stain on the floor knowing that eye-contact would always make it worse, just as the others had. _

_"H-hello?" A man's voice echoed, loud footsteps thundering through the room. _

_Chloe refused to respond, her nails choosing to instead dig into her palm. _

_"Hello?" He tried again, falling to his knees in front of her. "Don't speak," she said before biting her tongue whilst ignoring how her voice was a cracked as her lips. _

_"Why not? We're dead anyways." _

_The necromancer refused to respond, knowing that any revealing of the truth would not bring her any good. The dead are better off knowing no one else down here is alive, as if they knew she was still alive the results would be... chaotic._

_"What is this place?"_

_"Please, stop talking."_

_"No one is here," the man insisted, looking at Chloe like she was both a rabid dog and a lost child. The sound of sharp but slow clicking soon enveloped the air and Chloe's eyes widened in fear further before she tucked her body inside herself and quickly dragged her body into the furthest corner from the man and the door. "It's here, it's here, it's here," she repeated in a mantra, her body quivering uncontrollably. _

_"What's here?" The man asked now more punctual, desperate almost. __The room temperature suddenly heated up, and beads of sweat began to form on their foreheads. The clicking stopped and Chloe froze in movement, her eyes unintentionally darting towards to the man who looked at her with wild brown eyes unknown to the distinct many eyes behind him. _

_"No!" Chloe couldn't help but scream. Her cry went unheard as jagged white fangs suddenly revealed themselves in a shark-like fashion. "Please, no." The necromancer begged, unable to stand the silence knowing what would come next, and she wouldn't so much as be able to look away when the presence of the creature stood in the same room as her. _

_"What is-" He wasn't able to finish as suddenly teeth clamped down on his body, a gurgling scream having been silenced as its mouth clamped closed the man now devoured. Chloe told herself at that moment that it didn't matter, for if the man was here then he deserved it... yet another part of her told her that no one deserved that. This was what remained of her humanity, wasn't it? Her mind. _

_"Lycaon," she breathed as the creature locked its gaze on her having its appetite fulfilled but not it's joy. She wasn't dead yet, but only because the stupid beast found her pain much more... satisfying. _

_As it approached her, more than a few black swishing tails revealed themselves through the darkness, swishing joyfully behind its form. "Please don't," she begged even though she knew it was inevitable. _

_A low growl breathed through her cell, followed by a scream before the Lycaon leapt and the fearful scream soon turned to short gasps of pain and long agonizing screams which seemed to pierce through the blood-red skies of Hell before darkness swallowed them all._

* * *

"Chloe!"

Liz couldn't have cursed herself as a ghost more at that moment. With Chloe having gone into beast-mode and Rae not being a necromancer all her plans of warning had completely gone out the window.

"Run!" Yet even though her voice went unheard it seemed that Rae got the idea and without as much as a second glance at the vicious hell-creature she went running; sprinting down the street also cursing the cars which drove merrily pass oblivious to the beast behind her. The dark skinned girl quickly darted her eyes for an exit the instant hot breath breathed down on her neck but only one was found causing Rae to huff in frustration. The Lycaon snapped open its jaws ready to have its next meal only for her prey to leap to the side followed by a blaring horn.

Letting out a howl of pain as the Lycaon's ears rang from the horn, it immediately leapt to the side slamming into another vehicle that had also been blaring their horn, ceasing the horrible siren and allowing the wolf to open her red eyes and glare at its fleeing prey.

Pushing down the guilt by the sound of the squealing of tires and metal colliding against each other Rae heaved herself over a railing allowing herself to fall below to the bridge below .. As she fell the memory of herself jumping roofs with a couple of her older foster brothers sailed across her mind before her feet touched the wood below followed by a roll to push the pressure of the fall off before she continued to run, the rush hour below her somehow calming.

Liz arrived to the scene of the crash after grabbing ahold of Chloe's/the Lycaon's spirit aura and could only gape at the wreckage her friend had caused. Cars were flipped, the luckier one's were dented horrible, and the sound of ambulances followed in the distance. The angry form of the black wolf stood in the middle of it, snarling viciously at her with slit eyes.

"Chloe, I know you're still in there-" She was cut-off when the Lycaon leapt in front of her, it's teeth in front of her very eyes. Her voice was suddenly lost and Liz suddenly found herself screaming when the Lycaon reared back before slashing its paws at her only for them to go right through her. She let out a relieved sigh, grateful for the outcome.

...only for the realization of what just occurred to hit her causing her to let out a furious yell and throw her hands forward causing an invisible barrier to collide into Chloe throwing her back with just enough force to throw her off the street. "Shit, Chloe!" She screamed, getting a sense of Deja-vu by the event.

Looking over the railing she found Chloe laying on her side from the fall before raising her head and slowly raised itself back to its feet. She shook her body brushing off the stray rubble and dirt before snarling and began to walk away out of her line of view but by the looks of Rae's aura it was fortunately not in her direction.

After an hour had pashed of patience (a lot on Liz's part) it seemed the Lycaon had finally given up its adventure and suddenly laid itself down in an alleyway. Liz sat a little ways across from it and rolled her eyes - internally wincing at its glare directed at her - while the four-tailed wolf turned its head to block her out of its view to stare at the adjacent wall, licking its paw idly as though in thought.

Finally after a couple minutes Liz could no longer take it and finally spoke, "So, how long will we be here?" She winced (once again) at the ridiculous question but really had no idea what to say. She thought Tori would be a better suited person for this situation... and speaking of which, they really should go back to looking for her.

The Lycaon, Chloe, growled at her as though for interrupting her thoughts and Liz had to bite her tongue after almost apologizing in response. Instead she sniffed and said, "I was talking to the wall," and clapped for herself in her mind. After all, it wasn't like it could hurt or run away from her.

Silence, then... the Lycaon was suddenly on its feet and immediately snapped its head to an incoming shadow behind them. Liz nearly tensed but then stopped remembering she was (once again) a ghost. It appeared as though the shadow, now identified as a man, was talking loudly on his cellphone while holding a bottle in his other hand.

She nearly rolled her eyes at the cliché sight before reminded of Chloe's current... predicament and was suddenly standing beside the Lycaon who didn't bother glancing at her and instead focused his gaze on the man.

"Don't!" She hissed at the wolf, fearing for the worst scenario.

And froze when the Lycaon reared back before going on instinct and threw the man back with her power, causing him to drop his phone in the process. The Lycaon landed on its front paws and snorted at her before slowly - non-threateningly - walked halfway up to the human man very aware of Liz's eyes following her every movements and lowered its head to the cellphone.

As the man cursed as he stood, clutching his hand in pain from where the bottle had scattered some of its broken pieces in his hand looked around for whatever had caused him to fall before cursing himself for drinking so much, the Lycaon's many eyes narrowed at the cellphone and Liz watched in curiosity before her eyes widened in awe as the screen suddenly lit up and began revealing tabs and countless information as though it'd been hacked.

The man, in finding his cellphone, began to walk to his phone completely unaware of the uncontrollable twitching his phone was going through. The Lycaon then turned away, done with the phone, and Liz witnessed as the screen cracked considerably and she doubted the phone would work again. The man, discovering the state of his cellphone suddenly threw his accessory towards them, hitting Chloe right in the back of the head.

Snarling, the Lycaon turned back and smashed its paw on the accessory turning it to rubble before looking up at the man who simply stared in child-like incredibility. Liz went to use her powers against her friend only to find it not working and was instead glitching. Cursing at having a loss in energy from being away from other ghosts too long she could only watch as the man was ripped to shreds. Blood sprayed the walls as the man's agonizing screams suddenly fell silent and the sound of cries of alert and footsteps sounded in front of them. Four teenagers rounded around the corner and three screamed in aghast at the frightening sight before them while one even stumbled back but was instead pointing at the Lycaon who was growling hungrily at them, licking blood and entrails from its maw.

"M-monster!" The girl screamed, trying and failing to run away as her body was frozen in place. "We need to call the police," one of the guys sighted while the other two shook their heads and shouted that they're getting out of there. The two cowards ran and the third guy shakily dialed the number ignoring his female friend who was suddenly pleading desperately to leave.

When the Lycaon was suddenly there face-to-face with the panicking male Liz knew she couldn't watch another die, did something that was forbidden to do and leapt _inside _the male's body who's eyes suddenly lost their pupils at the possession. As the beast's jaw was beginning to snap close above her Liz threw her hand up and Chloe froze in place staring at her pupiless eyes in confusion while the girl screamed, "Michael!"

Rachel, the girl screaming in terror, couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. The mutilated body was one thing, but that beast was another... and worst of all it was like no one could see it. Then there's Michael, her only friend that stayed while Max and Sammy ran off leaving them to fend for themselves. And now... now, the beast was being held up in the air by Michael who acted with what looked like inhuman speed _and not to mention power _as he was holding the beast in air - which was floating.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled, finally being able to get to her feet albeit a bit shakily.

"You need to get out of here," that voice, his voice... it didn't seem like it was him any more.

"Michael?" She asked hesitantly, not moving anywhere.

"You need to go, now!" He commanded and she flinched at his tone. "No, what the hell is going on. What is that thing, how are you-"

"I can't hold on much longer," he said, sounding almost desperate. And Michael was never desperate.

"Michael?"

"Go!"

Rachel stepped half a step away before she stopped and shouted in realization, "You're not Michael!"

She expected a lot of responses; "Of course I am," "Are you insane" "Rachel, its me, go" but never "You're right."

"What?" She blurted in disbelief. Michael, or rather his body, turned his head to look at her allowing to see his pupiless eyes. "W-what the-"

"But right now, you're in danger. This was the only way to keep the both of you safe. Now, you need to go. Act like this never happened,"

"Act like it never- no, no! I'm not leaving Michael behind!" Rachel felt so off, referring to this imposter as she was.

"You must, I can't-" suddenly he just dropped, and so did the beast which landed right by Michael who now lay groaning on the ground. "Michael!" She screamed, both in joy and in panic as the monster rose to its feet and opened its mouth ready to do the same action as it did to the other victim.

Blood rushed through her veins like ice and everything suddenly seemed too focused as she threw her hands forward and watched as dark strands darted from the shadows before wrapping around the beast holding it in place before throwing the wolf monster as far away from them as she could, into the street. Suddenly the dark strands were returning and warped themselves back into shadows and she was on her knees, starring baffled at her hands.

"She's like us," Liz whispered before the sound of a loud horn echoed through the street and eyes widened to watch as a truck the size of the Lycaon rammed into Chloe throwing her back but was conveniently unharmed as it flipped itself back on its feet before pouncing on the roof of the truck who merely drove forward and took a sharp turn towards them but not quite at them... and drove right into the brick wall (the driver jumping out prior to collision).

"Heya!" Rae said to the two teenagers, picking herself up from the ground and dusting her hands off on her pants before turning to look at the destruction she caused; the wall broken through where the Lycaon was no doubt thrown through. "You guys stay here, I'll take care of this." She told them, before leaping over the hood of the destroyed stolen truck and into the building with Liz unknowingly following right by her side.

Despite the stranger's/savior's statement Rachel found herself getting up and following the young women, pulling Michael up and along with her.

The Lycaon lay before them, awake and snarling viciously at the two supernaturals in front of her however the obvious limp in her leg rendered her in place left to stare enraged at the two. "I have no idea what to do," Rae muttered to herself yet was heard by Liz who decided to let her presence be known to the fire-user and lifted a large pipe in the building that was just laying with some others to the side.

"Liz? Ah, good. You're here," Rae noted with a relieved smile. "That makes this job easier," she said before a wave of shot from her hands and wrapped around the Lycaon in a wall of fire. The Lycaon roared in fury and tried to run through the fire only to have the fire physically wrap around her much like Rachel's shadows had and threw her back in the center between the flames. Unable to be burned away Rae decided to get creative and wielded the fire into a large phoenix which hovered over the Lycaon before flying directly vertically down at her, followed by an invisible wave force literally throwing the wolf down a floor or two followed by a mountain of concrete from the floor.

An agonizing yelp cut short in the collapse and all that was seen beneath the destruction was a bloody outstretched paw.

* * *

A choked scream gasped through the air as Chloe's spine was ripped out of her body for the third time, the Lycaon having not grown tired of her yet. She'd been screaming for so long she doubted she'd be ever able to speak again. The sound of bones crunching under it's razor sharp teeth the size of her lower arm caused her to squeeze her eyes shut further, ignoring the bloody tears which streaked from her cheeks and unto the burning floor she lay on.

It's tongue licked against her back where her spine was yanked free and Chloe prayed to god she was dead, knowing that no aide would come to her.

It then felt like a pipe was placed inside of her and she immediately knew it was her spine reforming; the horrible poking inside of her enough to answer for it to be the case. When the spine was complete she arced backwards, her body curving in a perfect C as the skin reformed over the bone and newly reformed muscle and let out a strangled cry. Opening her eyes the Lycaon stood in front of her as though smirking at her.

"What did I do, please... tell me! What did I do to deserve this!" the human screamed with renewed vigor. The wolf narrowed its eyes at her and opened its mouth telling her it was time for another round for torture but Chloe was done. She was done being toyed with and doing everything against her will. So, the moment the Lycaon's head came close enough to tear out her throat she smacked her metal cuff against its jaw hard enough to throw its head back before jumping to her feet, swinging her chains that connected to her wrists under its neck and up throwing herself over its back in the process. She crossed her wrists before pulling back choking the beast, which desperately reared its head and body back to throw her off and breathe but Chloe only tightened her hold at every attempt and even wrapped her legs around its neck when the Lycaon threw itself into a wall. The Lycaon let out a cry as its tongue rolled out, but Chloe had long since banished any sympathy or excuses for the creature and while its mouth was open and with her reborn strength she twisted and yanked one of its canine's from its mouth causing all eight eyes to roll backwards as it let out a screech of agony.

"You're going down!" Chloe yelled, before plunging it's own fang behind its head to the brain and twisted it when the Lycaon struggled causing it to immediately fall limp, blood draining from its body quickly. Chloe let out the breath she'd been holding and scrambled off the Lycaon before staring at what she had done with a blank look in her eyes. Then, her eyes fell to the blood on the ground and felt an inhuman feeling of hunger at the sight and after all she'd been through she found no excuse to not take her offering.

Her kill.

Her _prey._

With that decision she fell to her knees, cupped a hand in the rising pool of blood before lowering her head and scooped the blood into her mouth.

It was in that moment baby-blue eyes blinked to a crimson-red,

and a demon was born in Hell.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for such a long wait. I have a lot of reasons, some of them really quite inexcusable but nevertheless I've been trying to get back on track. On that note however I feel I must mention to you that this will probably be the last update for a few months due to the fact that I am going to Basic Training in early June and school exams happen basically the next two weeks while the AP testing and STAAR are already in progress. **

**I'm trying not to fail all my classes; I don't speak French and I need it to pass French class, I suck at Chemistry, Algebra II is basically a forgotten language for me, U.S. history is giving me a mountain of study guides I can only do in class, and... that only covers a little bit of it. **

**Sorry for spilling my problems on ya readers but this is really driving me crazy. Nevertheless I felt that (even though this year went by waayyy too fast) I owed it to you to get in this chapter. As To Hell and Back is one of my favorite stories to write with Darkest Powers being one of my favorite books (but not Darkest Rising) after all. **

**Wish me luck! I'll try to fit in getting another chapter in with everything that's going on above, as well as all the running, sit-ups, and push-ups I need to do before basic. **

**Ta-ta!**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gothic Rain**_


End file.
